Crime de papier
by Koei-kun
Summary: Ichigo est heureux: Il viens de se lancer dans l'écriture d'un roman noir et, pour la première fois, il sera publier! Quelques jours plus tard, Ichigo reçoit une lettre étrange d'un dénommé Grimmjow...et c'est là que tous bascula...
1. 1 Résumé

**Crime de papier**

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas... * Pleure toutes les larmes de son corps*. Ils sont à Tite Kubo ! * Pleure de nouveau*.

* * *

><p><span>Voilà le résumé de ma nouvelle fiction à chapitre GrimmIchi ! Laisser des reviews pour me dire si celà vous plait ou pas!<span>

Kurosaki Ichigo est un écrivain très peu réputé, jusqu'au jour où il proposer un de ses romans au grand Aizen Sosuke . Ichigo obtient un avis mitigé sur son roman noir pour cause des scènes morbides qui y sont contenus. Quelques jours plus tard, Ichigo reçoit une lettre étrange d'un dénommé Grimmjow...et c'est là que tous bascula...


	2. 2 Chapitre 1 La naissance d'un criminel

**Crime de papier**

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... * Pleure toutes les larmes de son corps*. Ils sont à Tite Kubo ! * Pleure de nouveau*.

**Résumé**: Kurosaki Ichigo est heureux: Il vient de se lancer dans l'écriture d'un roman noir et, pour la première fois, il sera publié! Mais quelques jours après l'acceptation de ses premiers chapitres, il reçoit une lettre étrange et effrayante signée par "Grimmjow"... Qui est le personnage principal de l'histoire qu'il a inventé!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1: La naissance d'un criminel.<span>**

Aizen Sōsuke se leva, comme à son habitude, pour lire les quelques feuillets que lui avait donné Ichigo quelques secondes auparavant. La gorge serrée, Kurosaki guettait sur le visage de son patron un quelconque signe révélateur, en vain.

Par deux fois déjà, il s'était retrouvé dans ce bureau, dans l'espoir d'être publié dans le grand journal de l'ancien écrivain réputé: Aizen Sōsuke, "Kyoga Suigetsu". Ce dernier avait lu avec attention les feuillets sans laisser rien paraître avant de déclarer:

- Kurosaki, c'est vraiment excellent, mais pas pour l'écho j'en ai bien peur. C'est trop gentil, trop rose... Du noir! Du mystère! De l'horreur! Voilà ce qui passionne le lecteur! Je suis sûr que vous pouvez le faire!

Ainsi, deux fois Ichigo avait quitté ce bureau avec un immense talent et une déception extrême.

Aizen venait de finir sa lecture. Il regagna son siège, posa les feuilles devant lui et croisa ses mains sous son menton. Il regarda alors Ichigo, qui se tassa sur son siège.

- Kurosaki, laissez-moi vous dire que votre travail est excellent, remarquable! Le meilleur qu'il m'est été donné de lire depuis 7 ans! Depuis Ichimaru Gin, rien ne m'avait autant captivé! Cette fois-ci, vous venez de gagner votre place pour être publié dans mon journal!

- Vous... ?

- Affirmatif, Kurosaki! Votre personnage principal, dont vous dessinez si admirablement la silhouette infernale dans ces quatre premiers feuillets, me semble promis à la destinée littéraire la plus grande! J'ose prédire qu'il occupera dans les mémoires des lecteurs une place égale à Jack l'Eventreur ou encore à Freddy ! Ce psychopathe, doué d'une intelligence la plus subtile et la plus remarquable, ne pouvait recevoir d'autre prénom que celui dont vous l'avez baptisé: Grimmjow Jaggerjack! Et aussi, la dernière phrase du dernier feuillet! _" Et c'est ainsi que Grimmjow décida, en toute connaissance de cause, que le samedi 15 juin à midi pile il commettrait le crime le plus étrange de toute l'histoire."_ Quel suspense insoutenable! Quelle intuition géniale!

- Monsieur...

- Oui, mon cher Ichigo! Cependant il s'agit maintenant de travailler. Je veux que vous écriviez la suite très rapidement! Naturellement je m'occupe du reste: contrat, service financier, publication... Je sais que toute cette paperasse indispose les artistes mais que voulez-vous Kurosaki ! Dès le mois prochain il faudrait que...

- Monsieur! cria alors Ichigo.

Aizen Sōsuke eut un léger sursaut.

- Monsieur Sōsuke, reprit alors Ichigo d'une voix plus calme. Je vous remercie infiniment. Ce jour est l'un des plus beau de ma vie, mais je dois vous l'avouer: j'espérais pouvoir recevoir une avance sur mes droits d'auteur...

- Une avance? Cette demande est inhabituelle!

- Dès aujourd'hui si possible, précisa Ichigo.

- Aujourd'hui ! Mon cher Kurosaki, vous êtes un homme d'affaire redoutable sous vos airs d'homme romantique! Les bras m'en tombent! Mais comme on dit, le talent n'a pas de prix... Ou plutôt si! Combien voulez-vous?

Ichigo était aux anges lorsqu'il quitta le grand bâtiment vitré, il tomba sur Abarai Renji, un vieux copain de la Faculté de lettres et qui était devenu journaliste au "Kyoga Suigetsu". Il lui annonça la bonne nouvelle qui ravit Abarai.

- Cela devait arriver mon vieux! Tu as du talent! J'espère que j'aurai autant de chance que toi Ichi! Je vais justement voir Aizen pour lui soumettre un article... Salut ton père et tes sœurs pour moi! A bientôt!

Ichigo le salua et monta dans sa seat bleu turquoise, démarra en trombe et mit à chanter à tue- tête. Son rêve se réalisait. Pour la 1ère fois, on allait publier un texte de lui ! Bien sûr, les deux dernière années, il avait fait imprimer des poèmes, mais à ses frais car les éditeurs n'en voulaient pas. Aujourd'hui cependant on le publiait pour sa valeur! On l'avait choisi! On avait même comparé son personnage principal à Jack l'Eventreur et à Freddy !

Il glissa sa main dans la poche de sa veste et sentit sous ses doigts le chèque flambant neuf de 100 000 Yens. Peu d'argent mais assez pour faire plaisir a Karin et Yuzu! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien leur faire plaisir? Karin et Yuzu venaient de fêter leurs 17 ans, les jouets pour enfants n'étaient donc plus appropriés... Un ballon de foot et une console de jeu pour Karin et des livres pour Yuzu... Oui des livres! Elle en était folle. Et à son père? Une nouvelle chemise loufoque? Pourquoi pas. Quant à sa mère... Un parfum! Et un collier de perles! Pour lui-même, il ne voulait rien. Après tout voir son nom imprimé à 700 000 exemplaires pendant toute une semaine, n'est-ce pas le plus merveilleux des cadeaux?

Karin et Yuzu était rentré du lycée depuis quelques minutes: elles prenaient leur goûter dans la cuisine lorsqu'Ichigo arriva à la demeure familiale. Il posa les cadeaux sur la table et offrit un grand sourire victorieux à ses jeunes sœurs. Elles levèrent tous des yeux étonnés vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

- J'ai une grande nouvelle! Aizen Sōsuke a enfin accepté de publier une de mes histoires!

Yuzu avala sa bouchée de gâteau et lui lança un regard inquiet:

- C'est une histoire rose ou une histoire noire qu'on va te publier?

- Une noire, Yuzu.

- Une... Noire noire? Ou une gris-clair?

- Une noire noire Yuzu! Le héros est un psychopathe sans aucune pitié qui n'hésitera pas à... Un vrai méchant, conclu-t-il en voyant l'expression apeuré de sa petite sœur.

Karin, elle, se jeta dans ses bras.

- Mes amis vont faire une de ses têtes! s'exclama-t-elle. Leurs parents lisent tous le "Kyoga Suigetsu"! Et puis… maintenant je peux bien te le dire! Il y a quelques semaines en classe la prof nous a lu une plaquette de tes poèmes! Tu sais celle où tu parles d'un autre monde... La soul society! Avec les Shinigami et tout ! Et sur celui où tu parles d'une famille "Kuchiki"? Où les rimes font "... rêvant sur sa terrasse..." " ... le temps où je t'aimasse...". C'est joli parce que toi tu as fait des études mais eux ça les a fait rire! Ils ont trouvé d'autres rimes en "asse" et elles étaient plutôt salées! J'ai dû me battre avec eux à la récré bien qu'ils étaient plus costauds que moi... C'est pour ça que j'avais un œil au beurre noir! ... Et sinon elle va paraître quand ton histoire de psychopathe? demanda-t-elle devant le silence de son frère.

- Je ne sais pas exactement, répondit-il. Le mieux serait qu'elle paraisse dans la semaine du 10 au 15 juin, car le crime a lui le 15 juin à 12h pile...

- Tu me la racontes? lui demanda-t-elle, enthousiaste.

- Pas maintenant Karin, allons annoncer la nouvelle à maman !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour le 1° Chapitre! J'espère que sa vous as plus... La suite viendra bientôt! Je pense faire une publication toute les deux semaines... Sauf si j'ai fini avant! Voilà voilà... Review ? :)<strong>


	3. 3 Chapitre 2 La naissance d'un criminel2

**Crime de papier**

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... * Pleure toutes les larmes de son corps*. Ils sont à Tite Kubo ! * Pleure de nouveau*.

**Résumé**: Kurosaki Ichigo est heureux: Il vient de se lancer dans l'écriture d'un roman noir et, pour la première fois, il sera publié! Mais quelques jours après l'acceptation de ses premiers chapitres, il reçoit une lettre étrange et effrayante signée de "Grimmjow"... Qui est le personnage principal de l'histoire qu'il a inventé!

**Alors pour les reviews anonymes:**

**Yumi-chan:** Merci :) et voilà la suite qui manquer ! :)

**Cha:** Oui je sais que une fille de 17 ans qui se bat dans la cour c'est un peu... bisare mais bon on fais avec hein xD. Quant à ton idée, désolé, mais ce n'est pas sa! Enfin, tu verra au fil de l'histoire! Merci pour ta review :).

**Quant au autre je vous ai déjà répondu :). En tout cas merci à tous, sa fais très plaisir!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2: La naissance d'un criminel (suite).<span>

Masaki Kurosaki était une femme remarquable. Après avoir fait des études brillante en Faculté de Lettres, elle rencontra Isshin Kurosaki, pour qui elle abandonna le rêve de devenir une grande journaliste afin de se consacrer à sa vie de mère au foyer.

Lorsqu'elle rentra des courses, elle vit la table soigneusement dressée et les sourires de complicité que s'échangeaient ses enfants et son mari, elle crut avoir oublié la date d'un événement important. Elle se promit de chercher et de trouver.

Yuzu avait préparé une entrée sobre, mais parfaite: tomates, concombres, oeufs durs, et quelques brins de persil pour faire pétiller le tout. Ichigo s'était occupé du rôti. La serviette sur le bras, il servait un vin rouge. Masaki se sentait bien. Sa journée avait été fatigante. Le ménage de toute la maison à faire, la clinique de son époux à ranger, le petit déjeuné des enfants, le repas du midi, les courses, aller chercher ses filles au lycée... Elle n'avait pas arrêté une seconde! Vers 14h de l'après-midi, elle avait appelé une amie à elle qui était venu prendre le thé: Matsumoto Rangiku.

- Elle m'a raconté qu'elle était allée à une fête hier! Elle y a trop bu de sake et a été complètement saoule ! Et un homme du nom d'Ichimaru Gin l'a abordé et elle est rentrée chez lui! Tu te rends compte? Il aurait pu lui faire n'importe quoi ! Quand je lui ai dit ça elle a rigolé en disant qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche mais bon...

Masaki n'avait pas trouvé les raisons de la petite fête. Elle se doutait que c'était quelque chose d'important, Ichigo ne venait pas souvent manger à la maison! Ce dernier était un peu déçu que sa mère ne trouve pas. Il avait quitté sa carrière de professeur de français pour se consacrer à l'écriture, elle aurait pu se douter quand même...

Vint la tarte aux fraises, faites par Yuzu, et le champagne. Ichigo considéra qu'il était temps de révéler le secret.

Le visage de Masaki s'illumina et elle se jeta dans les bras de son fils. Ichigo commanda alors la suite des opérations: Karin et Yuzu iraient faire leur toilette et se mettraient en pyjama; Masaki s'installerait confortablement dans le salon pour lire le manuscrit ; Isshin veillerait à ce que ses filles s'endorment puis les rejoindrait pendant que lui-même débarrasserait la table et remplirait le lave-vaisselle.

Ce qu'il fit, en ressentant une légère anxiété. L'avis de Masaki lui importait beaucoup, elle était bonne lectrice...

Quand Ichigo revint dans le salon, quelques instants plus tard, Masaki avait fini la lecture des quatre feuillets: elle était abasourdie!

- Ichigo, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai... Ce n'est pas toi qui as écrit ce... cette... cette horreur!

- Cette horreur? Demanda-t-il.

- Ichigo voyons, c'est épouvantable! Je croyais que tu écrivais des poèmes... Des contes pour enfants... Mais cette histoire est terrifiante! Ton personnage est infect! Tu ne peux pas publier ça! Il y a de la violence à chaque ligne, des sentiments horribles et...

Ichigo pâlit.

- Tu as tout oublié de ce que tu as appris sur la littérature? demanda-t-il à sa mère.

- Ichigo des enfants vont lire ça!

Ce dernier arracha les feuillets de la main de sa mère.

- Et alors? s'écria-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu connais au gout des enfants d'aujourd'hui ? Il ne suffit que de regarder les films que Karin et Yuzu aime! Si tu les regardais avec elle tu verrais qu'ils sont plein de momies, de morts vivants et de criminels totalement sadiques! Les enfants ne sont pas en sucre et en guimauve tu sais ! Est-ce que tu connais vraiment Karin?

Il appela alors cette dernière qui accourut, sa brosse à dent encore en main.

- Karin, dit Ichigo, maman et moi avons besoin de ton opinion. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu préfères "Cendrillon" et "La belle au bois dormant" ou "Saw" et "Scream" ?

La jeune fille hésita un instant, regardant tour à tour son frère et sa mère.

- J'ai le droit de mentir? demanda-t-elle en lançant un regard inquiet à sa mère.

- Non, répondit sa mère.

- Bon alors d'accord. "Cendrillon" et "La belle au bois dormant" c'est super... Quand on a moins de 10 ans. Alors que "Saw" et "Scream"... C'est énorme!

Masaki pinça les lèvres, se leva d'un bond et foudroya Karin et Ichigo du regard.

- C'est trop fort! Nous avons mille livres à la maison! Tous les dictionnaires imaginables! Des disquettes éducatives! Et tout ça pour entendre ma fille s'extasier sur un film de quatrième zone avec un langage de charretier! Ah! Vous faites bien la paire tous les deux, toi avec ton psychopathe et toi avec tes... tes "énormes"!

Elle se tue un instant puis déclara:

- Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher. Karin, ne tarde pas trop demain nous nous levons de bonne heure pour aller chez tes grands-parents.

Avant de quitter la pièce elle se retourna.

- Je vous remercie pour le dîner dit-elle. C'était vraiment gentil.

Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Karin se retourna vers son frère.

- Elle fait la tête? demanda-t-elle.

- Mais non Karin, répondit Ichigo en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle est simplement fatiguée. Aller va finir de te brosser les dents et va au lit que tu passes le week-end chez papi et mami.

- Tu viens pas avec nous? questionna-t-elle.

- Non, dimanche j'attaque sérieusement l'écriture de mon roman, alors demain je veux rassembler mes idées et réfléchir. Aller maintenant, au lit.

Puis, Ichigo rentra dans son appartement et se coucha, complètement épuisé.

Le lendemain, quand Ichigo se réveilla, il découvrit un message sur son répondeur de la part de sa mère. Elle lui demandait pardon pour son comportement de la veille. Cependant, elle n'avait pas changé d'avis, elle espérait seulement voir Ichigo abandonner de lui-même cette histoire morbide.

Toute la journée Ichigo fit toute ses tâches ménagères: il chargea la machine à laver, la déchargea, étendit le linge, passa l'aspirateur... Pour se détendre il lava sa voiture avec amour. Il pensa ensuite à sa famille. Il les aimait beaucoup mais il ne comptait pas abandonner son roman.

Il pensa également beaucoup à Grimmjow.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Ce chapitre est assez court car c'est la suite du chapitre 1. Au prochain chapitre l'intrigue commence! Merci d'avoir lu, bisous!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Une lettre mystérieuse

**Crime de papier**

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas... * Pleure toutes les larmes de son corps*. Ils sont à Tite Kubo ! * Pleure de nouveau*.

**Résumé**: Kurosaki Ichigo est heureux: Il vient de se lancer dans l'écriture d'un roman noir et, pour la première fois, il sera publié! Mais quelques jours après l'acceptation de ses premiers chapitres, il reçoit une lettre étrange et effrayante signée de "Grimmjow"... Qui est le personnage principal de l'histoire qu'il a inventé!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3: Une lettre mystérieuse.<span>

Le lendemain, Ichigo se leva vers neuf heures et se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour se préparer un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Bientôt l'odeur du pain grillé et du café se fit sentir, faisant grogner l'estomac d'Ichigo. Une fois qu'il eut rempli sa panse, il monta dans son bureau s'attaquer à la suite de son roman. Le syndrome de le page blanche l'avait souvent assailli, mais cette fois les idées affluaient, les mots cascadaient sous sa plume. Cette histoire était vraiment faite pour lui. Il travailla sans relâche jusqu'à midi, lorsqu'il entendit le facteur. Il alla au courrier et s'installa dans la cuisine pour prendre un repas rapide.

Les trois quarts des lettres étaient des factures, il les mit de côté. Sur la dernière son nom et l'adresse était tapés à la machine. Aucune mention de l'expéditeur ne figurait sur l'enveloppe. Ichigo l'ouvrit avec un couteau de cuisine et sortit son contenu: une lettre et une mèche de cheveux bleu électrique. Intrigué, il déplia la lettre qui était elle aussi écrite à la machine... Il la lut:

" Rendez-vous dans le métro, ligne Yamanote, samedi 20 mai à midi, sois pas en retard. Grimmjow."

Ichigo resta interdit devant tout cela. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Quelqu'un lui jouait-il une supercherie?Mais qui? Qui serait donc assez bête pour lui faire une farce de ce genre? Soudain, le visage de sa mère se mit à flotter dans son esprit. Non... Elle ne serait quand même pas allée jusque-là pour le dissuader d'écrire son roman? Ichigo se mit à voir rouge. Attrapant son téléphone portable, il composa le numéro de sa mère.

- Allo? répondit Masaki.

- Jamais je ne t'aurais cru capable de cette mesquinerie! C'est indigne, ce que tu as fait! s'exclama Ichigo sans ménagement.

- Mais… Ichi mon chéri.. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Demanda la mère totalement perdue.

- La prochaine fois que tu voudras te payer ma tête, fais-le en face au lieu de m'envoyer une lettre idiote! Ça te fera économiser un timbre!

- Euh… Une lettre? Demanda-t-elle toujours perdue.

- Tu me comprends parfaitement! continua de s'énerver Ichigo.

- Ecoute-moi Ichi et tais-toi un peu. Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes : Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me racontes une histoire insensée? Je pense que tu as trop travaillé ces derniers jours, que tu es fatigué et que...

- Et que je me suis moi-même écrit une lettre ?

- Mais tu m'ennuis à la fin avec cette lettre! Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte? C'est une lettre d'insulte?

- Tu le sais bien, allez avoues!

- C'est trop fort! Que veux-tu que je te dise? Tu veux que je jure sur la tête de Yuzu et Karin que je n'ai rien à voir avec cette lettre? Eh bien, je te le jure sur la tête de tes soeurs! Là, tu es content? Maintenant je dois aller les chercher au lycée, à bientôt!

Elle raccrocha. Ichigo ne savait plus quoi penser. Sa colère retomba. Sa mère avait un tel accent de sincérité... Elle détestait le mensonge. Comment aurait-elle pu le jurer sur la tête de ses soeurs si c'était un mensonge? ...

Alors qui? Aizen? Pourquoi pas? Après tout, à longueur de journée, il lisait des textes noirs. Peut-être la couleur avait-elle déteint sur son humour?

Après avoir lu les quatre nouveaux feuillets, Aizen hocha la tête. Visiblement il était satisfait.

- Parfait, mon cher Ichigo! Ces feuillets sont en tout point digne des premiers! J'aime beaucoup votre idée!

- Laquelle, monsieur Sōsuke? demanda Ichigo en souriant. Vous savez bien que j'ai une imagination fertile et maléfique!

Aizen ne broncha pas. Ichigo fut déçu. En reprenant mot pour mot, ceux de la lettre dans son récit, il avait espéré une réaction de son éditeur et qu'ainsi il se trahirait mais il n'en fut rien. Aizen poursuivit :

- "Grimmjow se rendit chez l'armurier, prétendant qu'il était en train d'écrire un roman policier, et demanda des renseignements sur les types d'armes. L'armurier, ravi de pouvoir aider un écrivain, lui présenta différent types d'arme à feu. Il sympathisa avec cet homme aux cheveux bleus. L'armurier lui présenta alors un 9mm Parabellum, qui plut tout de suite à Grimmjow. Il s'empara de l'arme et la pointa sur l'armurier qui ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise. Le bleuté quant à lui fit un sourire carnassier et appuya sur la gâchette. L'homme tomba, le sang s'échappa de sa blessure tandis que l'assassin riait a gorge déployée. Il se retrouva donc dans la nature avec une arme redoutable qui ne demander qu'à s'exprimer. Idée géniale: Une arme féroce pour un assassin féroce." Ichigo, ce texte est très bon. Vous êtes un grand écrivain!

- Merci !

- Et ce rendez-vous que donne Grimmjow à sa prochaine victime! Quel suspense mon cher Ichigo!

- Oui… N'est-il pas? "Rendez-vous dans le métro, ligne Yamanote [...]" Mystérieux non ? demanda Ichigo.

- Oui, je trouve que ça rend le texte encore plus émoustillant.

Ichigo se sentit mal. Malgré toutes ses allusions à la lettre reçue la veille, Aizen était resté impassible. Ou bien il était le meilleur comédien du monde, ou bien il était totalement innocent. N'y tenant plus, Ichigo sortit de son sac l'enveloppe contenant la lettre et les cheveux bleus. Il la tendit au brun qui le regarda d'un air perplexe avant de l'ouvrir précautionneusement. Il lut les quelques lignes qui composaient la lettre puis examina les cheveux avant de rendre le tout à Ichigo.

- On a voulu vous faire une farce, sans aucun doute, dit-il. Vous savez, mon bureau n'est pas un sanctuaire. Des dizaines d'écrivains comme vous y passe, des auteurs reconnus, des éditeurs, les femmes de ménage et j'en passe! Vos feuillets étaient posés en évidence sur mon bureau, quelqu'un les aura lut et aura décidé de monter ce canular! Oubliez donc ces bêtises, Ichigo. A propos, votre contrat est prêt! Nous avons décidé de vous accorder 5 tomes. Est-ce que cela suffira? Bien, dit-il sans attendre la réponse qui allait franchir les lèvres du rouquin, signez ici et là s'il vous plait.

Ichigo fut convaincu par les explications d'Aizen et décida donc d'appeler sa mère le soir même pour lui présenter ses excuses. " C'est toi qui a raison maman, expliqua-t-il, à force d'écrire je suis un peu fatigué... Je me suis emporté, désolé."

Masaki n'avait pas la rancune tenace: elle accepta donc ses excuses. Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans évènement notable: il avait dîné, avait pris une bonne douche relaxante et était monté dans son bureau afin de continuer son manuscrit. Il commença à écrire. Ce chapitre était crucial. Il serait horrible mais c'était nécessaire.

" _La vielle dame marchait dans la rue, titubant sous le poids du sac de courses qu'elle devait porter jusque chez elle. Elle était sans doute veuve et ses enfants habitaient loin. Sur les coups de onze heures, elle regagnait son vieil immeuble: trois étages à monter. L'escalier était sombre et raide, à chaque palier, elle devait s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Dès qu'elle eut ouvert la porte de son appartement, elle appela dans la nuit "Macha? Macha!", et un chat vint aussitôt se frotter à ses jambes en miaulant. La vielle dame lui dit des mots gentils puis se redressa pour fermer à clé derrière elle. La porte pouvait sembler solide mais pourtant sur le palier on l'entendait raconter sa journée à son chat..._

_Personne ne l'avait vu monter dans la cage d'escalier, il était aussi silencieux qu'une panthère en chasse. Il palpa, par-dessus sa veste noire et longue, les formes de son Parabellum. Lentement, il glissa son passe-partout dans la serrure et la crocheta facilement. La porte s'ouvrit doucement dans un léger couinement. Il entra et la referma avec soin avant de s'engouffrer dans les profondeurs du couloir au plancher grinçant, toujours sans que le moindre bruit ne le trahisse. Dans la cuisine, pendant ce temps, la vieille dame remplissait le bol de lait de son chat. Elle ne devait pas avoir l'ouïe très fine, elle tournait le dos à Grimmjow et ne l'entendit pas s'approcher. Il sortit son pistolet et visa soigneusement la tête de la vieille dame. Le chat, lui, le vit et détala, effrayé. Ce fut à ce moment que..."_

Ichigo posa son stylo et s'essuya le front couvert d'une légère pellicule de sueur. " C'est atroce, pensa-t-il. Je suis en train d'écrire un crime abominable!". Il se leva et fit les cents pas dans son bureau, puis se posta à la fenêtre, le front reposant sur la vitre froide, lui faisant le plus grand bien. Il pensa à sa mère... Lorsqu'elle lira ceci, elle sera horrifiée pour de bon!

Alors qu'il pensait aux conséquences qu'aurait son roman sur sa famille, un homme se posta devant la maison d'Ichigo, face à sa fenêtre. Il était emmitouflé d'un long manteau noir assorti à un bonnet noir d'où fusait quelques mèches de cheveux d'un bleu éclatant. Il posa ses prunelles turquoise sur la silhouette du rouquin qui se dessinait à la fenêtre et s'en lécha les lèvres... Ichigo sursauta tout à coup. Il venait de voir l'homme étrange qui semblait le fixer avec un peu _trop_ d'insistance pour que ça soit accidentel. Que faisait-il posté devant son portail? Pourquoi le transperçait-il du regard? Et surtout pourquoi, pourquoi se léchait-il les lèvres à sa vue? Il ouvrit alors la fenêtre et chercha des yeux l'homme mystérieux... Qui avait tout bonnement disparut ! Perplexe il referma la fenêtre et se rassit devant son texte. " Bon... Essayons de rendre cela un peu moins..."

"_ Le chat, lui, le vit et détala, effrayé. Ce fut à ce moment qu'une évidence fit jour dans le cerveau du tueur. Quoi ? Lui, Grimmjow, allait s'abaisser à ce genre de crime médiocre? Il allait tuer cette vieille femme sans importance? Son orgueil le paralysa sur place et il rangea son arme bien sagement à sa place, se contentant de frapper adroitement la vieille femme. Elle s'en remettrait. Plus tard dans la soirée, il appela lui-même la police pour signaler qu'une agression avait eu lieu à telle adresse et qu'il y en aurait d'autres. Plein d'autres. Et il raccrocha."_

Ichigo s'avachit sur son fauteuil et se relut. De son point de vue littéraire c'était... Honteux. "1/20 pour le papier!" Mais sa conscience était soulagée. La vieille dame n'en mourrait pas! C'était écrit! L'encre avait coulé à flots sur sa feuille mais pas le sang. Masaki pourrait lire ce chapitre sans problème, par contre, Aizen allait faire une de ses têtes...

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà le chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il vous as plu. Le prochain chapite devrait arrivé plus rapidement, environs mercredi prochain je pense! Voilà voilà! Reviews ? :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Deux nouvelles victimes

**Crime de papier**

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... * Pleure toutes les larmes de son corps*. Ils sont à Tite Kubo ! * Pleure de nouveau*.

**Résumé**: Kurosaki Ichigo est heureux: Il vient de se lancer dans l'écriture d'un roman noir et, pour la première fois, il sera publié! Mais quelques jours après l'acceptation de ses premiers chapitres, il reçoit une lettre étrange et effrayante signée de "Grimmjow"... Qui est le personnage principal de l'histoire qu'il a inventé!

**Oui je sais on est pas mercredi mais.. J'y tenais plus xD Je voulais le publier absolument alors.. Le voilà le chapitre 4 ! :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4: Deux premières victimes<span>

La journée avait commencé admirablement bien : Ichigo avait ouvert la véranda sur le jardin et dégusté un café fort, savourant avec délice l'air tiède de ce matin de mai. Le printemps était là pour de bon : parfum, couleur, les oiseaux chantaient et le ciel était bleu azur. Il se sentait bien. Il allait pouvoir écrire avec plaisir. Cependant, lorsqu'il alluma la télé pour écouter les informations une nouvelle lui mit la peur au ventre:

"_... Un mystérieux homme anonyme a appelé la police. Madame Suzuki a été sauvagement frappée à la tête, la nuit dernière. Fortement commotionnée, la vielle dame de 70 ans a été transportée au centre hospitalier le plus proche et y reste en observation bien que ses jours ne soient pas en danger. On ignore encore le motif de cette agression ainsi que l'identité de l'agresseur. Pour en revenir à l'homme anonyme ayant prévenu la police, il leur a déclaré au téléphone qu'une agression avait eu lieu et qu'il y en aurait d'autre. Plein d'autres. Eut-il bon de préciser..."_

Quelques instants plus tard, Ichigo était dans sa voiture en route pour l'hôpital où était la vieille dame. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Dans le hall, il s'assit quelques minutes pour essayer de se calmer puis se dirigea calmement vers le bureau de l'accueil où il se présenta comme un proche voisin de la dame. Ainsi, il obtint le numéro de la chambre, cependant les visites n'étaient pas autorisées le matin. Il sortit de l'hôpital et s'assit au café, essayant de faire passer le temps. Il n'arriva, malheureusement, pas à attendre toute la matinée et se dirigea donc vers un fleuriste, où il acheta un bouquet, puis retourna à l'hôpital, se faufilant discrètement dans l'ascenseur.

Très ému, il entra dans la chambre. La vieille dame leva les yeux sur lui sans émotion particulière. Il dit bonjour et pendant quelques secondes de pure angoisse essaya de trouver une quelconque ressemblance avec son personnage en vain. Il n'avait en effet pas fourni de description détaillée dans son récit, étant donné que la vieille dame était censée être un personnage secondaire qui allait disparaître rapidement sous les coups de Grimmjow.

Ichigo expliqua alors qu'il avait entendu la nouvelle à la télé et qu'il avait été ému par cette histoire.

- Alors... Voilà, dit-il en posant le bouquet de fleurs sur une petite table.

La vieille dame le remercia, elle était touchée :

- C'est si rare de s'intéresser aux personnes qu'on ne connait pas, dit-elle.

Ichigo attrapa une chaise et s'assit à côté du lit. Avec autant de patience qu'il put déployer, il se décida à poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. L'agresseur était-il grand? Avait-il les cheveux d'un bleu turquoise assortis à ses prunelles? Etait-il armé?

La vieille dame eut un air désolé.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu monsieur... Je ne sais même pas si c'est un homme ou une femme! Ça s'est passé si vite... Vous êtes un détective? Ou un journaliste? Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

- Oui, une sorte de journaliste, répondit-il.

Ichigo soupira. Sa visite n'avait aucun sens, la vieille dame ne pourrait rien lui apprendre. De plus il craignait de la fatiguer. Soudain, alors qu'il prenait congé, un détail lui revint en mémoire. Son coeur s'accéléra brutalement.

- Est-ce que vous avez un chat à la maison?

- Un chat? Non je n'ai pas de chat.

Le rouquin eut un mal fou à contenir la joie qui explosa en lui. La vieille dame n'avait pas de chat! Elle n'avait rien à voir avec son histoire! Il balbutia:

- Je vous adore madame! J'espère que vous vous remettrez vite!

Il s'apprêta à sortir lorsque la vieille dame le rappela.

- Vous me semblez tellement honnête! Je suis sûre que vous ne me dénoncerez pas. C'est à propos du chat. Je n'ai pas de chat mais il y en a un qui vient me voir de temps en temps. Je crois qu'il m'aime bien, mais je ne connais pas son nom alors je l'appelle "Macha". Je lui donne à manger et lui parle quand il est là. Mais ce n'est pas du vol vous savez! Je ne voudrais pas avoir d'ennuis...

"Tout peut s'expliquer" se disait Ichigo "Tout!". Les agressions de vieille dame, c'était monnaie courante! Des chats qui s'appellent Macha, ça court les rues! Et il devait bien avoir autant de chat qui s'appelaient comme ça qu'il y avait de Satō au Japon ! Et ce coup de fil rien de plus banal ! Quelqu'un passe devant la porte et entend du bruit, il appelle la police mais ne donne pas son nom car s'il le faisait la police débarquerait chez lui, lui ferait remplir de la paperasse... " Tout est explicable je te dis ! Pure coïncidence! Cette histoire me sort par les yeux".

Ichigo déjeunait dans un petit restaurant dans les rues de Tokyo. Il était agité et parlait tout seul. A une table voisine une petite fille le regardait étrangement. Parfois elle se penchait vers sa mère et lui murmurait des mots. Alors, la mère lui faisait les gros yeux et la grondait à voix basse. Ce n'est pas bien de se moquer des gens... La petite fille baissait les yeux, mais, bien vite, elle les relevait. Ichigo pensa à Karin et Yuzu... Un jour, ses deux jeunes soeurs pourraient le regarder comme... Comme on regarde un fou?

Dès 14h Ichigo se rendit au siège du "Kyoka Suigetsu" et il annonça la nouvelle à Aizen.

- J'abandonne l'histoire de Grimmjow.

Aizen le regarda sans rien dire.

- J'espère être clair, poursuivit-il. Je ne suis pas fait pour les psychopathes mais pour les lapins roses. Mes nerfs sont à fleur de peau, je n'ai aucun tempérament.

Aizen eut un sourire.

- Comme vous voulez mon cher! Mais je vous rappelle que vous avez signé un contrat. Un contrat est un contrat, et vice versa. Après tout Grimmjow m'appartient autant qu'à vous. Et j'y tiens énormément.

- Je vous le donne. Je vous cède tous les droits. Je disparais, je m'enterre.

Aizen soupira.

- Vous me semblez très fatigué. Tant pis. J'aurais aimé que vous meniez cette histoire à son terme. Mais enfin, si votre décision est ferme et irrévocable, je confierais la suite de votre histoire à quelqu'un d'autre. Ma foi, il ne manque pas de jeunes ambitieux et de talent! Naturellement, nous ajouterons une clause à votre contrat, afin que nulle contestation juridique ne risque de ternir un jour nos relations. En d'autres termes, je ne mentionnerais pas votre nom dans le "Kyoka Suigetsu". Dès que vous aurez signé cette clause, vous ne serez plus l'auteur de Grimmjow. Vous rentrerez dans l'ombre. Dommage, en vérité. Grimmjow était peut-être votre chance. Le début de la gloire. La porte ouverte vers de nouveaux horizons. Vous auriez peut-être pu le publier en tant que roman à part entière! J'espère que vous avez bien réfléchi.

Les deux hommes se quittèrent sur une poignée de mains et des paroles courtoises mais Ichigo savait à quoi s'en tenir: jamais plus le patron ne publierait le moindre texte pour lui.

Désormais, les colonnes du "Kyoka Suigetsu" lui seraient interdites, ainsi que les sept ou huit autres publications du groupe de presse qu'Aizen Sōsuke dirigeait. Les ponts étaient coupés.

Bizarrement, un matin, le patron en personne lui téléphona. Après les politesses d'usages, il dit:

- Je voulais vous donner des nouvelles de votre ami, Abarai Renji... Oui, c'est à lui que j'avais pensé pour prendre la relève de votre roman... Monsieur Abarai était en reportage à Osaka. J'ai pris contact avec lui. La proposition l'intéressait. Il devait commencer dans les prochains jours... Il a quitté Osaka hier. Hélas, un terrible accident a eu lieu alors qu'il roulait au bord d'un fossé... Incompréhensible... En plein jour, sur route dégagée... La voiture a fait plusieurs tonneaux.

- Et Renji? demanda Ichigo la bouche sèche.

- Oh, Monsieur Abarai s'en sortira... Plusieurs fractures, cependant... Je tenais à vous avertir, sachant vos relations d'amitié avec lui. Voilà... A propos, puisque j'ai l'occasion de vous parler, peut-être avez-vous changé d'avis depuis notre dernière entrevue... Oui, Grimmjow est de nouveau en panne, c'est navrant... Si vous revenez sur votre décision, passez-moi un coup de fil!

Cet incident touchait Ichigo au plus profond de lui-même. Du jour au lendemain son comportement changea. A la moindre remarque, il entrait dans une colère noire et rigolait quelques instants plus tard sans aucune raison apparente. Dix fois par soir il vérifiait que tous les volets et toutes les portes étaient bien fermés. Il se levait en pleine nuit pour faire des rondes dans sa maison, dans le jardin une torche dans la main, un râteau dans l'autre. Un jour, Masaki le trouva dans son jardin, sous le chêne, fiévreux et plaintif en train de marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles.

Peu après l'incident d'Abarai, Ichigo reçu une deuxième lettre, une lettre courte.

" Ichigo, c'est toi que je veux et personne d'autre. Personne ne se mettra en travers de notre chemin. Notre destinée est d'être ensemble. J'attends avec impatience le 20 mai. Grimmjow."

Ichigo ricana: il avait enfin la preuve! Grimmjow n'avait pas pu écrire cette lettre! Sinon, il aurait parlé de la vieille dame, forcément! Il aurait remercié Ichigo pour ce premier travail! Mais Aizen ne connaissait pas cet épisode! Il ne l'avait même pas lu ! Voilà pourquoi il n'en faisait pas mention ! C'était la preuve. Il était l'auteur de ces lettres! Ainsi, tous les moyens étaient bon pour obliger les gens à se courber devant lui.

Ichigo se précipita sur le téléphone est appela le Kyoka Suigetsu. Une secrétaire lui répondit qu'Aizen Sōsuke était absent. Il mariait sa fille, Nell, a un américain du nom de Nnoitra. Actuellement il devait être quelque part en Californie. Il ne rentrerait pas avant plusieurs jours.

- Comme par hasard! s'écria Ichigo. Mais dites bien à ce rat que je l'attends! Que je lui ferais avaler son venin! Que je...

On lui raccrocha au nez. Il continua d'hurler ses insultes longtemps. Puis, il aperçut sa mère et ses soeurs, venues lui rendre visite, serrées les unes contre les autres effrayées par ses éclats. Il baissa les yeux.

- Je suis désolé...

Il attrapa le journal pour cacher sa honte et vit la date du jour. On était le 18 mai. Dans deux jours, le soi-disant "Grimmjow" lui avait posé un rendez-vous...

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour ce chapitre 4 ! Je sais qu'il est plutôt court, le chapitre 5 devrait être plus long et rempli d'action! J'essayerai de le publier au plus vite! Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? :).<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: La manifestation de Grimmjow

**Crime de papier**

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... * Pleure toutes les larmes de son corps*. Ils sont à Tite Kubo ! * Pleure de nouveau*.

**Résumé**: Kurosaki Ichigo est heureux: Il vient de se lancer dans l'écriture d'un roman noir et, pour la première fois, il sera publié! Mais quelques jours après l'acceptation de ses premiers chapitres, il reçoit une lettre étrange et effrayante signée de "Grimmjow"... Qui est le personnage principal de l'histoire qu'il a inventé!

**Merci à toute les reviews anonyme ainsi qu'au autre! Je pense vous avoir tous répondu mais si ce n'est pas le cas manifestez vous! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5 : La manifestation de Grimmjow.<span>

Dès le lendemain Ichigo mit plus d'ardeur que d'habitude dans toutes ses taches quotidiennes. Il était allé chez le coiffeur, ses cheveux lui arrivant à l'épaule. Il avait même revêtu son jogging et était aller courir pour se changer les idées. Puis il rentra chez lui prendre une douche chaude, laissant l'eau détendre ses muscles un à un. L'eau ruisselait sur son torse finement musclé, puis descendait sur son sexe, sur ses cuisses pour finir leur course au sol. Il resta ainsi longtemps, à observer le ruissellement de l'eau sur son torse lorsque le téléphone sonna. Il sortit alors du bac, éteignit l'eau et passa une serviette blanche autour de sa taille. Il sortit de la pièce et alla jusqu'au salon attraper le téléphone.

- Allô ?

- Ichigo ? C'est maman. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Bien, je vais bien. Dis-moi mon chéri tu peux me rendre un service ?

- Bien sur qu'est-ce qu'i l y a ?

- Ton père m'amène une semaine à Saporo et je me demandais si tu voudrais bien garder Yuzu ? Karin, elle, dort chez un ami à elle.

- Oui bien sûr ! Je vais préparer la chambre d'ami. Elle vient quand ?

- Ce soir c'est possible ?

- Oui pas de problème ! Je l'attends, répondit Ichigo.

- Merci mon chou, à tout à l'heure.

Ichigo raccrocha et retourna dans la salle de bain pour finir de se sécher, puis alla au salon regardait la télé attendant que sa mère et sa sœur arrivent.

Le 20 mai était enfin arrivé, pourtant Ichigo ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et passa sa journée normalement : il se leva à 7h afin de préparer le petit déjeuner de Yuzu ainsi que le sien, alla à la douche et discuta avec sa petite sœur pendant qu'ils mangeaient. Le bus s'arrêta alors devant la maison et elle partit au lycée en disant à ce soir à son frère.

La matinée passa avec une lenteur exagérée aux yeux d'Ichigo. A partir d'onze heures il ne fit que se demander « j'y vais ? Je n'y vais pas. J'y vais ? Je n'y vais pas ». A la demi, n'y tenant plus, il sortit faire un footing dans les bois environnants. Allez savoir pourquoi la verdure l'avait toujours apaisé. Il courut une vingtaine de minutes sous le ciel couvert lorsque quelques gouttes vinrent s'écraser sur son front. Il leva alors les yeux au ciel et vit des nuages noirs laissant échapper la pluie. Un éclair apparut, le tonnerre gronda. Il décida alors qu'il était sans aucun doute préférable de rentrer chez lui au plus vite avant que le temps n'empire. Il courut vite jusqu'à chez lui et y fut en à peine quelques minutes. Il sortit ses clés pour déverrouiller la porte mais vit alors qu'elle était déjà ouverte. Perplexe il pénétra lentement dans sa demeure et avança sans bruit jusqu'à sa cuisine. L'horloge indiquait 12h05, il avait bel et bien raté le rendez-vous de « Grimmjow »… Il aperçut soudain une lettre sur la table qui n'était pas là lorsqu'il était parti, il en était sûr. Il s'en saisit et remarqua que quelqu'un avait griffonné son nom sur l'enveloppe. Il l'ouvrit avec appréhension et en sortit une feuille blanche pliée en quatre avec écrit :

« Tu n'es pas venu Ichi… Tu le regretteras dans les heures qui arrivent, crois-moi. Grimmjow. »

Une boule se forma dans la gorge d'Ichigo qui eut soudainement du mal à respirer. Ce… Cette personne s'était introduite chez lui ! Et étant donné que la porte d'entrée était ouverte… Il avait sûrement une clé de sa maison. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » grogna t-il effrayé. Il monta dans sa chambre et se roula en boule sur le lit, cherchant une quelconque explication logique à cette situation, pour le moins étrange. Très peu de personnes avaient les clés de chez lui… Sa mère, Karin et Yuzu et sa meilleure amie, Tatsuki. Serait-ce elle qui lui aurait joué une blague dès le début ? … Non, impossible elle n'était même pas au courant qu'il allait publier une histoire… Et en plus elle était en voyage en France donc… Ses sœurs ? Non, Karin voulait la suite, Yuzu ? Elle avait eu peur lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire noire, avait-elle était effrayé au point de commettre toute ses mauvaise plaisanteries pour le faire arrêter d'écrire ? Peu probable mais envisageable tout du moins. Et restait donc sa mère qui était parti en voyage à Saporo. Est-ce que ce voyage ne serait-il pas une excuse pour pouvoir exécuter d'autre mauvais tour ? Sa mère était-elle donc tordue à ce point ? Non…

Une mal de tête lui vrilla le crâne et il se recroquevilla un peu plus, essayant de sombrer dans le sommeil pour échapper à cette situation farfelue.

Ce fut vers 18h qu'il se réveilla enfin. Il s'allongea sur le dos en posant une de ses mains sur ses yeux tout en écoutant les bruits de la maison qui étaient inexistants. Il comprit alors que quelque chose n'allait pas. Yuzu, bien que silencieuse, aurait tout de même fait du bruit en se déplaçant ou en écoutant la télévision. Il fronça les sourcils et se leva lentement de son lit et descendit les marches qui le menèrent au salon. Personne. Son froncement de sourcil s'accentua légèrement. Il s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée et ne vit pas les chaussures de sa sœur. Cette fois-ci, une légère panique s'empara de lui. Il retourna au salon et regarda s'il avait un message, rien. Il se saisit alors du combiné et appela une des amies d'enfance de Yuzu, Asami qu'il avait longtemps côtoyée lorsqu'il sortait avec sa sœur.

- Allô ? C'est moi, Ichigo. Tu vas bien Asami ?

- Oui, je vais bien et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu m'appelles ?

- Eh bien… Yuzu n'est pas rentré… Je me demandais si tu l'avais vu ?

- Hein ? Mais enfin, Ichigo… Tu as appelé Yuzu avant qu'elle ne prenne le bus avec moi pour lui dire qu'un ami à toi viendrais la chercher ! Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- Euh… Tu as vu cet « ami » ?

- Bien sûr, il avait des cheveux bleus éclatants assortis à ses yeux, il était assez grand et suuuper musclé ! En gros il était trop beau !

- …

- Ichigo ? Tu es là ?

- Je… Oui…

- Yuzu est là hein ? Elle est rentrée ?

- Non, pas encore… Bon je vais faire un tour dans le quartier pour voir… A plus !

Sur ce, il raccrocha. Il sortit alors de sa maison et s'avança dans la rue pour voir si elle n'était pas en train de jouer dans la rue avec ses amies, personne non plus. Sa respiration s'accéléra brutalement lorsqu'il aperçut une enveloppe de papier kraft dépasser de sa boite à lettre. Il s'approcha lentement, mesurant chacun de ses pas, redoutant ce qu'elle pouvait contenir. Une fois la distance franchi, il attrapa l'enveloppe et la palpa au travers, tâchant de deviner son contenu. Il sentit sous ses doigts une surface plane et ronde, un CD ainsi qu'une feuille de papier pliée plusieurs fois. Il retourna dans sa cuisine. Fébrile, il l'ouvrit et fit glisser sur la table un dvd ainsi qu'une lettre. Il se saisit du disque ainsi que de la lettre avant de s'engouffrer dans le salon pour mettre le dvd dans le lecteur. Il s'assit sur la canapé et enclencha la vidéo. Ce qu'il vit le glaça d'effroi : à l'écran se tenait Yuzu attachée aux poignets et aux chevilles par terre. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir mal mais avait l'air terrifiée.

Ichi-ni… murmura-t-elle.

Puis un éclair bleu passa devant la caméra et l'écran redevint noir. « Merde ! » jura intérieurement Ichigo. Il déplia alors la lettre et lu :

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas oublier notre rendez-vous. Tu veux récupérer ta sœur avant que ta chère maman ne rentre? Alors viens me retrouver à l'ancienne gare, dans le plus grand bâtiment à 19h. Si tu ne viens pas, ta petite sœur adorée risquera d'être celle sur qui je passerai ma colère. Penses-y. Grimmjow.»

Ichigo prit alors conscience de la réalité de Grimmjow. Trop de coïncidences arrivaient d'un coup pour que ça ne soit pas vrai. Grimmjow était née à l'instant même où il avait écrit le premier mot de son histoire. Et il avait l'air déterminé à le rencontrer. A présent, Ichigo n'avait guère le choix. Il regarda sa montre : 18h25. L'ancienne gare était à 20 minutes en voiture. Sans réfléchir plus que ça il se saisit de ses clés de voiture et se rua à l'extérieur pour aller sauver Yuzu.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà le chapitre 5 ! Bon je dois vous avouer que je vais publier plus lentement à cause de la rentré et parce que je passe mon BEP à la fin de l'année donc... Je ferai du mieux que je peux! Enfin j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! Dans le prochain citron surement! Bisous bisous! Une petite review pour la route ? :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 6: Première rencontre ?

**Crime de papier**

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... * Pleure toutes les larmes de son corps*. Ils sont à Tite Kubo ! * Pleure de nouveau*.

**Résumé**: Kurosaki Ichigo est heureux: Il vient de se lancer dans l'écriture d'un roman noir et, pour la première fois, il sera publié! Mais quelques jours après l'acceptation de ses premiers chapitres, il reçoit une lettre étrange et effrayante signée de "Grimmjow"... Qui est le personnage principal de l'histoire qu'il a inventé!

**Et voili voilou le chapitre tant attendu… * roulement de tambour * La rencontre de Grimm et Ichi ! Héhé… J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop eu d'envie de meurtre après cet immense retard… Quoi que noté que ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est les professeurs qui me donne trop de devoir ! Non ! Vous posez c'est couteau ti suite ! Sinon j'enlève le citron de ce chapitre ! Bieeeeeen ! Maintenant que je suis relativement en sécurité… Voilà le chapitre !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6 :<span>

- Yuzu… Yuzu… Yuzu…

Ichigo répété ce nom dans sa tête inlassablement, obnubilé par ce qui avait pu arriver a sa chère petite sœur. Il jeta un coup d'œil a sa montre : 18h48. Il jura. Il était coincé dans les embouteillages depuis maintenant 5 minutes. Si sa continué comme sa… Il lui resté juste un kilomètre ! Un petit kilomètre et il récupéré sa sœur. Pourquoi le destin lui joué t-il un tour comme ? Il lui resté seulement 12minutes pour sortir de ses fichu embouteillage, arrivé a la gare, se garé et aller dans le bâtiment désigné…

- Bordel ! hurla t-il.

18h52… N'écoutant que sa volonté de sauvé Yuzu, il se déporta sur la voie de secours et abandonna sa voiture, fermant tout de même a clé avec de se mettre a courir sur la route. Il se rappeler encore de ses cours de sport du lycée : 12 secondes pour faire 100mètres. Il avait toujours était rapide, avait toujours eu de bonne jambe. Resté juste à savoir s'il pouvait encore tenir le rythme !

Enfin, il était arrivé. Il courut en direction du bâtiment et ouvrit la porte précipitamment, l'envoyant taper contre le mur dans un BANG retentissant. Il avança d'un mètre et jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce où il était. Personne.

- Yu… Zu ? Yuzu ?

Aucune réponse. Un air froid le fit frissonner alors qu'il avançait encore un peu dans la grande pièce vide.

_BANG_

Ichigo sursauta, quelqu'un venait de fermé la porte derrière lui. Il se retourna lentement, appréhendant ce a quoi il allait faire face. Il était là, adossé nonchalamment a la porte qu'il venait de fermé et le transperçait du regard. Ichigo l'observa plus en détail et senti son cœur s'accéléré a la vue de ses cheveux bleus qui tenait de manière naturelle en l'air avec cependant trois mèches de cheveux lui retombant sur le front. Il descendit ensuite vers ses yeux, d'un bleu turquoise étincellent. Son nez droit, ses lèvres... Le rouquin baissai encore un peu les yeux et vit qu'il portait un long manteau noir, comme l'avait dire Asami. Un jean noir et des converses complété l'ensemble. Il était indiscutablement très beau. Soudain, il rit. Ichigo se rappelai alors pourquoi il était ici.

- Où … Où est Yuzu ? Demanda t-il en essayant de cacher le tremblement de sa voix en bombant le torse.

Aucune réponse ne vint et il réitéra sa question, n'obtenant rien encore une fois. L'inconnu se contenté de l'examiné des pieds à la tête, poussant des rires sadiques bref. Soudain, sans crier gare, le bleuté s'avança vers Ichigo d'un pas déterminé et s'arrêta a quelques petits centimètres de lui seulement et le regarda droit dans les yeux, forçant le rouquin a lever la tête. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que l'homme au manteau était si grand…

Ichigo cru lire une multitude de chose dans les yeux de l'homme face à lui. Il sentait entre eux une sorte de connexion, de lien. Un sentiment inexplicable.

- Je ne pensai pas que tu viendras si vite, Ichi. Tu as vraiment eu peur pour ta sœur.

- Qui.. Vous êtes qui ? articula Ichigo, obnubilé par la voix de son interlocuteur.

- Comment sa ? Tu ne sais pas ? Tu as pourtant reçu toute mes lettres n'est-ce pas ? Et la mèche de cheveux bleus, sa ne te dit rien ?

-Je.. Si j'ai tout reçu, répondit-il en reculant de plus en plus loin du bleuté qui le suivait dans son mouvement.

Le dos d'Ichigo rencontra une surface dure, le mur. Il dégluti difficilement alors que l'inconnu placer chacune de ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête d'Ichigo, rendant toute fuite impossible.

- Je suis Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaggerjack. C'est toi qui ma créer lorsque tu as posé ton stylo sur ta 1er feuille, c'est toi qui ma imaginé et donner cette apparence. Je suis l'objet de ton plus profond fantasme. Tu t'en ai rendu compte surement, vu comment tu bégaye et comment ton cœur c'est accéléré…

- Je… non.. Je veux juste récupéré ma sœur ! Laissez-moi passer ! commença a paniquer Ichigo.

- A quoi sa servirai que je te laisse passer, tu ne sais même pas où elle est… Et je ne vais pas te la rendre gratuitement, tu t'en rends compte ? Demanda Grimmjow en approchant dangereusement son visage de celui du rouquin qui rougit.

- Que… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Ichigo sa bouche a seulement quelques millimètre de celle de Grimmjow qu'elles effleurèrent lorsqu'il parla.

- Déjà, tu me tutoie, ensuite je te veux toi.

Les jambes d'Ichigo tremblèrent violement lorsque cette voix si sensuelle murmura sa, provoquant des frissons le long de son échine.

- Moi ? osa t-il demandé après un silence.

- Oui, toi.

Sur ce, Grimmjow franchi le peu d'espace qu'il resté entre ses lèvres et celle d'Ichigo dans un baiser. Le roux ce figea, puis essaya de le repousser, sans résultat. Il essaya alors de le frappé, de lui faire mal par une quelconque manière : coup de poing, coup de pied, Il essaya même de lui mordre la lèvre sauf que la langue de Grimmjow profita de l'occasion pour ce frayer un chemin dans sa bouche. Le rouquin essaya de la mordre mais Grimmjow ne broncha pas. Ichigo se rappela alors une phrase de son histoire : « Grimmjow étais sans nul doute un être hors du commun, son intelligence était très supérieure a la moyenne et avais une résistance physique incroyable. ».

« Et merde ! » pensa Ichigo.

Les mains de Grimmjow jusqu'alors posé de par et d'autre de la tête d'Ichigo se posèrent subitement sur ses hanches, effleurant son torse au passage. A bout de souffle, Ichigo réussit enfin à casser le baiser et tourna la tête vers la droite, essayant d'échapper aux lèvres inquisitrices de Grimmjow. Il se senti tout a coup étroit dans son pantalon et rougis.

«- Non… Je… Je bande ? » Ce demanda t-il.

- Fais pas comme si je te faisais pas de l'effet Ichi, je vois la bosse qui déforme ton pantalon d'ici, susurra le bleuté.

- Arrête ! répondit Ichigo.

- Je crois que ta pas compris, Ichi. Ta sœur, c'est moi qui la retiens en otage et je peux y faire n'importe quoi n'importe quand ! Alors je vais te proposer un marché ok ? Tu me laisse te prendre contre ce mur et en échange je laisse partir ta sœur… Par contre, elle n'est pas aussi loin que tu pourrais le croire alors ne la traumatise pas en criant, Berry.

Grimmjow n'attendis pas de réponse et posa ses lèvre contre celle d'Ichigo. Ce dernier ce cilla pas, aillant très bien compris la menace à peine voilé : sois il se débattait et Yuzu souffrait, sois il se laissait faire et Yuzu serai relâché. Le choix était vite fait. Il se laissa donc embrasser puis retourner contre le mur, son visage appuyé par une main du bleuté contre le béton. Il gémit faiblement de douleur puis poussa un petit glapissement en sentant son jean glisser le long de ses cuisses. Sa première fois aller donc se passer comme sa ? se demandait-il lorsqu'une main se glissa dans son caleçon pour venir taquiner son entrée. Le doigt força et commença son ascension en Ichigo. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, reflétant toute la douleur qu'essaya de contenir le rouquin. Un sanglot lui échappa et Grimmjow stoppa tout mouvement.

- Tu pleures ? demanda t-il avec étonnement.

Aucune réponse ne vient. Il retira son doigt précautionneusement puis retourna Ichigo, de façon a ce qu'ils soient face à face.

- Pars.

Ce mot résonna dans la pièce, puis la pression exercée sur les épaules d'Ichigo disparut. Il releva précipitamment la tête, cherchant du regard le bleuté. Personne. Il était parti.

- Grimmjow… murmura t-il.

Une sensation de vide se manifesta en lui. Pourquoi ? Cet homme était prêt a le violer il y a peu et maintenant il lui… Manquer ? Ichigo secoua la tête, cherchant à se remettre les idées en place. Yuzu.

- Yuzu ? Yuzu ? apella t-il, ouvrant porte sur porte pour la trouver.

Il avança encore un peu et s'arrêta devant une nouvelle série de porte.

- Mmmh ! Mmmh !

- Yuzu ? S'écria Ichigo en ouvrant précipitamment la porte d'où venait le bruit.

Sa petite sœur était là, assise contre le mur, un bâillon autour de la bouche et les bras maintenu dans le dos. Il s'approcha d'elle et la libéra avant de la serré dans ses bras, soulagé de la retrouvée en bonne santé.

- Yuzu… Tu va bien Yuzu ? Il ne ta rien fais ?

- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles, Ichi-ni ? Grimmjow est très gentil ! Il ma payée une glace, ma amener au parc d'attraction et ma proposer de faire un jeu ! On était justement en train de jouer… On devait chacun son tour tenir le plus longtemps ici ! Et je crois bien que j'ai gagnée ! Où est-il d'ailleurs ?

- Euh… il… Il est parti… souffla Ichigo.

Il avait bien roulé sa sœur, lui faisant prendre son enlèvement pour un jeu… Il décida de rentré a la maison, faisant promettre a sa sœur de ne rien raconter à sa mère.

Une fois rentré, il alla directement dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit. Son corps le brulait la où les mains de Grimmjow l'avait touché. Rien qu'au souvenir de la sensation des mains parcourant son corps, Ichigo se senti durcir. Il s'allongea sur le lit, encore en état de choc. Pourquoi Grimmjow était parti comme sa ? Pourquoi avait-il eu un air si… Dépité ? Lorsqu'il avait vu les larmes coulant sur ses joues ? Le sang afflua a son visage alors qu'il se rappeler les traits du bleuté, l'étincelle de vie au fond de ses yeux accompagnée pourtant d'un vide immense.

- Grimmjow… murmura t-il en fermant les yeux, passant une main las sur son visage. Grimmjow…

Il se rappela alors de l'effleurement de la main de Grimmjow sur sa hanche et posa ses doigts au même endroit, tachant de ressentir de nouveau les sensations qu'il avait ressenti. Un frisson parcouru son échine, l'excitant encore plus. Ayant déjà était frustré cette après-midi il céda a ses pulsions et déboutonna lentement le bouton de son jean d'une main tout en relevant son tee shirt pour finalement l'enlever, descendant ensuite son pantalon. Il finit en caleçon, sa main droite caressant son sexe par-dessus son boxer tandis que la gauche pincer ses mamelons, les faisant se dresser. Il ferma les yeux et imagina Grimmjow lui faisant tout cela. Sa main glissa bien rapidement a l'intérieur de son seul vêtement, empoignant son sexe pour lui imprimé un mouvement de va et viens rapide, lui arrachant des gémissements incontrôlé. Son excitation monta d'un cran lorsqu'il se rappela la voix de Grimmjow, son langage de charretier…

- Grimm… Grimmjow…

Une sensation de chaleur bien connue pris place dans son bas ventre, l'avertissent qu'il se déversera dans peu de temps. Il accéléra la vitesse de ses mouvements, haletant plus fort que jamais. Il jouit en criant le nom de Grimmjow, apercevant le visage du bleuté dans son orgasme. Son dos se souleva du matelas, alors qu'il profité des derniers instants de plaisir.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? souffla Ichigo.

* * *

><p><strong>ET VOILAAAAAAAA ! Une très longue absence, et j'en suis terriblement désolé… J'espère que sa vous as plu ! Et… Une petite review pour donner du courage pour le prochain chapitre ? Au programme : les interrogations d'Ichi, l'absence de Grimmjow et… Une surprise ! Voilà voilà !<strong>


	8. Chapter 7: Interrogation

**Crime de papier**

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... * Pleure toutes les larmes de son corps*. Ils sont à Tite Kubo ! * Pleure de nouveau*.

**Résumé**: Kurosaki Ichigo est heureux : il vient de se lancer dans l'écriture d'un roman noir et, pour la première fois, il sera publié! Mais quelques jours après l'acceptation de ses premiers chapitres, il reçoit une lettre étrange et effrayante signée de "Grimmjow"... Qui est le personnage principal de l'histoire qu'il a inventé !

**Note de l'auteur :** Héhéhéhé… NOOOOOOOOON, ne me tuez pas ! Je suis gentilleeeee ! … Ou pas ! Bref ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Héhé ! On range les tomates ! Vous les ressortirez à la fin hahaha :D Enfin, à tout à l'heure ! Je voulais aussi vous remercier toutes (tous ? J'ai un public masculin ? [on sais jamais D]) qui me suivez dans l'écriture de cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaît toujours autant ! Et merci à Margotte chérie d'amour pour... Tu sais quoi ! :D

**Pour Ronsheep : ta dédicace est dedans ! Je l'avais oubliée dans le précédent chapitre… Honte à moi ! Mais elle y est, promis ! :)**

* * *

><p>Une semaine. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Grimmjow était parti. Et une semaine qu'il n'avait plus la moindre nouvelle. Ichigo avait repris sa vie normalement. Enfin, presque normalement. Il avait négligé l'écriture, ses pensées étant complètement tournées vers Grimmjow.<p>

Ichigo s'étira dans son lit et avisa l'heure que lui présentait son réveil. 9h30. Il s'étira encore quelques minutes avant d'ouvrir lentement le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Précautionneusement, presque amoureusement même, il en sorti une grande enveloppe de papier kraft marron, qu'il posa au centre de son lit, avant de s'asseoir lui-même devant. Doucement, il en sorti quelques lettres, ainsi qu'une mèche de cheveux bleus. Il sourit. Il la porta a son nez et en huma l'odeur, se rappelant l'odeur de son propriétaire, son langage de charretier, ses grandes mains parcourant son corps…

Ichigo ne se comprenait pas lui-même. Devant Grimmjow, il avait eu peur. Une peur indicible, sans nom, qui l'avait paralysé et même fait pleuré. Et maintenant que Grimmjow avait disparu, il lui manquait.

- Tu devrais aller voir un psy, mon p'tit Ichigo… murmura t-il en passant sa main sur son visage, las.

Il rangea soigneusement les lettres et la mèche dans l'enveloppe avant de la remettre bien sagement à sa place, dans sa table de chevet.

C'était devenu un rituel. Tout les matins, alors qu'il se réveillait il s'asseyait au bord de son lit et sortait cette enveloppe… Et tous les jours, il se faisait la même remarque. Depuis maintenant sept jours.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? …

Décidant qu'il était temps d'arrêter de ruminer, il se leva et alla s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain, décidé à prendre un grand bain relaxant et bien chaud. Il actionna le robinet et régla la température, boucha la baignoire et entreprit de se déshabiller. Une fois nu, il se planta devant le miroir, à coté du lavabo et s'examina de la tête au pied. Déçu, il s'aperçut que son bleu à la hanche disparaissait… Dans deux ou trois jours, il ne serait plus. Le bleu fait par les mains de Grimmjow… Il s'approcha un peu plus de la glace et vit que sa lèvre été redevenu normale, et que la bosse au niveau de son front ne serai bientôt plus qu'un souvenir. Une vague de tristesse l'envahit. Dans quelques jours, il n'aurait plus aucune marque, plus aucune trace du fait que Grimmjow l'avait touché… Ses yeux lui piquèrent soudainement, puis des larmes apparurent, coulant le long de ses joues.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Et puis, c'était quoi cette expression lorsqu'il a vu mes larmes ? C'était quoi cette douceur lorsqu'il a retiré son doigt ? Et surtout, surtout, pourquoi est-il parti ? »

Oui, décidément, ça n'allait pas fort pour Ichigo… Heureusement que sa sœur était rentrée chez elle, il n'était pas de très bonne compagnie ces derniers temps.

Un bruit d'eau se fit entendre et il se tourna vers la baignoire presque pleine et ferma les robinets avant d'entrer dans l'eau brûlante qui détendait ses muscles. Délicieux. Il poussa un petit soupir de plaisir et ferma les yeux. Et bien sûr, la première image qui lui vint était le visage de Grimmjow, un peu déconfit et inquiet… La dernière image qu'il avait eue de lui.

- Putain… Tu es pathétique, Kurosaki ! On dirait une collégienne en manque d'amour, doublé d'un dépressif ! Il suffit que tu le revoies, que tu t'explique avec lui et le tour est réglé! Mais… Comment le retrouver ? Il n'existe pas vraiment… Putain, tu fais chier, Grimmjow ! …

Le rouquin réfléchit encore quelques instants, cherchant une quelconque façon de retrouver le bleuté.

- Fais chier… J'aimerai que tu apparaisses, ici, maintenant… J'aimerais tellement… Je crains, tomber amoureux d'une personne, d'une histoire, pas finie en plus, que j'ai écrit…

Soudain, cela fit « tilt » dans le cerveau d'Ichigo.

- Mais bien sûr ! C'est mon histoire ! Mon personnage ! Que j'suis con !

Il sortit précipitamment du bain, se sécha prestement et enfila rapidement un yukata bleu nuit. Il fit couler l'eau de son bain et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain pour se précipiter dans son bureau. Il posa ensuite son auguste séant sur la chaise et ouvrit son ordinateur, l'alluma et ouvrit une page internet à toute vitesse. Il se saisit tout aussi vite de son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Aizen Sosuke.

- Allô, ici la secrétaire d'Aizen Sosuke, directeur du Kyoka Suigetsu j'écoute ?

- Oui, allô, ici Kurosaki Ichigo, j'aimerais parler à…

- Ah, le coupa sèchement la secrétaire. Kurosaki-san… Je suppose que vous voulez parler à « ce rat » et que vous voulez lui faire avaler son venin ?

- Euh… Non, excusez-moi pour l'autre jour, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de parler à Aizen-san.

- C'est à quel sujet ?

- "Crime de papier".

Soudain, la conversation changea radicalement. La secrétaire eue l'air stressée et sa voix s'adoucit.

- Oh, excusez-moi, Kurosaki-san, je vous passe Aizen-sama tout de suite !

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Pourquoi était-elle si stressée et gentille tout à coup ?

- Sosuke Aizen à l'appareil.

- Ah, Aizen-san ! C'est Kurosaki…

- Ichigo ! le coupa Aizen. Je suis heureux de vous entendre ! Silence radio depuis une semaine, je pensais vraiment que vous étiez mort !

- Non, non, je vais bien.

- Fort bien, fort bien. Que me vaut le plaisir de cet appel ? demanda t-il, sérieusement.

- Eh bien… Je voulais savoir ou vous en étiez des recherches de mon remplaçant pour crime de papier? …

- Oh… Et bien, nous n'avons trouvé personne figuré vous ! Depuis Abarai, personne ne veut prendre le risque… Tout le monde crois que « Grimmjow » existe vraiment et que c'est lui qui a provoqué l'accident, c'est fou non ?

- Oui, c'est fou, souffla Ichigo la bouche soudain sèche. Donc, vous n'avez personne ?

- Exact…

- J'ai quelque chose à vous proposez. Accepteriez-vous de me reprendre ? Par contre, ce roman se fera en un tome. Un seul. Un unique. Un fatal.

- Un seul ? souffla Aizen à son tour. Mais… Grimmjow va avoir un succès phénoménal ! Jamais les lecteurs ne se contenteront d'un seul tome !

- Un seul, Aizen-san. Un seul ou ma proposition tombe à l'eau.

- Fort bien ! J'accepte, j'accepte ! J'ai besoin de vous, Ichigo.

- Bien. Alors nous nous voyons…

- Je suis libre aujourd'hui à 15h, si vous souhaitez.

- Parfais. A cet après-midi, Aizen-san !

- Oui, à cet après-midi.

Ichigo raccrocha, posa le téléphone sur le bureau et se saisit de son ordinateur avant de pianoter quelques lettres sur le clavier.

« Grimmjow Jaggerjack ».

Rien. Aucune trace de lui. Il continua sa recherche quelques minutes, tombant sur des sites peu amènes, avant d'abandonner. Décidemment…

Décidant de passer au plan B, Ichigo se saisit de son dossier « Crime de papier » dans le tiroir de son bureau. Il ferma et repoussa l'ordinateur et posa le dossier sur la surface désormais libre. Il l'ouvrit et se saisit des premiers croquis, des premières esquisses du personnage principal de son histoire, Grimmjow. Il relu sa présentation avec attention, cherchant un quelconque indice.

- C'est moi l'auteur, et je cherche des indices sur mon propre personnage… Enfin…

Il soupira une dernière fois avant de commencer à lire. Une fois. Deux fois. La troisième se fit à voix haute.

- « Grimmjow Jaggerjack. 27 ans, 1m86 et 80kg. Lorsqu'il était petit, son père le battait et sa mère était une prostituée, ce qui explique les nombreux crimes qu'il va commettre envers les hommes et les femmes. Ce qui lui a permit de continuer sa route sans se laisse abattre par son père est sa peluche du nom de Panthera, que sa mère lui avait offert avant de mourir sous les coups du père. Son premier crime était le jour de ses 18 ans, lorsqu'il a tué son père. Depuis, il est devenu un véritable « serial killer ». Personne, oui personne, n'avait résisté à ses attaques. Grimmjow est sans nul doute un être hors du commun, son intelligence est très supérieure à la moyenne et il à une résistance physique incroyable. » Je m'en suis rendu compte, souffla Ichigo.

Il se saisit ensuite d'un stylo et écrivit à la suite.

« Un jour, il va donner rendez-vous à un jeune homme qui va prendre peur et ne va pas s'y rendre. Enervé, il va kidnapper sa jeune sœur pour l'obliger à venir, ce qui va se dérouler avec succès. Lorsqu'il va arriver dans l'ancienne gare ou était fixé le rendez-vous, il va lui proposer de le laisser le « violer » et d'après lui rendre sa sœur, ce que va accepter le jeune homme, ayant peur que Grimmjow fasse du mal à sa sœur. Pourtant, à peine Grimmjow commencera à introduire un doigt, le plus jeune va se mettre à pleurer. »

Le rouquin se relu.

- Haem… Ca devient un poil pornographique là…

Pourtant, il continua.

« Voyant cela, le grand Grimmjow Jaggerjack va arrêter tout mouvement et dire « Pars » au jeune homme avant de disparaître… »

- Et maintenant, où es-tu ? Connard…

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_Toc, toc._

- Entrez ! Répondis une voix derrière la grande porte de bois.

Ichigo obéit et ouvrit la porte pour pénétrer dans le bureau du grand patron, Aizen Sosuke. Ce dernier se leva en voyant entrer le rouquin et lui offrit un grand sourire, apparemment ravi de sa présence.

- Ichigo ! Je suis ravi de te revoir !

- De même, Aizen-san.

- Assied-toi, voyons ! Je t'en prie !

Ichigo s'assit donc alors qu'Aizen faisait de même. Ils s'observèrent quelques instants. Ce fut Aizen qui brisa le silence.

- Je suppose que nous allons devoir établir un autre contrat, non ?

- Vous supposez bien, Aizen-san ! En effet, étant donné que je ne désire publier qu'un seul tome, l'autre contrat n'est pas à jour.

- En parlant de ce désir, qu'est-ce qui vous a pousser à décider cela ? Ce livre est votre chance d'apparaître enfin comme un auteur reconnu ! Avec une histoire pareille, vous aller faire retenir son souffle à tout le Japon ! Peut-être même conquérir l'Europe ! Qu'est-ce qui vous à décidé à un seul tome ?

- Eh bien, je ne pourrais sans doute pas échapper à cette question, alors je vais vous répondre, partiellement ceci dit.

- Je suis tout ouïe.

- Eh bien, si tout se déroule comme prévu, la fin de mon roman et mon désir de ne faire qu'un tome son étroitement lié. Ce sera l'ultime tome. Le tome de ma vie. Et je compte bien faire un grand coup. D'ailleurs, je dois vous parler d'une modification dans l'histoire.

- Une… Modification ? Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, j'aimerai créer un nouveau personnage principal. Bien sur, Grimmjow restera, mais un autre personnage apparaitra.

- Ah ? Continuez, vous m'intéressez.

- Très bien. Alors, vous savez que mon nom de plume est Kon Kanata, ce qui veut dire que personne ne connais mon véritable nom ?

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, nous avons trouvé l'idée ensemble.

- Effectivement. Eh bien, ce nouveau personnage, ce sera moi. Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Pardon ?

- Vous avez bien entendu, Aizen-san. Je vais « m'intégrer » dans l'histoire. Les derniers feuillets que vous avez reçus de moi son ceux de l'agression de la vielle dame, non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Eh bien, a partir de maintenant, les meurtres de Grimmjow auront un but tout autre.

- Ah ? Il ne tue plus juste pas vengeance ?

- Vous comprenez vite. Effectivement, la vengeance restera, on ne peut pas oublier une famille comme ça du jour au lendemain. Mais sa motivation principale sera d'attiré l'attention d' « Ichigo ».

- Ah ? Mais… Cela voudra dire qu'il est gay ?

- Très bon raisonnement, une fois de plus. Oui, Grimmjow est gay et je suis gay.

- Vous voulez dire dans l'histoire ?

- … Oui, aussi si vous voulez.

La bouche d'Aizen s'ouvrit pour former un « O » ravissant. Ichigo l'avait sans nul doute choqué.

- Allons, allons, Aizen-san ! Ne soyez pas choqué ! De nos jours, il y a des gays partout !

- Je sais cela, dis Aizen d'un ton acide. Mais je vous aurai plutôt vu hétéro, vu votre succès auprès de la gente féminine.

- Ah ? Seriez vous en train d'insinuer que je n'en ai pas avec la gente masculine ? demanda Ichigo avec une moue déçue.

- Je n'ai pas dis cela, voyons ! Enfin ! Nous ne sommes pas la pour parler de nos… de VOS préférences sexuelles.

- Oooooooooh ! Fit le rouquin avec un grand sourire. « Nos » ? Seriez-vous gay ?

- J'ai dis "bref" Kurosaki ! s'emporta Aizen.

Le rire d'Ichigo retentit dans toute la pièce. Rire qui se calma dès qu'il eu vu le regard noir que lui lançait Sosuke.

- Enfin ! Le contrat !

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'Ichigo rentra chez lui, la nuit était tombée. Il regarda l'heure sur sa montre tout en entrant dans le métro. 21h15. Il soupira. Aizen et lui avait beaucoup parlé, et l'idée d'introduire un nouveau personnage avait plu au patron. Heureusement d'ailleurs, parce qu'Ichigo n'était pas près de changer d'avis. Un roman. Deux personnages principaux. Et une fin qui dépendait de tant de choses…

Cependant, Ichigo était heureux. Il avait repris les commandes de son roman, de son destin. Quelle folle idée d'avoir voulu l'abandonner ! Après coup, il s'en rendait compte. Enfin, le roman était de nouveau entre ses mains, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Le métro s'arrêta et une foule de gens descendit. Il en profita pour s'asseoir sur une place, enfin, libre avant que quelqu'un ne s'en empare. Oh, joie ! Il allongea ses jambes alors qu'une nouvelle foule de gens entrait, moins nombreux que ceux qui sortaient, toutefois. Il laissa sa tête partir en arrière et s'appuya contre la vitre en fermant les yeux, exténué. Cela faisais quelques minutes qu'il somnolait et le métro s'était déjà arrêté deux fois. L'arrêt suivant était le sien… Il soupira et ouvrit les yeux. Yeux qu'il referma rapidement, éblouie par les lumières vives. Un rire retentit, tonitruant. Ichigo fut tout de suite sur le qui-vive, certain de reconnaître ce rire… Un gyrophare semblait s'être allumé dans sa tête. Et il répétait : « Grimmjow, Grimmjow, Grimmjow… ».

Il tourna la tête à droite, à gauche. Mais aucune trace de cheveux bleus… Le métro choisit ce moment pour s'arrêter et Ichigo se précipita dehors, laissant ses larmes déborder alors qu'il était enfin seul. Elles coulaient, intarissables, laissant évacuer toute la frustration et tout le besoin du rouquin de voir Grimmjow…

Ichigo redoubla l'allure de ses pas, ne voulant pas que des gens le voient en larmes. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir tourné dans sa rue qu'il se rendit compte que quelqu'un était derrière lui depuis qu'il était sorti de métro. Il osa jeter un regard en arrière et vis un homme grand, très grand. Il avait un bonnet sur la tête d'où s'échappé des mèches noires… Ne reconnaissant pas l'inconnu, il se mit à courir et ouvrit rapidement la porte d'entrée et se réfugia chez lui. Il resta quelques secondes appuyé contre la porte, tâchant de calmer les battements trop rapides de son cœur.

Il se rendit ensuite dans sa cuisine et se jeta sur son placard préféré, celui contenant pleins de gâteaux sucrés. Il sorti une boite d'oréos, se servi un verre de lait et alla s'assoir sur le canapé pour tous les dévorer en les trempant dans son verre tout en regardant la télé.

Cependant, dans sa précipitation, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait laissé la porte d'entrée ouverte. Il ne se rendit pas compte non plus qu'une personne venait d'entrer chez lui… Ce fut lorsque une voix s'éleva qu'il s'en rendit compte.

- Ca faisait un bail, Ichi.

Il se retourna lentement pour faire face à l'intrus. Ce qui le choqua furent ses cheveux d'un noir profond mais surtout, surtout, ses prunelles turquoises…

- G… Gr… Grimmjow ?

- Ouaip.

* * *

><p><strong>Gnihahahahha :D Je suis une sadiiiiiique :D RANGEZ MOI CES COUTEAUX SACRE NOM D'UNE PIPE EN BOIS :O ! Je vous promeeeeeeeet une suite rapidement ! PROMIS ! Et si je mens, vous aurez le droit de me tuer ! Pour ceux qui veulent mon adresse msn pour être au courant de la où j'en suis dans mes chapitres, les publications tout ça, demandez dans la review ! (Qui est d'usage, bien sûr ! :D)<strong>


	9. Chapter 8: L'histoire commence

**Crime de papier**

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... * Pleure toutes les larmes de son corps*. Ils sont à Tite Kubo ! * Pleure de nouveau*.

**Résumé**: Kurosaki Ichigo est heureux : il vient de se lancer dans l'écriture d'un roman noir et, pour la première fois, il sera publié ! Mais quelques jours après l'acceptation de ses premiers chapitres, il reçoit une lettre étrange et effrayante, signée de "Grimmjow"... Qui est le personnage principal de l'histoire qu'il a inventé !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**trinity07 :** Yahoo ! Pas de tomate pour moi aujourd'hui ! Héhé : D (J'écris cette review le 10/02 à 13h, j'espère ne pas publier trop tardivement pour ne pas passer pour une bécasse !). Promis, Aizen ne touchera pas à Ichi parce qu'il est au « Grimminou-le-taré-psychotique-sociopathe » ! Pourquoi s'est-il teint les cheveux ? Eh bien disons qu'une amie à moi m'a montré une image de Grimmjow avec les cheveux noirs et j'ai carrément bavé devant ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on dira que c'est une coloration qui part en 3 shampoings ! Héhé, comme ça, les cheveux bleus magnifiquement Grimminesques vont refaire leur apparition ! Ensuite, tu te demandes comment va réagir Ichigo et s'il va (enfin, j'avoue) passer à la casserole ? Eh bien… Tu verras dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! Et merci de me suivre dans mes histoires ! Ca me fait très plaisir !

**Ayu : **Merci, merci, merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !

Je tenais aussi à remercier toute les lectrices qui me suivent depuis le début, cela me fais vraiment très plaisir ! 68 review pour 8 chapitres, vous êtes puissante ! Je vous aime !

Sur ce (pour ce qui lise encore tout mon blabla), bonne lecture ! **(Zut, t'as raté les 69 reviews ? C'est quoi ce boulot, les lectrices, là ... _") - C'est Zabi-Zarbi d'amour, ma bêta chérie ! Si vous voyez des remarques en gras dans le chapitre... Vous saurai d'où sa vient !)**

* * *

><p>- G… Gr… Grimmjow ?<p>

- Ouaip.

Lentement, la boite d'oréo glissa de sur ses genoux et alla s'écraser au sol, très rapidement suivie du verre de lait que la main du rouquin lâcha. Un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre, sans que cela ne perturbe Ichigo qui continua de contempler le bleuté.

Ce dernier enleva rapidement son bonnet, son manteau et ses chaussures et disparut dans l'entrée pour ranger tout cela. Le corps d'Ichigo bougea de lui-même, il se leva du canapé tout en prenant garde de ne pas marcher sur les morceaux de verre et il emprunta le même chemin que Grimmjow. Il s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte et l'observa pendre son manteau, mettre le bonnet dans la poche (du manteau, bien sûr) et poser ses chaussures juste à côté de celles du propriétaire. Toujours aucune autre parole échangée. Le bleuté s'avança ensuite vers la porte d'entrée et la ferma a clé, pour ensuite se tourner vers Ichigo.

- T'vas m'observer encore longtemps sans rien dire ? demanda t-il.

- Je… Où étais-tu passé ? Que faisais-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Je…

- Je suis là parce que je voulais te parler.

- Me parler ?

- Ouaip.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, seulement coupé par la respiration haletante d'Ichigo. Ce dernier était partagé entre plusieurs sentiments. Que faire ? Son corps lui criait de sauter sur Grimmjow, de le supplier de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé il y a une semaine… Son cerveau, lui, lui demandait de faire preuve de vigilance, n'ayant pas oublié malgré tout la violence dont avait fais preuve Grimmjow la dernière fois.

Décidant qu'il était temps de rompre le silence, Grimmjow s'avança vers le rouquin, lui saisit l'avant-bras et le mena jusqu'au canapé, sur lequel il le poussa avant de s'assoir lui aussi.

- T'pas fichu de tenir un verre ?

- Eh ! C'est ta faute si je l'ai lâché ! Où t'as vu qu'on rentre chez les gens comme ça, sans faire le moindre bruit ? J'ai eu peur, moi, crétin !

- C'toi l'crétin ! Je suis ici chez moi je te signales, abruti ! **(Kya, un nouvel adepte du "c'toi le" ! =D)**

Il y eu un instant de flottement.

- Ici, chez toi ? Mais tu rêves, Grimmjow ? C'est MA maison que je paye avec MON argent !

- La ferme, Ichi… Je ne suis pas là pour t'parler d'ça alors ferme-la et écoute.

Les sourcils d'Ichigo se froncèrent automatiquement, cependant il s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé, faisant face à Grimmjow. Le bleuté s'assit dans la même position, posa ses mains sur ses genoux et commença à parler.

- J'sais qu't'ai allé voir Aizen et qu'il t'as dit qu'personne voulait prendre ta place pour écrire ce roman. J'sais aussi qu'tu l'as repris alors je voulais, pour commencer, te remercier. T'façon, j'voulais personne d'autre, ils auraient tous fini comme ton pote… Renji ?

- C'était vraiment toi ? …

- Qui d'autre ? Bref, il va bien t'façon, c'pas comme si j'l'avais tué, si ? T'façon, je ne suis pas là pour t'parler d'ce rouge. C'quoi cette connerie d'un seul tome ? T'as une idée derrière la tête, toi, et je ne sais pas si c'est bon ou mauvais pour moi…

- Disons que la fin de ce roman ne dépend que d'toi, Grimmjow… souffla le rouquin.

- D'moi ? J'suppose qu'tu m'en diras pas plus ?

- Exact.

- Tch. Bon, parlons d'cette histoire… C'quoi c'merdier que tu m'as fais ? J'allais la butter, la vieille, et toi d'un coup comme ça tu décides que j'l'assomme juste ? C'quoi c'bordel ? Je ne suis pas un assommeur de mémé, crétin ! J'suis un tueur ! Un Tueur ! C'est un roman noir ou une histoire pour ado qu't'écris ? Putain… Me refais jamais un coup comme ça !

Le rouquin le regarda quelques secondes, des interrogations se formant dans sa tête

- Attend... Ca veut dire que tu m'obéis au doigt et a l'œil ? Sérieux ?

- Que dalle ! C'juste que j'suis l'personnage de ta putain d'histoire et que, donc, je commets les meurtres que tu inventes. Sauf que si t'm'empêches encore une fois d'buter quelqu'un, t'auras affaire à moi !

- Mais… Comment cela se fait-il que tu sois là ? Et dans le métro ? J'ai jamais écris que tu devais m'suivre !

- Je ne suis pas ton chien, bordel, Ichi ! J'ai un libre arbitre aussi.

- Je vois…

- Et là, mon libre arbitre me dis de continuer c'qui s'est passé la dernière fois…

- P… Pardon ?

Ichigo se leva rapidement du canapé, surpris par ce que venait de dire Grimmjow, mais aussi effrayé par son sourire de psychopathe.

- T'as très bien compris, Ichi… La dernière fois, t'as chialé… Pourquoi ?

A mesure que le bleuté réduisait la distance instaurée entre eux, Ichigo reculait. Mauvaise technique étant donné qu'il se retrouva acculé contre un mur, Grimmjow l'empêchant de faire tout mouvement.

- Répond-moi, Ichi… susurra t-il en posant ses deux mains de part et d'autre la tête du rouquin.

- Tu m'demandes pourquoi ? répondit-il en essayant de maintenir une voix stable. Parce que t'allais m'violer, espèce d'abruti ! Personne ne l'aurait supporté !

- Ah ? Et pourquoi ?

- Un viol, ça plait à personne, crétin ! Dégage de là !

- Non, je ne dégage pas. Et si tu n'as pas aimé, dis-moi pourquoi le soir même tu t'es masturbé en pensant à moi ? Pourquoi tu as gémis mon nom ? Pourquoi chaque matin tu ressors la même enveloppe ? Pourquoi tu penses à moi à longueur de journée ? Ou encore, pourquoi tu étais triste de savoir que les marques que je t'avais faites allaient disparaitre ? Hein ? Pour quelqu'un qui dit que ça ne lui a pas plu, tu es étrange !

- Dégage ! cria le rouquin, sentant une à une ses barrières s'effondrer.

- Je ne dégagerai pas, Ichi ! Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as cherché à me fuir ce soir-là. Pourquoi tu as voulu abandonner notre histoire pour ensuite la reprendre ? Et là, pourquoi tu me hurle à la gueule de m'enfuir alors que tout ton corps me crie de t'embrasser ?...

- Grimmjow… Va-t-en, s'il-te-plaît…

- Je ne m'en irai pas, Ichi… Tu as envie de moi, autant que moi de toi… Je suis ton plus grand fantasme, n'est-ce pas ? Tu crève d'envie de m'embrasser, c'est pour sa que tu n'oses pas me regarder dans les yeux, n'est-ce pas ?

La dernière barrière de self-contrôle d'Ichigo s'écroula en même temps qu'il planta ses yeux ambré dans les orbes turquoises de son visiteur.

- Pourquoi je me suis masturbé en pensant à toi, le soir même ? Tout simplement parce que tu es bandant, tu m'avais excité et j'en avais besoin. Pourquoi j'ai gémis ton prénom ? Parce que je rêve que tu me prennes, que tu me défonce le cul avec toute la force dont tu es capable, que tu me fasses crier, voir même hurler ton prénom, pas juste un petit gémissement. Pourquoi je suis triste que les marques disparaissent ? Parce que sans ces marques, c'est comme si tu n'avais jamais existé. Pourquoi j'ai voulu abandonner l'histoire ? Tout simplement pour t'oublier. Pourquoi je l'ai reprise ? Parce que tu m'obsèdes plus que n'importe quoi. Pourquoi j'te hurle de dégager ? Parce que si ça continue, tout ce que je serais capable de dire c'est « prend-moi ». Oui, tu es mon plus grand fantasme. Oui, je ne te regardais pas dans les yeux pour ça, et là, la seule envie que j'ai c'est qu'tu m'embrasses violemment et qu'tu m'prennes sur tous les meubles de cette foutue maison…

Les yeux de Grimmjow s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Depuis quand son petit écrivain parlait-il comme sa ? Il se reprit cependant en voyant de magnifiques rougeurs prendre forme sur les joues d'Ichigo. Il colla un peu plus son corps au sien si c'était possible et attrapa son menton.

- T'aurai jamais dû dire tout cela, Ichi…

Et, sur ce, il l'embrassa. Le sang du rouquin ne fit qu'un tour et il ne put s'empêcher d'agripper à deux mains la chevelure noire. Grimmjow lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure, lui demanda implicitement l'accès à cette caverne humide. Accès qu'Ichigo lui accorda bien rapidement, pressé de sentir leurs langues se mêler. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, il ne put retenir un soupir de contentement, qui se transforma en gémissement lorsque les deux mains de Grimmjow se mirent à voyager sur son corps, le caressant de part en part. Une main du bleuté s'échoua sur ses fesses qu'elle malaxa tandis que l'autre jouait avec un bouton de chair a travers le T-shirt du rouquin. Encore un gémissement. Grimmjow cassa le baiser et observa son rouquin. Une incitation au viol. Les yeux auparavant fermés d'Ichigo s'ouvrirent, interrogeant silencieusement l'être qu'il avait créé.

- Ne bouge pas…

Le rouquin obéit et resta immobile alors que le bleuté s'en allaiy farfouiller dans la cuisine. Quelques instants passèrent, paraissant interminables au rouquin. Ichigo, ayant atteint un tel niveau d'excitation en quelques caresses de la part de Grimmjow, se dirigea silencieusement vers sa chambre dans laquelle il s'engouffra pour ensuite retirer rapidement son pantalon. Ce fut donc en boxer et T-shirt qu'il s'allongea au milieu de son lit. Ses mains voyagèrent sur son corps, passant sous le T-shirt pour pincer ses mamelons alors que l'autre vint titiller l'élastique de son boxer pour passer prestement en dessous. La respiration du rouquin se bloqua dans sa gorge en même temps qu'il prit en main sa verge. Il effectua de rapides mouvements du poignet, l'entraînant un peu plus chaque seconde vers l'extase. Cependant, alors qu'il allait se libérer, une main bloqua la sienne tandis qu'une autre entoura la base du sexe d'Ichigo pour l'empêcher de jouir. Une exclamation frustrée s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il ouvrit les yeux pour distinguer celui qui avait eu l'audace de l'arrêter.

- G… Grimmjow… Haletait-il. S'il… S'il te plait… J'ai… J'ai besoin de jouir…

- Nan, répondit le bleuté assez durement. J't'avais dis d'pas bougé et voilà comme j'te retrouve ? Tu m'as désobéis… souffla t-il en se position a quatre pattes au-dessus du rouquin.

- Mais… Gr… Grimmjow !

Ce gémissement lui échappa lorsque la langue du sexta glissa le long de son cou, zone très sensible chez lui. Le bleuté libéra la main d'Ichigo durant quelques secondes, le temps pour lui de se saisir des menottes dont il se servit pour accrocher les deux mains du rouquin à la tête de lit. Ce dernier le regarda faire, les yeux embués de désir et d'envie. Oui, il avait envie, terriblement envie de se libérer… Mais la main de Grimmjow entourait toujours fortement son sexe…

- Grimmjow… supplia t-il à nouveau.

- Laisse-toi faire…

Sur ce, il plongea de nouveau dans ce cou si appétissant qu'il lécha encore et encore, ravi des gémissements occasionnés. Avec un sourire, il sentit le membre pulser dans sa main. De son autre main, il remonta le T-shirt du rouquin et attrapa entre ses dents un mamelon tandis que l'autre fut occupé par des doigts taquins. Il produisait des bruits plus excitants les uns que les autres, commençant à sérieusement chauffer Grimmjow.

- Grimmjow ! J'en peux plus… gémit Ichigo en tortillant du bassin, cherchant par n'importe quel moyen à s'échapper de la poigne de Grimmjow.

- Je t'ai dis de te laisser faire !

Dans un élan d'excitation, le bleuté se baissa et enfourna d'une traite la verge du rouquin dans sa bouche.

- Ah ! cria le soumis. Grimm... Grimm… S'il-te-plaît…

Se doutant fortement qu'il voulait qu'il relâche la pression autour de son sexe, Grimmjow décida d'exaucer sa requête. Il fit quelques mouvements rapides, passant sa langue sur le sommet de son gland avant d'enlever sa main. Un cri orgasmique s'échappa des lèvres d'Ichigo alors que son dos se cambrait, enfonçant davantage son pénis dans la bouche de Grimmjow alors qu'il éjaculait à grands jets dans l'antre si accueillant.

Il resta ainsi quelques secondes encore, profitant des derniers instants de sa jouissance lorsque son dos retomba lourdement sur le lit. Il entrouvrit un œil et vit Grimmjow en train de se lécher les lèvres sur lesquelles se trouvait un sourire carnassier.

- J'ai l'impression que tu as aimé, Ichi… Regarde, même après que tu aies joui, elle n'est pas retombée…

- Que ... ? …

Ichigo laissa glisser son regard vers sa verge et vit qu'effectivement, son érection n'était pas retombé.

- Ce n'est pas possible que tu me fasses tant d'effet ! se lamenta le pauvre rouquin.

- C'est sûrement parce que c'est toi qui m'as imaginé pour que je sois à ton goût, n'est-ce pas ? Et maintenant, je suis là pour combler tes désirs… Tous…

- Tous ? répéta Ichigo alors que Grimmjow se positionnait au-dessus de lui.

Le bleuté s'appuya sur ses avant-bras et entreprit de défaire les menottes. Une fois la tâche accomplie, les bras d'Ichigo vinrent s'enrouler autour de son cou.

- Tous, chuchota Grimmjow à son oreille provoquant un frisson. Il y a des choses que tu ignores. Des choses dont tu ne mesures pas l'importance… Pourtant, bientôt…

- De quoi tu parles, Grimm ? Demanda le rouquin, perdu par l'intonation grave de son amant.

- Tu comprendras plus tard… Mais pour l'instant… Je dois m'occuper de ton petit problème.

Sans lui laisser le temps de rouspéter, il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du rouquin. Rouquin qui goûta pour la première fois sa propre semence dans la bouche de l'autre. Ce gout mélangé à l'odeur piquante du bleuté eut un effet aphrodisiaque sur le plus jeune qui lâcha un gémissement. Grimmjow plaqua son corps contre l'autre, plus fin, faisant entrer en contact leurs érections respectives.

- Grimm… Gémit le rouquin en brisant leurs embrassades passionnées. Tu… Tu… Tu es trop habillé… Souffla t-il, les joues rougies par la honte.

- Ooooh ? Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, déshabille-moi.

Sur ce, il s'allongea à coté du rouquin et le fit s'asseoir sur son bassin.

- Profite, l'rouquin, ça arrivera pas souvent…

- Ce n'est même pas encore arrivé que tu prévois que ça recommence ? Demanda t-il, légèrement angoissé.

- Affirmatif ! Bon, dépêche ou j'te viole, gamin !

Ichigo déglutit bruyamment avant de s'emparer de la base du T-shirt du bleuté et de le remonter lentement. Arrivé au niveau de ses mamelons, il le lâcha et en mordit brusquement un, arrachant un gémissement surpris à Grimmjow. Il continua de le mordiller quelques instants avant de se ressaisir du T-shirt qu'il voulu monter plus haut. Cependant, la tête à Grimmjow représentait un obstacle insurmontable pour ses dents…

- Laisse faire, dis Grimmjow en enleva lui-même son T-shirt.

Ichigo pu donc admirer le torse magnifiquement sculpté de son amant. Ce type était taillé par Dieu lui-même, non ? Dieu ?... Se prenait-il pour Dieu ? Lui, jeune écrivain ?

Laissant ses interrogations pour plus tard, il continua la contemplation de ce corps de rêve.

- Ferme la bouche, tu baves, Ichi !

- Ta gueule…

Pour faire taire l'insolant aux cheveux teints, il posa ses lèvres sur le torse offert à lui et engagea une descente vers le jean. Il fit un arrêt une fois arrivé aux abdos, les léchant, les mordillant tout en lui arrachant des plaintes à son plus grand bonheur. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur la braguette de Grimmjow qui avait lui-même ouvert son bouton. Il enserra le morceau de fer entre ses dents et le fit coulisser tout doucement sous le regard turquoise.

- T'es bandant…

Ichigo rougit tout en continuant sa descente. Une fois arrivé au bout, il se releva et adressa un sourire timide à Grimmjow. Ce dernier se saisit de son rouquin qu'il allongea rapidement sur le lit avant de l'embrasser, toute trace de patience ayant déserté son cerveau. Il retira prestement son pantalon et son boxer, faisant se rencontrer leurs deux érections peau contre peau pour la première fois. Un courant électrique les traversa tous deux, les rendant encore plus désireux de l'autre.

- Grimmjow… Prend-moi…

- Moi j'veux bien, Ichi… Mais va falloir te préparer, t'as pas encore vu ce qui t'attend…

- De quoi tu… Parles… bégaya Ichigo en baissant son regard vers l'imposant pénis. Attend, attend, attend ! Tu ne compte quand même pas faire rentrer… ça, en moi ? Non ? Hein ? Répond ? C'est une blague ?

- Haha ! Bien sûr que ça va rentrer ! Tu n'aurais pas commis l'erreur de m'avoir créé trop gros pour toi, quand même ?

- Qui a dit que j'ai pensé à… ça en t'inventant ? Stupide personnage… AH !

- Trêve de bavardages, on passe aux choses sérieuses.

Les lèvres de Grimmjow vinrent rapidement s'écraser contre celles du rouquin, qui répondit passionnément au baiser. Profitant de la distraction occasionnée, le bleuté releva la jambe droite du roux et caressa du bout des doigts son intimité. Un petit gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de l'uke, qui se perdit dans la bouche de Grimmjow. Décidant qu'il était prêt, il enfonça lentement son index, coupant par ce geste la respiration au rouquin. Il le remua lentement et, vu qu'il ne sentait aucun obstacle, inséra son majeur. Il fit des mouvements de ciseaux en même temps qu'il coupait le baiser, désireux de voir l'expression du rouquin. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à un tableau si magnifique : les joues rougies, la bouche légèrement entrouverte d'où s'échappait son souffle chaud et haletant ainsi que des gémissements indécents. Quant à ses yeux, des larmes perlèrent sans pour autant couler, renforçant la beauté irréelle d'Ichigo.

- Tu es beau, chuchota le bleuté, faisant rougir d'autant plus le roux.

Seul un long et puissant gémissement lui répondit lorsqu'il tapa dans la boule de nerf si sensible du plus jeune. Il haleta.

- Grimm… Je t'en supplie… J'en peux plus… Pre… Prend moi !

- Humm… C'est une option… Tu as une position favorite, Berry ?

- Je… Ne… Je… Rien ! bafouilla t-il.

- Crache le morceau… Sinon…

Pour illustrer ses mots, Grimmjow enfonça brutalement un troisième doigt en Ichigo, tapant dans la prostate mise à mal.

- HA ! HA ! Ha ! Gr… Grimmjow !

Chaque coup était ponctué d'un cri…

- Alors ?

- Je… HA ! C'est embarrassant, Grimmjow !

- Pourquoi ? Il n'y a que moi ici.

- … Justement, crétin !

La patience (et le désir) de Grimmjow atteignant ses limites, il enfonça une fois de plus ses doigts qui frappèrent tous dans la petite boule de nerf, faisant crier Ichigo.

- Aller… Dis-moi ce que c'est, et je te ferais crier, encore et encore… Jusqu'à ce que ta voix se casse… Jusqu'à ce que je te fasse jouir plus que quiconque… Jusqu'à ce que ton petit cul soit remplit de mon sperme… S'il-te-plaît, Ichigo…

Le rouquin rougit lorsque le bleuté prononça ces mots indécent et se décida à répondre.

- … J'aime être à quatre pattes, les yeux bandés… J'aime qu'on me prenne violemment !

Choqué de ses propres propos, il détourna la tête, refusant de croiser les orbes turquoises. Orbes qui s'étaient illuminées d'un désir flamboyant.

- Puisque c'est comme ça…

Sans laisser le temps à Ichigo de réagir, Grimmjow retira ses doigts, retourna le rouquin, lui banda les yeux (avec quoi ?) et plaça son gland à l'entrée dilatée.

- J'espère que t'es prêt, je ne compte pas te ménager !

- Ne… Ne te retiens pas, chuchota t-il tout bas.

D'un brusque mouvement de rein, Grimmjow entra jusqu'à la garde. Un cri perçant suivit. Un cri de douleur. Mais pas que… Ichigo prenait son pied… Grimmjow colla son torse au dos du soumis afin de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Oh ? Mais on dirair que t'aimes la violence… Tu aimes quand c'est comme…

Grimmjow se retira jusqu'au gland avant de se rengainer d'un coup vif, tapant en plein dans la prostate d'Ichigo.

- …Ça ?

- Haaa ! Haaa !

Les coups de bassin continuaient, accompagnés à chaque fois par un cri de plaisir. Le désir du bleuté grandissant de seconde en seconde ; il entreprit des mouvements de plus en plus violents, ne laissant pas une once de répit à son amant. Les cris d'Ichigo devinrent bientôt des hurlements. Cependant, il s'arrêta sous un gémissement frustré d'Ichigo.

- Grimm… Que? …

- Je n'aime pas ça.

- Pas quoi ? chuchota le rouquin tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

- De ne pas voir ton visage quand tu cries.

Grimmjow se retira soudainement de l'antre chaud et remit son rouquin préféré sur le dos, lui écarta et lui éleva les cuisses et se repositionna entre elles. Lentement, il entra en lui, profitant maintenant du visage jouissif. Ichigo avait les yeux mi-clos (ils n'étaient pas bandés ?), les joues rougies par l'effort et le plaisir et sa bouche entrouverte laissait échapper des sons plus obscènes les uns que les autres.

- C'est mieux comme ça… Chuchota le bleuté lorsqu'il fut entré jusqu'à la garde.

Il prit dans une de ses mains la verge d'Ichigo et entreprit de le masturber au même rythme que ses mouvements. Le plaisir était intense, trop intense pour le roux qui ne tarda pas à éjaculer dans la main de l'autre, criant tout son plaisir en un unique mot :

- Gr… Grimmjow !

Obnubilé par la vision totalement inédite et érotique qui se passait devant lui, Grimmjow ne put que le suivre dans sa jouissance, lâchant d'une voix magnifique le prénom de son amant lui aussi.

- Ichigo… !

Le bleuté s'écrasa sur le plus jeune, essoufflé. Un silence plaisant s'installa, seulement entrecoupé par les deux respirations rapides. Lentement, Grimmjow roula sur le coté pour s'installer près du rouquin, sur le dos lui aussi. Ce fut Ichigo qui brisa le silence.

- J'ai une multitude de chose à te dire, une multitude de chose que tu dois savoir. Ce roman sera ma vie. La fin de ma vie, la fin de ta vie… J'envisage de très sérieuses décisions. Prépare-toi, Grimmjow…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Berry ?

- Mes livres ont toujours été un exutoire à ma haine, ma souffrance, ma colère. Ce livre devait m'aider à exorciser tout ça… Et vu que tu t'es matérialisé…

- Je ne comprends pas…

Le rouquin se redressa et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, et darda son regard dans celui de Grimmjow.

- Il y a un homme que je déteste. Un homme qui a failli me tuer à maintes reprises. Un homme qui a failli tuer ma famille… Cet homme, je veux le tuer, plus que tout… Je me suis toujours canalisé en écrivant des récits ou je le tuait de différentes façons, toujours plus atroce l'une que l'autre. Bien sûr, ils n'ont jamais été publiés… Officiellement, je suis Kon Kanata, écrivain de livres pour enfant. Officieusement, je suis Kurosaki Ichigo, ex-ami du chef du clan des Yakuza. Et c'est précisément ce chef que je veux tuer.

- Tu sais que j'éliminerai n'importe qui pour toi. Dis-moi son nom, ordonna Grimmjow en s'asseyant en tailleur lui aussi.

- Le tuer ne sera pas si simple… Son nom est…

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaaaaam ! Oui, un mois pour publier … Mais c'est plus rapide que le précédent ! Hein ? :D<strong>

**Bref… ON NE TAPE PAS, encore une fois ! Rangez les tomates ! Les pommes aussi ! Nanmého !**

**J'espère que sa vous a plu ! :D**


	10. Chapter 9: Le passé Partie I

**Crime de papier**

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... * Pleure toutes les larmes de son corps*. Ils sont à Tite Kubo ! * Pleure de nouveau*.

**Résumé**: Kurosaki Ichigo est heureux : il vient de se lancer dans l'écriture d'un roman noir et, pour la première fois, il sera publié ! Mais quelques jours après l'acceptation de ses premiers chapitres, il reçoit une lettre étrange et effrayante signée de "Grimmjow"... Qui est le personnage principal de l'histoire qu'il a inventé !

**Note **: Comme vous le remarquerai le long du chapitre, je ne connais pas du tout le système de la mafia, mais quand je dis pas du tout… Je me suis même fais traité de Bignouf par ZabiZarbi ! Bon, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrai pas rigueur ! Enjoy ~

Ah ! Et surtout merci à tous pour vos nombreuses reviews ! Elles me font très plaisir et m'encourage à continué :)

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Youhou :** Son nom est… Tu vas le lire quelques lignes en dessous ! :D J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, et qu'il y aura assez de suspens pour toi !

**Ayu :** Oui, je suis sadiquement sadique ! Contente que le lemon t'aies plu, en tout cas ! Ça me fait très plaisir !

**trinity07 :** C'est bon, t'inquiètes dans le chapitre prochain les cheveux de Grimm redeviendront bleus ! Promis ! Oui ! Il a osé faire tomber des oréos ! La honte, nom d'un chien ! Mrouuu ! Contente que le lemon te plaise ! En fait… Il a pas tué la grand-mère parce que… J'étais en stage dans une maison de retraite à ce moment là et j'ai eu pitié d'eux . Ooh, des théories ? J'écoute !

* * *

><p>- Le tuer ne sera pas si simple… Son nom est Ulquiorra Schiffer.<p>

- Ulquiorra Schiffer ? Le chef de la mafia japonaise ?

- Oui, répondis doucement Ichigo. C'est lui.

- Alors là, va falloir m'expliquer comment tu as pu être ami avec un type pareil ? C'est le chef de la mafia japonaise, merde !

La surprise était facilement identifiable sur le visage de Grimmjow. Comment un homme de l'âge d'Ichigo pouvait-il connaître le chef de la mafia japonaise ? Comment avaient-ils pu être amis ? Cela dépassait Grimmjow.

- Tu veux que je te raconte l'histoire depuis le début ? Demanda Ichigo en baissant les yeux.

- Ouaip.

Le rouquin se leva donc du lit et se dirigea vers son armoire d'où il tira un peignoir dans lequel il s'enroula avant de se pencher et de saisir un vieil album photo.

- C'quoi ? demanda Grimmjow.

Ichigo attendit d'être de retour sur le lit, posa l'album devant lui et intima à Grimmjow de se rhabiller. La nudité n'était pas de circonstance pour de telles révélations.

- Alors, commença Ichigo lorsqu'il ne fut plus déconcentré par le corps de Grimmjow. Je l'ai rencontré au lycée. On était tout deux en bac Littéraire, on peut dire que notre amour commun pour la lecture nous a rapproché par la suite, mais au commencement, on s'est rapprochés car on était tous les deux des exclus.

« Alors qu'Ichigo traversait la cour d'un pas rapide, son sac de cours sur le dos, quelques ricanements se firent entendre.

- Vous l'avez vu celui là ? Avec ses cheveux roux ? Je suis sûr qu'il se les teint pour attirer l'attention ! Ça m'donne envie de l'défoncer…

- Ouais, carrément !

Généralement, il ne faisait guère attention à de telles remarques, cependant aujourd'hui, il était déjà d'humeur mauvaise. Il s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers les deux jeunes hommes qui avaient tenu ces propos. Il s'avança à grand pas, une rage bouillonnante guidant ses actes.

Cependant, alors qu'il avait fermé son poing, prêt à le balancer dans la figure du plus gros, une main froide se posa sur son épaule, lui intimant d'arrêter. Le roux se retourna rapidement, prêt à déballer ses quatre vérités à l'homme qui l'avait retenu, et fut surpris.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noir, mi-longs et raides, le regardait de ses deux grands yeux émeraude. Ses opales étaient entourées de crayon noir, alors que deux larmes vertes s'étiraient du milieu de son œil jusqu'à l'os de sa mâchoire. Sa peau était d'une blancheur sans égale.

Ichigo continua de jauger son vis-à-vis et remarqua qu'il avait un corps très fin, androgyne, qu'il camouflait sous des vêtements exclusivement noir. Il remarqua aussi qu'il faisait bien une quinzaine de centimètres de moins que lui. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part…

- N'entre pas dans leurs jeux, ce sont seulement des déchets. Cela ne vaut pas le coup de salir ton dossier scolaire à cause de ces… personnes.

C'était le jeune homme qui avait ouvert la bouche. Sa voix était grave et lente, portée par la mélancolie. Ichigo se rappela alors où il avait vu cet élève. Il était dans sa classe, une personne discrète mais brillante. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? ...

- Tu m'entends, Kurosaki ? Ne perd pas ton temps et viens en classe, nous allons être en retard.

Complètement subjugué par cette voix, Ichigo obéit. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans le couloir, alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte qu'il réagit.

- Pourquoi m'avoir empêché de me défendre ? Ils se foutent de moi à longueur de journée ! Là, ils vont en plus croire que je suis un minable !

- Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important pour toi ? Te défendre face aux déchets, ou briller dans ton domaine ?

Sans laisser le temps à Ichigo de répondre, il s'engouffra dans la salle de classe, laissant le rouquin dans le couloir.

Les jours suivant furent étranges. Ulquiorra et Ichigo passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais aucun d'eux ne parlait. C'était… Comme s'ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot pour s'apprécier.

Le cinquième jour, Ichigo décida de prendre les choses en mains, pensant qu'Ulquiorra devait être timide. Alors lorsqu'il le rejoignait devant le lycée, il commença à lui parler.

- Salut, Ulquiorra, tu vas bien ?

- Kurosaki Ichigo, je vais bien, et toi ?

Ichigo retint un rire à l'entente de son nom entier prononcé. Ce type était vraiment étrange.

- Je vais bien aussi. Je manque juste un peu de sommeil, je suis resté jusqu'à deux heures du matin à essayer de comprendre le sujet du commentaire de littérature !

- Il n'a pourtant rien de compliqué, répondit Ulquiorra, toujours aussi neutre en partant en direction du lycée.

Ichigo ne se démonta pourtant pas, et le rattrapa, marchant côte à côte avec lui. Autour d'eux, tous les regardaient comme s'ils étaient deux bêtes de foire, ce qui énerva Ichigo. Oh, ce n'était pas pour lui que cela l'énervait, c'était pour Ulquiorra. Il leur lança un regard noir qui fit détourner la plupart des gens.

- Dis, si tu le trouve si facile, tu pourras m'aider, s'il-te-plaît ?

Ulquiorra buta. Ichigo voulait passer du temps seul avec lui ? Il voulait qu'il l'aide ? S'il savait qui il était vraiment, jamais il ne voudrait ceci…

- Si tu veux… répondit-il finalement en reprenant sa marche.

- Super ! Merci beaucoup !

L'enthousiasme du rouquin fit sourire Ulquiorra. Enfin,« sourire », en gros sa bouche s'étira de quelques nano millimètres.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement aux yeux d'Ichigo qui était très pressé d'être seul à seul avec Ulquiorra.

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.

Lorsque la fin des cours sonna enfin, Ichigo rangea ses affaires rapidement et vint se poster devant le bureau de l'ébène, ne voulant pas qu'il lui fasse faux bon ! Cependant, ce dernier prenait tout son temps pour ranger ses affaires, ce qui eu le don d'exaspérer le rouquin qui se mit à taper du pied.

- Ne sois pas si impatient, Kurosaki, lâcha tout à coup Ulquiorra. Je t'ai dis que je t'aiderai, pas besoin de t'énerver comme cela.

Ichigo ne répondit rien, laissant seulement un sourire amusé se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il l'aimait bien cet Ulquiorra, en fait…

Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers le CDI silencieusement, chacun respectant le silence de l'autre. »

- Tu ne veux pas abréger ? demanda Grimmjow d'une voix lasse. Ça s'éternise là ! Je t'ai demandé pourquoi vous n'êtes plus amis, pas de me raconter sa vie !

- J'y viens, j'y viens…

« Quelques mois plus tard, ils étaient meilleurs amis, rien n'aurait jamais pu les séparer, pensait-il…

Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire du rouquin, le 15 Juillet. Ulquiorra et lui-même avait prévu de passer la journée à Tokyo, puis que le roux aille dormi chez son ami. Ce qu'Ichigo ne savait pas, c'est qu'Ulquiorra avait un plan derrière la tête…

A dix heure, une limousine noire se gara juste devant la maison des Kurosaki, faisant froncer les sourcils à Ichigo. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Sa surprise et son incompréhension augmentèrent quand il vit Ulquiorra se faire ouvrir la porte par le chauffeur, vêtu d'un pull fin noir avec un col en V, ainsi qu'un jean noir.

Avant que son père et ses sœurs ne voient tout ceci, Ichigo leur dit au revoir et s'élança à la rencontre d'Ulquiorra, une dizaine de question en tête.

- Ichigo ! fit Ulquiorra, les mains dans les poches de son jean. Comment vas-tu ? Joyeux anniversaire !

- Je vais bien, mais j'ai des questions à te poser ! C'est quoi cette voiture ? Et ce chauffeur ? Et…

- Chut, l'interrompit Ulquiorra, monte je t'expliquerai tout dedans.

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils une nouvelle fois mais s'engagea tout de même dans la voiture dont la portière était tenue ouverte par le chauffeur. Une fois les deux jeunes gens confortablement installés, le chauffeur démarra et prit la route de Tokyo. Ils avaient maintenant trois heures de route, ce qui laissait largement à Ulquiorra le temps de s'expliquer.

- Bon, je vais te raconter maintenant… Sache que tout ceci est secret, j'autorise Shaw-Long à écouter car il s'occupe de ma famille depuis maintenant trois générations.

- Euh… Ok ?

Le rouquin se sentait mal à l'aise. Ulquiorra le regardait intensément, comme si sa vie dépendait de ce qu'il allait dire.

- Tu m'as demandé quelle était cette voiture, c'est celle de mes parents. Enfin, une parmi toutes celles qu'ils ont. Quant à Shaw-Long, le chauffeur, il s'agit de mon garde du corps.

- Pourquoi…

- … Aurais-je besoin d'un garde du corps ? Termina l'ébène.

Ichigo acquiesça.

- Car je suis le fils du Chef de la mafia Japonaise. Je suis le fils héritier d'Asami Schiffer.

Il y eu un instant de flottement durant lequel Ichigo se demanda si Ulquiorra se fichait de lui, ou s'il se fichait VRAIMENT de lui.

- Dans quelques années, je prendrai sa place à la tête de l'organisation. Je suis le prochain chef des yakuzas, Ichigo.

Ulquiorra lui lançait un regard effrayant, sérieux… C'est alors qu'Ichigo comprit. Non, Ulquiorra ne se moquait pas de lui… Il était vraiment un yakuza.

- Et… Et alors ? réussit-il à articuler. Avant d'être un yakuza, tu es mon ami ! Et je ne compte pas t'abandonner pour cela !

Ulquiorra détourna rapidement son visage vers la vitre fumée, essayant de cacher à quel point les paroles du rouquin l'avaient soulagé.

- Je… J'avais peur que tu te mettes à me fuir dorénavant… Tu sais, Ichigo, je n'ai jamais eu le souhait de tuer quelqu'un… Je n'ai jamais choisi d'être un yakuza… J'aurai aimé être un enfant normal.

- Ulquiorra…

- J'aurais aimé, à cinq ans, que mon père m'offre un train en bois plutôt que de m'amener à l'exhumation du corps de ma mère. Pour mes 12 ans, j'aurais aimé faire une fête avec des copains, sauf que je n'en avais pas, et pour pallier ce manque, mon père m'a fais passer une journée avec lui…

Son ton était devenu amer, comme s'il gardait un sale souvenir de cette journée…

- Que… Que s'est-il passé, ce jour-là ?

Il y eu un temps de silence, puis Ulquiorra tourna lentement son visage vers Ichigo. Il darda son regard dans le sien, ce fut alors qu'Ichigo remarqua que son ami pleurait, de vraies larmes ayant pris la place de son maquillage.

Ce jour là, il ma forcé à tuer un homme.

Le reste de la journée fut légèrement flou pour Ichigo. Après avoir dit cette phrase atroce, Ulquiorra s'était renfermé sur lui-même et n'avait pas rouvert la bouche durant le trajet, perdu dans la lecture d'un livre.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, Ulquiorra semblait alors de très bonne humeur. Il l'amena de magasin en magasin, lui achetant plus d'habits qu'il n'en aurait besoin dans toute sa vie.

Alors qu'ils se promenaient dans la rue tenant chacun un sac de shopping dans la main, ils passèrent alors devant un sex-shop. Curieux de voir la réaction du rouquin, il confia les sacs à Shaw-Long qui les suivait en traînant les dix autres sacs de vêtements, il attrapa la main d'Ichigo et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la boutique. Dehors, Shaw-Long rigola.

- Euh… Ulquiorra, qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans cette boutique ? souffla t-il mal à l'aise.

- Je te décoince un peu.

Ichigo se retint de rire, non mais sérieux ? Les rôles étaient inversés, là ! Ne voulant cependant pas gâcher la journée, Ichigo le suivit parmi les rayons, essayant de regarder le moins possible les objets exposés. Il se tourna vers la porte, lançant un regard implorant au garde du corps qui lui fit comprendre d'un hochement de tête qu'il était impuissant. Le rouquin se retourna alors vers son ami afin de lui demandé s'ils pouvaient partir… Mais Ulquiorra avait disparu.

- Ul… Ulquiorra ?

Finalement, Ichigo retrouva Ulquiorra dans l'arrière boutique, en train de payer une caissière plus que suspecte.

Une fois à l'extérieur de la boutique, Ulquiorra cacha immédiatement le sac en plastique et reparti d'un air déterminé vers le restaurant où il avait réservé. Une fois devant le restaurant, Ichigo se senti affreusement décalé. Ce lieu était très luxueux, avec du marbres au sol et aux murs, de la moquette rouge et épaisse sous les tables, tout transpirait le luxe.

- Monsieur Schiffer ? appela la réceptionniste. Votre suite est prête, voulez-vous que l'on vous monte les baguages ?

- Oui, merci.

- Tenez, la clé de la chambre, et une pour monsieur, ajouta telle en tendant une clé à Ichigo.

- Shaw-Long, amène la voiture et fais monter nos bagages, ta chambre devrait être prête également, n'est-ce pas ? demanda t-il à la jeune femme, d'un ton assez froid.

- Oui, elle est prête, à côté de celle de Monsieur Schiffer avec une porte reliant les deux chambres.

- Je croyais qu'on dormait chez toi, Ulquiorra ? demanda Ichigo lorsqu'ils furent dans l'ascenseur.

- On est chez moi. Cet hôtel-restaurant appartient à mon père.

- Ah, ok.

Ichigo s'appuya contre la cloison de l'ascenseur, les yeux fermés.

- Tu es fatigué ? demanda Ulquiorra. Tu pourras te reposer dans la chambre, j'ai quelque petits trucs à régler. Tu as passé une bonne journée, sinon ?

- Oui, merci. La journée était super ! Sauf le moment où tu ma traîné dans ce sex-shop miteux et qu'en plus tu m'as fais faux bond !

- Ce n'était rien de méchant, répondit calmement l'ébène.

- Je veux savoir ce que tu as acheté ! s'exclama Ichigo en ouvrant tout à coup les yeux pour les braquer sur son ami.

- Tu ne sauras pas, répondit-il toujours aussi calme.

- Aller ! Dis-le moi ! Des menottes ? Un fouet ?

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu seulement des affaires de sadomasochiste ? C'est ce que tu aimes ? Tu dois avoir du mal à trouver des femmes dominatrices, non ? demanda Ulquiorra avec un léger sourire.

La réponse d'Ichigo fut un charabia incompréhensible, le rouge lui montant aux joues. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, sauvant Ichigo d'une gêne immense. Ulquiorra, lui, était heureux, il avait presque la confirmation dont il avait besoin.

Quelques heures plus tard, le rouquin se réveilla dans une chambre inconnue, le ventre vide. Les événements de la journée lui revinrent soudainement en tête, et il sourit. Certes, la révélation d'Ulquiorra l'avait surpris, mais il n'empêche qu'il était quand même son ami. Son meilleur ami… De plus, ce n'était pas la faute d'Ulquiorra. Ce n'était pas lui qu'il fallait blâmer.

Son ventre gargouilla une fois de plus et il se décida enfin à se lever, seulement vêtu de son boxer et se rendis dans le salon de la suite, espérant trouver Ulquiorra.

Ce dernier était en train de taper quelque chose sur son ordinateur. Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit même pas le rouquin entrer dans la pièce. Il avança lentement, sans faire de bruit, ne voulait pas le déconcentré. Ulquiorra était sur le canapé, assis en tailleur, les yeux rivés sur son écran. Maintenant, Ichigo était juste derrière lui et pu voir ce qu'il faisait.

- Tu écris un livre ? demanda t-il ahuri.

Ulquiorra sursauta légèrement, surpris d'entendre Ichigo si proche. Il ferma rapidement l'ordinateur portable et se tourna vers le rouquin.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui, mais répond-moi, tu écris un livre ?

Ulquiorra soupira et se leva du canapé.

- Oui, j'écris un livre.

- Tu me le feras lire ? demanda Ichigo.

- On verra…

Le grognement du ventre d'Ichigo l'interrompit et il sourit.

- Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller manger, n'est-ce pas ?

Ichigo rougit et acquiesça lentement. Il y eu un instant de flottement entre les deux amis, chacun attendant visiblement quelque chose de l'autre.

- Kurosaki, fit Ulquiorra en se retenant de rire, tu comptes vraiment aller dans la salle du restaurant en boxer ? Non pas que ça me dérange, tu es plutôt bien fait, mais tout de même…

- Euh….

Ce fut la seule réponse d'Ichigo qui fila à toute vitesse dans la chambre.

- Et met un costume ! s'écria Ulquiorra.

Lui-même s'était déjà changé durant le sommeil du roux, et avait revêtu un costume noir à rayures blanches avec une , bien sûr, son maquillage.

Lorsque le rouquin sortit de la chambre, Ulquiorra cligna des yeux. Ichigo était vraiment très élégant, dans un costume bleu foncé avec de fine rayures grises. Il ne montra cependant rien de son étonnement et s'avança vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit.

- Hahahahaha !

Ichigo et Ulquiorra venaient de sortir du restaurant et marchaient dans le couloir, chacun soutenant l'autre en titubant.

- On a vraiment trop bu, fit Ulquiorra entre deux gloussements.

- On s'en fout ! Ascenseur ! Ascenseur !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Kurosaki ? s'enquit l'ébène.

- Ben j'appelle l'ascenseur, on ne va pas dormir devant quand même !

Ulquiorra regarda Ichigo avec des yeux ronds comme des coupelles. Il était vraiment sec… Lui-même était quelque peu touché, mais pas au point de ne pas comprendre qu'il y avait un bouton d'appel pour l'ascenseur… Il appuya d'ailleurs sur ledit bouton et entraîna Ichigo à l'intérieur rapidement. Ce dernier n'avait cependant pas l'équilibre et s'effondra sur Ulquiorra. Il ne su comment réagir et observa le rouquin se pelotonner contre son torse, sûrement à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur. Et il était apte à lui en donner… Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin, il aida Ichigo à marcher jusqu'à la porte de la suite qu'il déverrouilla rapidement avec sa carte.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il se dirigea vers la chambre du rouquin et l'assit sur le lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, Ulquiqui ?

- Pardon ? demanda Ulquiorra en plissant les yeux. Comment tu m'as appelé ?

- Ulquiqui…

L'ébène leva une fois de plus les yeux au ciel. Il se foutait royalement de sa gueule, non ? M'enfin… Sans faire plus de remarque, il enleva la veste au rouquin, puis déboutonna lentement sa chemise, sous l'œil perplexe du rouquin.

- Si tu veux m'sauté y'a pas besoin de faire le tout gentil, je suis déjà tout à toi hein.

Ulquiorra le regarda de nouveau avec des yeux ronds. L'alcool déliait bien la langue à ce type… Il déboutonna le dernier bouton et fit glisser la chemise le long des bras du roux. Il pu de nouveau admirer sa fine musculature et son corps magnifique. Sans trop s'attarder cependant, il demanda au rouquin de se lever, sa phrase continuant de tourner en boucle dans sa tête.

Ichigo s'exécuta, se levant prudemment, testant ses jambes. Lorsqu'il fut debout et qu'il senti les mains d'Ulquiorra défaire le bouton de son pantalon, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il plaqua l'ébène contre le mur derrière eux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser qui se voulait passionné.

Ulquiorra était surpris. Ichigo l'avait regardé avec un regard à damner un saint, et maintenant il le plaquait contre un mur pour l'embrasser ? Cependant… Il avait attendu ce moment pendant trop longtemps pour le laisser passer. Il posa donc sa main droite sur la nuque du roux tandis que la gauche se posait sur son bassin. La langue d'Ichigo vint caresser sa lèvre inférieure, demandant implicitement l'accès à la cavité. Accès qui lui fut bien sûr accordé. Ulquiorra frissonna lorsque les deux muscles entrèrent en contact. C'était si bon !

Les mains d'Ichigo commencèrent à voyager sur le corps de son vis-à-vis, commençant par caresser ses hanches, remontant sur son torse, effleurant son dos avant de le serrer contre lui jalousement, comme si Ulquiorra était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

Tout aussi brutalement qu'il avait commencé, le baiser prit fin, laissant les deux amants pantelants et surtout excités. Ichigo tomba à genoux et défit le bouton du pantalon de costume d'Ulquiorra qui tomba rapidement au sol, le laissant en boxer. Boxer qui était largement déformé par l'érection de l'ébène. Le roux caressa légèrement la bosse par-dessus le bout de tissu, provoquant un gémissement chez Ulquiorra. Ravi de son effet, Ichigo réitéra l'action, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il posât sa main entière sur l'érection toujours camouflée, arrachant un petit cri à Ulquiorra.

- I… Ichigo… S'il-te-plaît…

- Tu veux quelque chose en particulier, Ulquiorra ?

- Aller… Tu sais ce que je veux…

Les phrases d'Ulquiorra étaient entrecoupées par de petits gémissements et soupirs de plaisir, la main d'Ichigo massant toujours son sexe.

- Aller… Dites-le-moi, maître…

Le petit mot fit tout son effet et se répercuta sur l'érection de l'ébène rapidement. « Maître » hein ? S'il voulait jouer à ce jeu-là…

- Suce-moi.

L'ordre claqua dans la pièce, surprenant légèrement Ichigo. Il avait trouvé comment délier la langue d'Ulquiorra…

Il fit lentement glisser le boxer de l'ébène, dévoilant peu à peu l'endroit le plus intime de son corps. Lorsqu'il fut débarrassé de l'encombrante pièce de tissu, Ichigo enroula sa main droite sur le sexe face à lui, tandis que la gauche se diriger vers son propre boxer. Ulquiorra observait la scène, trouvant le tout affreusement érotique, surtout lorsque Kurosaki commença à se masturber en même temps que lui.

- Je t'ai dis de me sucer, il me semble, Kurosaki !

Ichigo ouvra les yeux et observa son « maître ». Ce fut tout en l'observant qu'il approcha son visage de l'érection et qu'il lécha de manière expérimentale le gland. Ulquiorra gémit longuement, appréciant le contact de la langue chaude sur son membre. Cependant, c'était peu, bien trop peu. D'un mouvement de bassin, il enfonça son sexe dans la bouche du rouquin et posa une de ses mains sur ses cheveux, le guidant dans ses mouvements. Le tout était trop bon. Ichigo jouait avec sa langue, la faisant monter et descendre en même temps que ses mouvements de va-et-viens, ou s'amusait à titiller son gland avec, passant et repassant sur la fente.

Tout à coup, ce fut Ichigo qui lâcha un gémissement, sa main accélérant les mouvements sur son sexe. Le bruit attira l'attention du brun qui observa son amant incrédule. S'il continuait de faire des bruits si érotiques, il allait venir avant l'heure…

Conscient du risque encouru, il tira sur les mèches rousses, l'éloignant à regret de son sexe. Il remarqua alors que ses jambes tremblé sous l'afflux des sensations plaisantes. Ichigo leva les yeux vers lui, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard.

- Je ne veux pas jouir avant toi, expliqua Ulquiorra.

Il tendit ensuite sa main à Ichigo qui la saisit pour se relever. Son sexe était douloureux, prisonnier dans sa prison de tissu. Voyant l'inconfort d'Ichigo, le brun lui retira son pantalon et son boxer avant de le faire s'allonger sur le lit. Le roux ouvrit les couvertures et se glissa dessous avec délice, bien vite rejoint par son amant qui s'allongea sur lui. Ichigo écarta les jambes afin de permettre à Ulquiorra de faire entrer en contact leurs érections. Ce contact était électrisant, grisant, affreusement bon… Il donnait des frissons à Ichigo… L'ébène vint capturer les lèvres du corps sous lui avant d'enrouler sa main autour du sexe du roux. Un gémissement se perdit dans la bouche d'Ulquiorra et il entama des mouvements de va-et-viens rapide, provoquant l'accélération du cœur d'Ichigo ainsi que de nombreux gémissements étouffés. La seconde main d'Ulquiorra rejoignit la première et caressa doucement les bourses d'Ichigo qui se retint de crier tellement le plaisir était grand. Lentement, la main quitta les bourses pour se diriger vers son anus, qu'il caressa du bout des doigts. Des étoiles se mirent à danser sous les paupières d'Ichigo. Tout était trop bon… Jamais il n'avait connu ça.

Et pourtant, tout s'arrêta subitement. Il ouvrit les yeux et interrogea Ulquiorra du regard.

- Met-toi sur le ventre, ordonna t-il.

Ichigo ne se fit pas prier et se tourna lentement, il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et releva les fesses, demanda implicitement à Ulquiorra de s'occuper de cet endroit… Ce dernier se pencha au-dessus d'Ichigo, lui embrassa le cou avant d'attraper un pot de lubrifiant ainsi qu'un préservatif dans la table de chevet. Il posa le préservatif à coté de lui et ouvrit le lubrifiant avant d'en poser quelques noisettes sur ses doigts, puis qu'il étala.

- Tu es prêt ? chuchota t-il.

Dans le noir il ne pouvait voir le visage d'Ichigo, ce qui le perturbait légèrement.

- Oui, dépêche-toi…

Ulquiorra s'exécuta donc, enfonçant délicatement un doigt dans l'intimité d'Ichigo. Ce dernier haleta légèrement sous l'inconfort. Pour le déconcentrer de sa douleur à venir, Ulquiorra se saisit du sexe délaissé et commença quelque mouvement qui eurent tôt fait de détendre Ichigo. Il fit un mouvement de bassin pour enfoncer plus profondément le doigt d'Ulquiorra en lui, suppliant dans ses gestes et dans ses gémissements d'en avoir plus. L'ébène répondit à ses signaux en présentant un deuxième doigt, qu'il enfonça encore plus lentement que le premier, pour voir la réaction du roux mais aussi pour ne pas le blesser…

Lorsqu'il fut enfoncé lui aussi, Ulquiorra commença des mouvements de ciseaux, désireux d'écarter les parois. Il rêvait de s'enfoncer à l'intérieur de ce corps si chaud, de sentir les parois d'Ichigo se contracter autour de son sexe, l'amenant lentement mais sûrement vers un orgasme dévastateur. S'en suivrait ensuite son éjaculation. Oh oui, il voulait remplir ce corps gracieux de sa semence, c'était comme un pacte passé avec Ichigo. Après cette nuit, il lui appartiendra.

Tout à coup, un sanglot déchira le silence approximatif.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ichigo ? S'inquiétant Ulquiorra. Je t'ai fais mal ? Tu veux que j'arrête ? demanda t-il d'un air paniqué.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça… J'en veux plus justement… Je suis frustré, je te veux en moi…

Une sensation de chaleur voyagea en Ulquiorra, amenant un sourire sur ses lèvres. La panique avait déserté ses traits, remplacée par une douce tendresse.

- Bientôt, laisse moi finir de te préparer…

Oh, que c'était dur de ce retenir… Lui aussi voulait pénétrer ce corps si désirable.

- Vas-y… Plus fort, alors…

Sans attendre, Ulquiorra présenta un troisième doigt qu'il enfonça sans rencontrer de difficulté majeure. Il fit des mouvements de va-et-viens avec ses doigts, les enfonçant et les sortant à rythme régulier.

- Plus… Plus… S'il-te-plaît !

Ulquiorra serra les dents. Il voulait donner un maximum de plaisir à Ichigo… Décidant qu'il était encore un peu trop tôt pour le pénétrer, il inséra un quatrième doigt, seul le pouce étant à l'extérieur de ce corps très désirable.

Ichigo voyait double, le plaisir était inimaginable. Qui eut cru que des doigts auraient pu le faire partir aussi loin ? Et pourtant… Ce n'était toujours pas assez, il en voulait plus. Tant pis pour ce que penserait Ulquiorra de plus, il réitéra sa demande, désirant encore plus de plaisir. Ce qui l'étonna aussi fut de ressentir un tel plaisir alors que sa prostate n'était que légèrement effleurée…

Lorsqu'Ichigo lui en demanda plus, Ulquiorra fut légèrement étonné. Il avait déjà quatre doigts en lui et n'était pas satisfait ?... Il ne se posa cependant que peu de question et présenta son pouce à l'entrée d'Ichigo maintenant fortement élargie.

- Ahhhhhh !

Le cri d'Ichigo excita encore plus Ulquiorra. Oh, il connaissait la raison de ce cri… Maintenant sa main entièrement en lui, il pouvait très aisément masser la prostate du rouquin, qui criait sans retenue maintenant, laissant s'exprimer tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait grâce à Ulquiorra.

- Ahhhhhh ! Ulquiorra !

En entendant son prénom prononcé de cette façon, ça en fut trop pour l'ébène. Il retira sa main sous un petit cri frustré du roux et présenta son sexe contre l'entré bien dilatée. Il se reprit cependant à la dernière seconde et voulu mettre le préservatif, mais la voix suppliante d'Ichigo l'arrêta.

- S'il-te-plaît… Dépêche-toi, j'ai besoin de te sentir en moi ! Ulquiorra…

- Tourne-toi, vite.

Rapidement, Ichigo se rallongea sur le dos et pu enfin voir le visage d'Ulquiorra déformé par le désir. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur d'envie qui suffit à enflammer le bas d'Ichigo une nouvelle fois. L'ébène se saisit des jambes du roux qu'il positionna sur ses épaules, plaça sa verge à son entrée et donna un premier coup de bassin.

Un cri de plaisir leurs échappa à tous les deux. Le brun se sentait aspiré à l'intérieur de roux, comme si une force mystique le forcait à s'enfoncer encore plus loin. Le roux se sentait enfin comblé, comme si la verge d'Ulquiorra lui convenait beaucoup plus que ses doigts. Une symbiose parfaite.

Ulquiorra se dégagea de l'antre du rouquin pour s'enfoncer une nouvelle fois, enchaînant les mouvements, faisant crier Ichigo. Il trouva sans grande peine sa prostate qu'il martela, accélérant de plus et plus ses coups de rein. Le roux cru qu'il allait mourir sous le plaisir qu'il lui infligeait.

Sentant la délivrance proche, Ulquiorra enroula sa main autour du sexe délaissé du roux et le masturba au même rythme que ses coups de rein.

- Ha ! HA ! Ul… Ulquiorra ! Je vais… je vais…

- Encore… Juste un peu…

Ulquiorra accéléra encore plus ses mouvements alors qu'Ichigo éjaculait, maculant son torse et celui du brun de son sperme, tout en criant le nom de celui qui lui avait donné autant de plaisir. Sentant les muscles autour de lui se contracter, Ulquiorra ne résista guère longtemps et éjacula en même temps que son orgasme le prit, le faisant accéder au plaisir ultime.

Le plaisir avait été fulgurant et les avaient vraiment épuisés tous les deux. Ulquiorra s'était dégagé et avait un bras autour de la taille de son amant. Maintenant qu'il l'avait, il ne comptait pas le laisser partir…

- Ulquiorra… Je… Je…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon cœur ?

« Mon cœur »… Une vague de joie traversa le rouquin qui sourit. Il releva le visage et regarda Ulquiorra droit dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime.

Plusieurs émotions passèrent sur le visage pâle, de la joie, de la douceur, de la surprise aussi.

Jamais personne ne m'a dit ça, Ichigo… Mais je t'aime aussi.

Les jours passèrent, heureux. Le père d'Ulquiorra se remaria et mis enceinte sa femme. C'était une petite fille. Lorsqu'elle fut née, la belle-mère d'Ulquiorra lui demanda de choisir un prénom pour sa petite sœur. Il en fut flatté et ému. Il choisit le prénom « Nell ».

L'enfant avait des petits cheveux verts et des yeux marron clair. Elle était vraiment magnifique…

Les jours passèrent, toujours heureux. Un jour, Ulquiorra décida d'enmener Ichigo au QG de son père. Il voulait lui présenter officiellement. Il s'en voulait d'avoir attendu 6 mois avant de le faire, mais il voulait être sûr que ça marche avec Ichigo… Et il n'était pas déçu. Le jeune homme l'acceptait tel qu'il était, sans crainte de lui. Aussi, Ichigo n'avait pas peur d'afficher son homosexualité, il se tenait donc souvent la main, comme maintenant alors qu'ils marchaient en direction d'un immense building. Ichigo jeta un coup d'œil vers son amant et vu qu'il avait l'air crispé. Il voulu essayer de le détendre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, N'Ange, je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer, je te le promet.

- Comment tu peux promettre une telle chose ? Et s'il me renie ?

- Quand bien même il le fera, je resterai avec toi. De plus, si tu n'as plus besoin de lui succéder, on pourra vivre notre vie… Et tu pourras publier ton livre.

- C'est vrai…

Voyant que ses paroles avaient légèrement détendu son amant, il rompit la distance les séparant et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, tentant par ce geste de lui insuffler un peu de courage. Les orbes émeraude fixèrent celles ambrées.

- Merci…

Rassuré, Ulquiorra et Ichigo reprirent leur marche. Une fois arrivés, ils entrèrent dans le building. La dame à la réception reconnu Ulquiorra et le laissa passer, lui indiquant que son père était dans son bureau. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'ascenseur, ils n'y avaient que eux deux à l'intérieur. L'ébène appuya sur le dernier bouton, l'étage 25.

- Il y a vraiment 25 étages fourmillant de yakuzas ? demanda le rouquin peu à l'aise.

- Non, seulement 21. Les quatre étages en dessous du bureau de mon père sont vides. Il dit qu'il a besoin de calme quand il travaille… _  
><em>

- Oh… Je vois.

- Dis, tu voudras bien venir avec moi à ce cours de tir ? Aller, je veux juste que tu sois capable de te défendre… Rien ne t'oblige à porter une arme en permanence sur toi…

- Je viendrais si tu veux… Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour tuer des gens ! Je ne pourrai jamais faire ça !

Ulquiorra lui sourit gentiment puis lui reprit la main alors qu'ils atteignirent enfin le dernier étage. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, une odeur désagréable atteignit les narines des deux amants. Suspicieux, Ulquiorra attrapa son arme dans le holster qu'il portait en permanence sur son jean. Il fit signe à Ichigo de rester derrière lui, ce qu'il fit naturellement, l'instinct de survie étant le plus fort. Ils avançaient prudemment, sursautant au moindre bruit. Ils atteignirent enfin le bureau du yakuza. Ulquiorra ouvrit la porte.

- Bordel de merde.

Du sang maculait la moquette et les murs. Ichigo laissa échapper un gémissement apeuré. Ulquiorra entra seul dans le bureau, et avança dans la pièce, jusqu'au fauteuil de son père, qu'il fit tourner. Un cri lui échappa.

Dans son fauteuil gisait le corps de son père, deux balles dans le cœur. »

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Bon, un chapitre très porté sur la relation Ulquiorra – Ichigo, et ça continuera dans le chapitre suivant, mais après on retrouvera notre cher Grimmjow ! J'espère que cela vous à plu en tout cas ! Et surtout, n'oubliez pas la gourmandise de l'auteur ! <strong>


	11. Chapter 10: Le passé Partie II

**Crime de papier**

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... * Pleure toutes les larmes de son corps*. Ils sont à Tite Kubo ! * Pleure de nouveau*.

**Résumé**: Kurosaki Ichigo est heureux : il vient de se lancer dans l'écriture d'un roman noir et, pour la première fois, il sera publié ! Mais quelques jours après l'acceptation de ses premiers chapitres, il reçoit une lettre étrange et effrayante signée de "Grimmjow"... Qui est le personnage principal de l'histoire qu'il a inventé !

**Note **: Un très grand merci à toutes mes lectrices (lecteurs ?) ! Je voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragements. Etant donné que l'on approche grandement de la barre des 100, je promets un OS à celle/celui qui mettra la review 99, 100 et 101 ! A bon entendeur ! Enjoy ! ~

**Réponse ****au review anonyme **:

**Ayu **: Merci pour tout ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira! :D

* * *

><p><em>« Du sang maculait la moquette et les murs. Ichigo laissa échapper un gémissement apeuré. Ulquiorra entra seul dans le bureau, et avança dans la pièce, jusqu'au fauteuil de son père, qu'il fit tourner. Un cri lui échappa.<em>

_Dans son fauteuil gisait le corps de son père, deux balles dans le cœur. »_

- Je te saute la longue période qui dure à partir du moment où on a trouvé son père jusqu'à l'incident qui à changé notre relation ? demanda Ichigo, voyant son amant devenir de plus en plus impatient.

- Ouais ! On s'en fou, l'principal c'est qu'son vieux et mort, et qu'maintenant ben il se coltine le rôle de chef de tout ce jolie monde.

- Exactement… Donc, on va avancer de… Deux ans et huit mois.

_« Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'Ichigo et Ulquiorra étaient ensembles. Ils avaient quitté le lycée, Ulquiorra plus vite qu'Ichigo, sa condition de chef ne lui laissant que peu de temps pour les études. Ichigo avait décidé de continuer en fac de lettre._

_Comme il l'avait promis à Ulquiorra il y a deux ans, il avait prit des cours de tir et il s'était avéré très doué ! L'ébène lui ayant proposé à plusieurs reprises d'être son garde du corps personnel, mais s'était heurté au refus catégorique du rouquin._

_« - Peu importe si je suis doué à ça Ulquiorra, jamais je ne pourrais tuer quelqu'un. Jamais. »_

_Ils avaient aménagé ensembles aussi, dans un appartement très grand dans le centre ville de Tokyo, non loin de la fac d'Ichigo et du QG d'Ulquiorra. Tout allait parfaitement bien entre eux, tout deux arrivant à concilier vie de couple, vie professionnelle et les études d'Ichigo. De plus, ils s'occupaient souvent de la belle-sœur d'Ulquiorra, Nell. Car depuis la mort de son mari, la veuve était devenu dépressive et ne parvenait pas à s'occuper de sa fille correctement, or, à trois ans c'est là qu'ils leurs faut le plus d'affection…_

_Ichigo adorait voir son amant s'occuper de la petite. Ces yeux pétillaient de bonheur, il souriait, était heureux. Dans ces moments là, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste, sachant très bien qu'il ne pourra jamais offrir à Ulquiorra des enfants, n'étant pas une femme…_

_Un soir, Ils étaient tout les deux assis sur le canapé, Nell endormie dans les bras d'Ulquiorra lorsqu'Ichigo osa enfin poser la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit._

- _Dis, N'ange…_

_Ulquiorra tourna la tête vers lui en entendant le ton hésitant. Il l'observa silencieusement et remarqua son regard fuyant et sa tête baissée._

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon cœur ?_

_Son ton était doux, bas et rassurant. Cela suffit à Ichigo pour réunir le courage nécessaire._

- _Eh bien… Je voulais savoir si…_

- _Je ne t'ai jamais vu si hésitant Ichigo…_

- _Tu ne regrettes pas d'être avec moi ? demanda t-il enfin en levant les yeux vers ceux de son homologue. Je veux dire, ajouta t-il rapidement, je ne pourrai jamais t'offrir d'enfant, or, tu as l'air tellement heureux quand tu es avec eux…_

_La surprise était clairement visible dans les orbes émeraude._

- _C'est donc c'est ceci qui t'inquiétait depuis tout ce temps ? demanda Ulquiorra d'une voix douce, tout en se levant en direction de la chambre aménagée pour Nell._

_Ichigo se leva aussi du canapé et observa son amant mettre la petite dans son lit sans la réveiller puis retourner s'asseoir sur le canapé, lui intimant d'un geste de venir contre lui. Ce qu'il fit sans tarder bien sur. Il posa sa tête sur le torse de l'ébène et ferma les yeux._

- _Mon cœur, c'est vraiment ceci qui t'inquiétait ? Depuis quelques semaines tu étais bizarre lorsque j'étais avec Nell…_

- _C'est juste que… Tu as l'air tellement bien lorsque tu es avec elle, tu es tellement heureux… Que je m'en veux de ne pas pouvoir t'offrir ceci…_

- _Ichigo. Lorsque j'ai compris que j'étais gay, j'ai tout de suite su que je ne pourrai jamais avoir d'enfant, aucun petit Ulquiorra à qui on apprendra tout deux à marcher, à parler, à faire du vélo… On n'emmènera personne à l'école, ni aux sorties scolaire. Jamais. Mais être avec toi, savoir que tu m'aimes et que tu es heureux c'est la seule chose qui m'importe désormais. Si jamais un jour on veut un enfant, on n'aura cas juste en adopter un. Ou encore, la science aura peut-être évolué d'ici là et tu pourras devenir maman, plaisanta Ulquiorra en enlaçant amoureusement son amant._

_Une larme coula le long de la joue d'Ichigo, arriva sur son menton puis tomba sur la chemise d'Ulquiorra._

- _Sache que rien ne peut me rendre plus heureux que ton bonheur, mon cœur. Alors cesse de te faire du mouron pour si peu._

_Ichigo ne trouva qu'un seul mot à lui répondre. Il ne savait pas s'il était d'usage, s'il convenait parfaitement à la situation mais ce fut le seul qui lui vint en tête._

- _Merci…_

- _Ecoute Ichigo, je suis vraiment désolé mais je dois partir en mission là-bas, je reviendrais dans deux jours si tout se passe bien… En attendant tu dois garder Nell, ça ne te dérange pas ?_

- _Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas Ulquiqui, je peux très bien m'en charger. Fais attention à toi là-bas… Mais…_

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

- _Tu n'as pas peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à la petite ? Ces derniers temps…_

_Ichigo avait remarqué depuis quelques semaines que dès que le couple était en présence de Nell, il se sentait suivi. Etait-ce du au fait que ça soit toujours la même voiture qui roulait au pas derrière eux ? Aussi, chaque fois qu'il allait chercher Nell à l'école, un homme était là, en costume noir appuyé contre le mur de l'école. Il n'attendait aucun enfant, se contentant d'observer Ichigo et Nell puis de monter dans sa voiture une fois les deux partis._

- _Je suis sur que tu te fais des idées mon cœur. Je n'ai jamais rien rencontré de tel. Est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ceci car tu ne veux pas t'occuper de Nell ?_

- _Bien sur que non ! Tu le sais très bien !_

- _Bon alors ! Je dois y aller, si tu dois me joindre en extrême urgence, appelle ce numéro. Je n'en ai que pour deux jours…_

_Une fois les au revoirs faits, Ichigo regarda la voiture de son amant s'éloigner de lui. Il lui manquait déjà… Lorsqu'elle eut disparu au coin de la rue, il avisa l'heure et retourna à l'intérieur de leurs appartements, bien décidé à réviser ses notes pour les partiels arrivant…_

_Lorsque sonna midi, le rouquin ferma son livre de cours, attrapa sa veste et sortit de l'appartement, veillant à bien verrouiller la porte. Il partit ensuite en direction de l'école de Nell, située 5 minutes à pied de l'appartement. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si l'homme au costume serait là…_

_Quand il arriva enfin devant l'école, une boule aux cheveux verts lui fonça dessus, manquant de le faire tomber._

- _T'étais où Itsigo ! J'ai attendu ! Et attendu ! Et tu n'étais pas là ! Tu m'as oublié Itsigo ?_

- _Mais non Nell, soupira le rouquin en tendant sa main à la petite qui s'en saisit rapidement. J'étais en train de réviser, je suis donc parti à midi. Tu as juste attendu cinq minutes, tu n'en es pas morte que je sache._

- _Hmf._

_La petite tourna la tête de façon dédaigneuse et se contenta de suivre le jeune homme sans faire plus d'histoire._

- _On va où Itsigo ? Ce n'est pas le chemin de chez Ulquiorra là._

- _Je sais bien, je t'emmène manger ailleurs qu'à la maison, tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre, si ?_

- _Non. On va où ?_

- _Tu verras jeune impatiente._

_Ichigo aimait bien Nell, réellement. C'était plutôt la petite qui se méfiait de lui, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Il n'avait pas vraiment la tête de quelqu'un de louche… Si ?_

_M'enfin, il continua sa route, la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne. Quelques instants plus tard ils atteignirent enfin l'endroit où il comptait amener la petite._

- _Itsigo… C'est sérieux ?_

- _De ?_

- _On mange au fast-food ? Sérieux ? C'est vrai hein ? Tu ne rigoles pas ? On va réellement manger ici ? Promis ? De vrai de vrai ?_

- _Oui, de vrai de vrai !_

- _Croix de bois, croix de fer ? demanda la petite en le regardant d'un air on ne peut plus sérieux._

- _Croix de bois, croix de fer ! Aller, j'ai faim moi !_

_Ils entrèrent tout deux dans le fast-food et se dirigèrent vers le guichet. Ils firent la queue patiemment, jusqu'à ce que Nell, un peu fatiguée, demande à Ichigo de la prendre dans ses bras. Le rouquin s'exécuta naturellement et se saisit de la petite. Ne restant plus qu'une personne devant eux, Ichigo demanda à l'enfant :_

- _Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?_

- _Euh… Je ne sais pas ! répondit la petite en mettant un doigt dans sa bouche, en réflexion intense. Tu sais le truc que tu ma commandé la dernière fois ? C'était bien ça ! En plus y'a eu un jouet ! C'était trop cool ! Dis, je peux avoir ça ? S'il te plait ! S'il te plait !_

- _Bien sur ! Aller, descend de là que je puisse commander ! Tu es un poids mort !_

_Il fit descendre la petite et s'avança au guichet, la place étant enfin libre._

- _Bonjour, je voudrais un happy Meal fille, avec des frites, des nuggets, un jus d'orange et en dessert…_

- _Une compote de pomme ! s'écria la petite fille en sautant, essayant d'atteindre le comptoir._

_La serveuse et Ichigo rigolèrent devant le spectacle._

- _Et __pour moi… Un menu croc, avec frittes et coca, et en dessert je prendrai un Mc Flury kit kat Ball et un expresso._

_Une fois toute la nourriture chargée sur un plateau, ils se mirent tout deux en route, cherchant une table qui conviendrait à la demoiselle. Résultat ? Ichigo se retrouva assis sur un siège haut de 30cm sur une table haute de 50cm._

- _Tu aurais du choisir encore plus petit comme endroit ! Lança t-il à Nell._

_Cette dernière ne répondit pas, mais se saisit en contrepartie de la boite du Happy Meal, qu'elle ouvrit rapidement._

- _Oh ouais ! C'trop cool ! Regarde ! C'est « Sid » ! De « L'âge de Glace » ! C'est énorme ! Tu me l'ouvres ? Hein ? Tu me l'ouvres !_

- _Mange d'abord ! répondit le rouquin en se saisissant du jouet. Je te l'ouvrirais quand tu auras fini._

- _Mais ! Ce n'est pas juste !_

_Le rouquin lui lança un regard qui la fit se taire rapidement et commencer à manger, sous son œil scrutateur._

_Une heure et quart plus tard, ils se remirent tout deux en chemin vers l'école de la jeune fille. Cette dernière était ravie. Alors qu'ils arrivèrent devant l'école, une chose inédite se passa. L'enfant fit signe au rouquin de se baisser et elle l'embrassa sur la joue puis partit en courant, agitant la main tout en criant « A ce soir Itsigo ! Ne sois pas en retard cette fois ! » ._

_L'adulte sourit. La petite semblait enfin s'ouvrir à lui, et ça lui faisait plaisir… Ce fut un peu rêveur qu'il fit le chemin jusqu'à son appart._

_Pourtant, lorsqu'il arriva à son étage il désenchanta très vite. La porte de leur appartement était détruite, comme si on y avait mis plusieurs coups de pied très violents. Une boule de stress le prit à la gorge et il décida d'appeler la police. Il composa le numéro mais se retint d'appuyer au dernier moment. Non… Il ne pouvait pas appeler la police. Ulquiorra avait des choses très compromettantes cachées à l'intérieur… Prenant son courage à deux mains, il avança lentement vers l'appartement et se saisit du revolver qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, dans un holster à sa cheville._

_Une fois dans le hall, il s'immobilisa et tendit l'oreille. Il n'entendit aucun bruit et se décida alors d'avancer encore, se dirigeant prudemment vers le salon. Il se mit au centre de la pièce et regarda autour de lui. Apparemment rien n'avait changé de place, aucune présence humaine et aucun dégât matériel… Cela voulait dire que la personne ayant fait ça savait ce qu'elle cherchait et où le trouver sûrement… Peu sur de lui, Ichigo se saisit une nouvelle fois de son téléphone et chercha dans son répertoire le numéro de son amant._

- _Ichigo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

- _Je… Euh…_

- _Je t'ai dis de m'appeler seulement en cas d'urgence, j'espère donc que s'en ai une, lâcha Ulquiorra d'une voix froide._

_Ichigo était surpris. Jamais son amant ne lui avait parlé sur un ton aussi froid..._

- _Je suis désolé, s'excusa Ichigo. Quelqu'un a défoncé la porte de l'appartement…_

- _Quoi ? Tu étais à l'intérieur quand c'est arrivé ? S'inquiéta immédiatement l'ébène._

- _Non, j'étais parti manger dehors avec Nell, et quand je suis rentré après l'avoir déposée à l'école la porte était ainsi… Je viens de rentrer dans l'appartement, dans le salon rien n'a été déplacé, ce qui veut dire…_

- _Que la personne sait exactement ce qu'elle veut et où le trouver, compléta Ulquiorra._

- _Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dit… Je vais inspecter la chambre là, puis je ferai le bureau et la salle de bain…_

- _Tu ne veux pas que je t'envoie quelqu'un ? Demanda le brun._

- _Non !_

_Ichigo avait répondu précipitamment. Ulquiorra fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi un tel refus ?_

- _Je suis désolé Ulquiorra mais je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise en compagnie de tes hommes de mains. Je vais m'occuper de ça tout seul, ne t'inquiètes pas._

- _Hmhm. Tiens moi au courant si tu trouves quelque chose._

- _Oui, bien sur. A toute à l'heure, je t'aime…_

- _Moi aussi Ichigo, à toute à l'heure._

_Lorsque le rouquin raccrocha, il se senti rassuré. Il empoigna fortement son revolver dans sa main droite et avança bras tendu jusqu'à la chambre, tout le corps en alerte. Une fois devant la porte close, il s'immobilisa, respira un grand coup et ouvrit la porte. De sa main gauche il chercha l'interrupteur, et lorsqu'il le trouva l'enclencha. La chambre était telle qu'il l'avait laissée en la quittant ce matin, ce qui voulait dire que ce que cherchait le cambrioleur ne se situait pas là… Il soupira de soulagement et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le couloir, s'arrêta une fois de plus devant une porte, celle du bureau qu'il ouvrit rapidement tout en allumant la lumière. Une petite exclamation de surprise franchit ses lèvres._

_La pièce toujours rangée au centimètre près par Ulquiorra était sans dessus dessous. Des livres étaient par terre devant l'étagère où ils étaient auparavant, des papiers gisaient au sol, froissés, déchirés. Les tiroirs du bureau avaient été vidés par terre, leurs contenus s'étalant au sol._

_Durant son examen, Ichigo était resté à l'entrée de la pièce, peu désireux d'enlever certaines preuves. Lorsqu'il eut fini de regarder le désastre s'étalant devant lui, il se saisit une nouvelle fois de son téléphone. Très concentré dans sa tache, il ne vit pas une ombre se rapprocher de lui dans son dos, il n'entendit pas le bruit distinct d'un révolver retirer de son holster. Non, Ichigo n'entendit et ne vit pas tout cela. Mais il sentit une surface dure et froide le cogner brutalement à l'arrière de la tête et le faire tomber dans les pommes. Dans sa chute et juste avant de fermer les yeux il eut le temps de voir des cheveux blancs et un sourire de psychopathe…_

_Lorsqu'il se réveilla enfin, Ichigo avait très mal à l'arrière de son crâne. Il voulut frotter la zone douloureuse mais une entrave sur ses bras l'en empêcha. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et vit qu'il se trouvait dans sa cuisine, ligoté à une chaise. Il leva les yeux vers l'horloge et constata avec horreur qu'il était déjà 17h00… Il avait été inconscient tout ce temps ? Lentement, la peur s'insinua en lui. Qui avait fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Que lui voulait-il ? Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses questions, le bruit de la porte d'entrée ce fit entendre._

- _Dis le cousin d'Itsigo, pourquoi il ne m'a jamais parlé d'toi ? Il ne t'aime pas ?_

- _On peut dire ça oui…_

- _Pourquoi il ne t'aime pas ? Tu lui à fais quelque chose ?_

- _Non, c'est lui qui m'a fait quelque chose, lui et son amant…_

- _Tu parles d'Ulquiorra ? C'est mon frère, et il est vachement très gentil ! répondit la petite fille._

- _Je n'en doute pas. Tu viens avec moi dans la cuisine ?_

_Ichigo entendit très distinctement les pas de son agresseur et de Nell se diriger vers lui… Il se disait être son cousin ? Il voulut crier à la petite de s'enfuir, mais il ne put, un bâillon l'empêchant de faire le moindre bruit._

_La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Nell entra, suivie de l'agresseur d'Ichigo… Les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. L'homme… était son portrait craché. Les seules différences entre eux étaient la couleur de leurs peaux, la couleur de leurs yeux et leurs cheveux… Sinon, ils étaient en tout point similaire. La peau de l'inconnu était blanche, ses yeux était noir et doré et ses cheveux de même couleur que sa peau… L'ensemble était effrayant._

_La jeune fille qui lui tournait le dos jusqu'alors se retourna et le vit._

- _Que ? Qu'est-ce qu'li se passe ici ? Pourquoi tu es attaché Itsigo ? C'est un nouveau jeu ?_

_Ah, pureté, quand tu nous tiens… Ichigo tourna la tête de gauche à droite, tentant de lui faire comprendre que non, ce n'était pas un jeu et que cet homme était très dangereux._

- _ Oui ! répondit l'inconnu. C'est un jeu ! Tu veux jouer avec nous, Nell ?_

- _Oui ! Mais dit moi, comment tu t'appelles ? Je ne connais même pas ton nom…_

- _Oh… Mon nom est Shirosaki. Maintenant, assieds toi sur cette chaise, juste à côté du rouquin._

_Ichigo avait les larmes aux yeux. Nell avait été kidnappée et était en train de se faire attacher sous ses yeux… Qui sait ce qui allait se passer par la suite ? Lorsqu'elle fut harnachée à sa chaise, l'enfant rigolait encore avec Shirosaki._

- _Tu me mets pas un truc dans la bouche comme à Itsigo ? demanda telle._

- _Tellement innocente, lâcha Shirosaki d'un ton sarcastique._

_Au lieu de bâillonner la petite, il s'approcha du rouquin qui lui lança un regard de haine intense. Passant outre la tentative d'intimidation loupée d'Ichigo, Shirosaki lui enleva le bâillon. Une fois libéré de son entrave, Ichigo explosa :_

- _Qui vous êtes ? Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? Relâchez Nell, elle n'a rien fait pour mériter sa !_

_L'albinos se mit à rire. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'Ichigo et s'assit sur ses genoux, ses mains reposant sur les épaules du rouquin._

- _Moi ? Qui suis-je ? Oh, réfléchis-y Ichigo, je suis sure que tu le sais…_

- _Non, je ne vous connais pas ! s'écria le rouquin en essayant de faire lâcher prise à Shirosaki._

_Nell suivait cet échange sans trop comprendre. Bien sur que si Ichigo le connaissait, c'était son cousin après tout, non ?_

- _Rappelles-toi, p'tit Ichi…_

_Mais rien ne revenait en mémoire à Ichigo, dont la seule envie était qu'il parte, qu'il laisse Nell tranquille._

- _Bon, puisque rien ne te revient, on va passer aux choses sérieuses._

_Sans laisser le temps au rouquin de demander de quoi il parlait, il eut sa réponse. Shirosaki se saisit du revolver d'Ichigo qu'il lui avait subtilisé lorsqu'il l'avait assommé._

- _C'est une belle arme Ichi. Quand je pense que c'est grâce à elle que vous aller mourir tout les deux… J'en ai des frissons d'extase !_

_La peur s'emparât des prunelles ambrées d'Ichigo. Alors il allait les tuer ? C'est comme ça qu'il allait mourir ? Et Nell ? A même pas 4 ans ? Elle allait mourir ? Non, impossible… Personne ne pouvait commettre le meurtre d'un enfant de 4 ans comme ça ! C'était inimaginable ! La panique prit possession du corps du rouquin qui tourna le regard vers la petite fille. Elle semblait tellement sereine, elle ne devait sans doute pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait…_

_Alors qu'il allait lui dire d'essayer de s'enfuir, une déflagration retentie dans la pièce. Tout se passa au ralenti pour le rouquin. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent par la surprise et la peur, le sang s'échappa du corps et vint s'échouer sur son visage, la frêle carrure de la jeune fille s'effondra sans vie sur la chaise, toujours maintenu par des cordes… Un hurlement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Un hurlement entre l'horreur, la peine et le désarroi…_

_Car sous ses yeux, gisait le corps de Nell, morte d'une balle entre les deux yeux._

- _Salop ! jura t-il en dardant son regard dans celui de l'albinos qui lui rigolait ouvertement. Salop ! Comment avez-vous osé ? Elle n'avait même pas 4 ans merde !_

- _Haha ! Haha ! Calme-toi donc mon p'tit Ichi ! Elle est maintenant dans un monde meilleur, n'est-ce pas ? Mais bon, le problème c'est que je n'ai pas envie de te tuer maintenant… Donc je vais m'en aller. Bye-bye, P'tit Ichi…_

_L'albinos posa le revolver sur les genoux d'Ichigo et sortit de la pièce._

- Putain quel fils de… ! s'écria Grimmjow.

Il se leva du lit et fit les cents pas devant le regard impassible d'Ichigo.

- Il a vraiment tué une gamine de 3 ans ? Comme ça ? Sans aucune pitié ? Putain mais même moi je n'oserai pas faire ça quoi ! Elle n'a même pas eut le temps de vivre cette gamine !

- Je sais Grimmjow, c'était… Immoral de tué N… De la tuer.

Les yeux du rouquin se mirent à briller, rendu triste d'avoir raconté ceci.

- Laisse moi finir Grimmjow, si je m'arrête maintenant je n'aurais plus la force de recommencer…

Le bleuté le regardait fixement avant de retourner s'asseoir face à Ichigo, prenant une de ses mains dans la sienne. Le rouquin sourit et reprit son histoire.

_Quelques heures plus tard, Ichigo était toujours en train d'hurler dans l'appartement, criant à l'aide, espérant vainement que quelqu'un viendrait, qu'il appellerait une ambulance et que Nell serait sauvée… Sa voix se cassa brutalement et des larmes se mirent à couler abondamment sur ses joues._

_« Si seulement Ulquiorra était là… Si seulement il m'avait cru à propos des gens qui nous suivaient ! Si seulement je n'avais pas refusé des renforts… »_

_Mais bien sur, on pourrait refaire le monde avec des « si », et Ichigo le savait bien… Alors qu'il pensait que tout espoir était vain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Au moins 5 personnes, courant dans la cage d'escalier… Rapidement, Ichigo entendit la voix de son amant. Ulquiorra était donc rentré ? …_

_Un léger sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Ulquiorra allait le sauver n'est-ce pas ? Il sauverait Nell aussi, non ? Et quand elle sera remise sur pied, ils reprendront leur vie ailleurs, dans un autre appartement, peut-être une maison même… Avec des systèmes d'alarmes perfectionnées, des vigiles et des gardes du corps… Comme ça, ils seraient tous à l'abri, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Lorsque enfin le groupe de personnes arriva dans l'appartement, Ulquiorra fut le premier à prendre le chemin de la cuisine. Il ouvrit la porte sans aucune douceur, l'envoyant frapper contre le mur. Une fois dans la pièce, il s'arrêta et analysa la situation, ses yeux allant rapidement d'Ichigo au revolver puis vers le cadavre de Nell. Un cri de rage lui échappa et il fondit sur la petite, coupa la corde la maintenant sur la chaise avec un couteau non loin et allongea le corps sur le sol._

_Ichigo le regarda faire effarer. Ulquiorra ne lui avait pas adressé la moindre parole, il semblait même ignorer complètement sa présence…_

_L'ébène posa sa main sur le cœur de sa sœur, mais ne ressenti aucun pouls. Il analysa ensuite l'impact de la balle. Tirée à moins de deux mètres…_

- _Qui à fait sa ? demanda t-il d'une voix froide qu'Ichigo n'avait jamais entendu._

- _Un homme… Il… C'était mon portrait craché, mais tout en blanc ! Il… Il m'a assommé alors que j'analysais le bureau... Quand je me suis réveillé, il était bien 17h, et il est revenu avec Nell, il était allé la chercher à l'école…. Détache-moi s'il te plait Ulquiorra…_

- _Continue ton histoire._

- _Il… Il est venu dans la cuisine et a proposé à Nell de faire un jeu… Parce que quand elle m'a vu elle a cru qu'il m'avait ligoté pour jouer, il a donc fait pareil avec elle… Puis, il a dit que je le connaissais… Il disait être de ma famille ou quelque chose dans le genre... Puis, il a prit mon revolver et a tiré sur Nell…. Il la tuée… Il a tué Nell…_

_Sans crier gare, Ulquiorra se releva, se jeta sur son amant et lui mis un coup de poing au visage. Une exclamation de douleur échappa à Ichigo qui ne comprenait rien._

_A ce moment, un des hommes de main d'Ulquiorra entra dans la pièce, chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de l'ébène, lança un regard glacial au rouquin et parti._

- _Je dois avouer que tu m'épates Ichigo. Tu as réussi à jouer la comédie durant tout ce temps ?_

- _De quoi tu parles Ulquiorra ? demanda le rouquin complètement perdu._

- _Je parle du fait que tu m'as trompé ! Durant tout ce temps tu jouais la comédie ! Pour qui tu travailles ? La mafia Chinoise ? Russe ? C'est eux qui t'ont donné comme mission d'interférer dans ma vie ? Pendant trois ans tu as joué la comédie afin de gagner ma confiance n'est-ce pas ? Tu cherchais mon point faible ? Et quand Nell est venue au monde, tu la trouvé n'est-ce pas ?_

- _Ulquiorra, tu racontes n'importe quoi… !_

- _Tu es… la dernière des ordures !_

- _Mais pourquoi tu dis de telles choses Ulquiorra ? S'écria Ichigo en pleurs._

- _Pourquoi ? Mais parce que dans cet appartement les seules empreintes trouvées sont les miennes, celles de Nell et les tiennes ! Dans le bureau, chaque chose renversée est marquée de tes empreintes ! Je suis sure que si on analyse ce revolver il n'y aura que tes empreintes aussi !_

- _Mais… Ulquiorra, je te jure qu'il y avait quelqu'un ! Je te le jure !_

- _Cesse de répandre ton venin !_

_Dans un excès de colère, Ulquiorra frappa Ichigo de nombreuse fois, faisant basculer sa chaise en arrière. Ses bras toujours retenus par les cordes, le rouquin était bien incapable de se défendre et ne pouvait qu'encaisser les coups les uns après les autres… Cependant, aucun d'entre eux ne lui faisait aussi mal que la douleur irradiant son cœur…_

Grimmjow observait Ichigo les yeux ronds. Il avait vraiment encaissé tout ça ? Après avoir vu la sœur de son amant mourir sous ses yeux, il avait était délaissé et frapper par celui qui disait l'aimer ? Impossible… C'était impossible. Le bleuté leva les yeux vers le rouquin et vit son visage en larmes. Une force inconnue oppressa son cœur à cette vision et il s'assit à côté du plus jeune qu'il prit dans ses bras, tentant vainement de le réconforter.

_Après s'être défoulé sur le rouquin, Ulquiorra se redressa, détacha le prisonnier et lui lança d'un ton dédaigneux :_

- _Pars. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir._

- _Ulquiorra ! tenta Ichigo._

- _Dégage ! hurla l'ébène. Tu as tué ma sœur ! Tu me le paieras… Je te jure que tu vas me le payer !_

- _Je n'ai rien fait ! Je te le jure !_

_Ichigo était maintenant à genoux, ses mains crispées sur le tissu du pantalon d'Ulquiorra. D'un geste violent, ce dernier se dégagea de l'emprise, s'éloigna de lui et attrapa le corps de sa jeune sœur. Sans un mot de plus, il quitta la pièce, appela ses hommes et ils quittèrent tous l'appartement._

_Ce jour fut le dernier de leur histoire d'amour…_

- Quelques temps après ça, Ulquiorra a tenté plusieurs fois de faire tuer Karin et Yuzu. Il doit sans doute penser que c'est le seul moyen de me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce… Bien que je n'ai rien fait…

- Tu n'sais pas qui c'est l'gars qui à tué Nell ? demanda Grimmjow perplexe.

- Après ceci, je suis retourné chez mes parents, et j'ai demandé à ma mère si elle connaissait quelqu'un de notre famille qui me ressemblait affreusement et était albinos… Sur le coup, elle est devenue blanche. C'est alors que j'ai compris que l'homme n'avait pas menti… Je lui ai demandé de tout me dire, ce qu'elle a fait sans attendre. A ma naissance, j'avais un frère jumeau, Shirosaki. Mais il était très malade, ce qui faisait de lui un enfant fragile… Mes parents se sont occupé de lui jusqu'à ses 3 ans, mais après ils n'eurent plus les moyens de payer les frais médicaux… De ce fait, ils ont confié Shirosaki à un organisme « secret ». C'était une bande de scientifique commandée par un certain « Szayel Apporo » et « Kurotsuki Mayuri ». Dès lors, plus personne n'eut de nouvelle de Shirosaki… Sauf ce fameux jour… Apparemment il m'en veut d'être celui qui était en bonne santé, celui qui n'a pas été abandonné par ses parents…

- Je vois… En tout cas, ce que je retiens de c't'histoire c'est que j'vais buter c'putain d'Ulquiorra pour qu'il ai osé t'avoir fait pleurer ! Je… Je t'assure que je vais le buter !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilàààààà ! Il est fini ! Héhé ! Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé grandement ! (Dites oui, par pitiéééééééééééé !). Bon, je vous promets que l'histoire Ulqui Ichi est finit ! Vous en entendrez que très peu parler par si par là !<strong>

**M'enfin, n'oubliez pas ma gourmandise, je suis affamééééééééééé !**

(ndc : En fait, tu devrais dire : « que vous avez grandement aimé » Mais vu que c'est toi qui parle et que c'est personnel… je ne touche pas ! Et ne blâmez pas Koei-kun pour ce léger retard ! C'est de ma faute… gomen nasai !) **-Merci à ma bêta qui a su être la plus rapide! Coco 3**


	12. Chapter 11: La banque

**Crime de papier**

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... * Pleure toutes les larmes de son corps*. Ils sont à Tite Kubo ! * Pleure de nouveau*.

**Résumé**: Kurosaki Ichigo est heureux : il vient de se lancer dans l'écriture d'un roman noir et, pour la première fois, il sera publié ! Mais quelques jours après l'acceptation de ses premiers chapitres, il reçoit une lettre étrange et effrayante signée de "Grimmjow"... Qui est le personnage principal de l'histoire qu'il a inventé !

**Note **: Hello ! Merci à toute pour vos review, sa fait chaud au cœur ! Et ça me pousse à écrire plus ! Bon, je remercie tout ceux qui ont ajouté la fiction en favoris ou en alerte depuis le début de sa création, Akyoku, amachanx3, asukafox,chibi-miya0i, Chibiweasel, Clair Obscure, Etsuko-Sama, fanfics-mangas62, GrimmJag69, Kahorineko, Kanzen Bosatsu, Kanzer, KynnVyr, Lady Cocoberry , Le-yaoiste, lirinepa,lovely love to lie, Lovely-bubble, Lyabie, Manganounette, Miare C. Nuvela, miliee7, Misaki Hoshi, mukutsuna93, Narhia, Natsuki-Kuun, Natty19, NoemieMendez, oOOOmerlette, pims-dana, Princesse Serenity, Reboyama, Rikka Yomi, AliceGarden, Ao Akuma-X, Axeliste, Bad08yume, Ginhyeong, La-Faucheuse, Lady Cocoberry, Oh my Grimmy, silly heart, tsuki116 chan, x-sosei-x,Xiaping, Ya01-Bl3ach, ZabiZarbi, zorchide Merci à toute ! (tous ?) Je vous aime tous trèèèès fort ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Enjoy ~

**Réponse au review **: Ayu : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

Guest : Héhé, le voilà ton chapitre ! Oui, c'est un peu OOC, mais bon, une part de sentiment n'a jamais tué personne !

Guest : Si, il faudra probablement tuer Shirosaki aussi, tu auras ta réponse dans les chapitres suivant

Itachihaku : Va tuer Ulquiorra si tu veux ! Du boulot en moins, youpi ! . Contente que ce chapitre tes plu en tout cas !

* * *

><p><em>« -<em>_Je vois… En tout cas, ce que je retiens de c't'histoire c'est que j'vais buter c'putain d'Ulquiorra pour qu'il a osé t'avoir fait pleurer ! Je… Je t'assure que je vais le buter ! »_

Lorsque Kurosaki Ichigo était stressé ou énervé, il s'autorisait à faire une « petite bêtise » comme il l'appelait.

En ce moment, Ichigo était sur son balcon attenant à sa chambre une cigarette aux lèvres. Il regardait les lumières de la ville, ou du moins donnait l'impression de les regarder. Il tira une nouvelle bouffée et daigna enfin tourner le regard vers la personne qui le fixait depuis maintenant cinq minutes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Grimmjow ?

- Rien d'plus. J'te trouve juste diablement sexy quand tu fumes.

- Humm…

Le rouquin se retourna vers la ville et tira une nouvelle bouffée. Cette cigarette, il en avait besoin… Après avoir fini de raconter son histoire au bleuté, il avait pleuré de longues minutes dans ses bras, inondant sa chemise de larmes. Ce n'avait été qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard qu'il s'était enfin relevé, essuyant ses yeux et était parti en quête du paquet de cigarettes qu'il gardait dans son tiroir à chaussettes.

Il ne savait plus trop quoi en penser. Grimmjow lui avait promis de tuer Ulquiorra, mais est-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait en fin de compte ? Ulquiorra était aveuglé par la souffrance, il en était sûr… Le fait d'avoir raconté cette histoire lui avait fait prendre du recul par rapport aux sentiments d'Ulquiorra. Avant, il était persuadé qu'il le haïssait, qu'il avait cherché un prétexte pour se séparer de lui… Mais la mort de Nell l'avait bouleversé, c'était sûr… Et si tout ceci avait été fait sous le coup de la souffrance ? Depuis quelques mois, Ulquiorra n'avait plus rien tenté, est-ce qu'il avait, lui aussi, pris du recul ? Peut-être il aurait juste fallu s'excuser ?

- Ta tête va s'mettre à fumer bientôt Ichi, lança Grimmjow.

Cette phrase eut le mérite de dérider le rouquin qui sourit avant de jeter son mégot par-delà le balcon, la regardant s'écraser sur le bitume.

- A quoi tu réfléchissais ? demanda Grimmjow en venant s'accouder à côté de son homologue.

- Je me disais… Qu'Ulquiorra n'était peut-être pas le méchant de l'histoire…

- Humf ?!

- Attends, laisse-moi finir Grimmjow.

Ichigo fit face au bleuté, le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit :

- Il aimait sa sœur plus que tout au monde, elle était tout ce qu'il avait au monde, ou presque.

- Il t'avait toi.

Le rouquin ne sut que répondre à cette injonction. Il observa Grimmjow d'un air interrogateur, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Depuis quand était-il devenu si romantique ? Du moins, romantique à sa façon…

- Certes, mais la famille est toujours plus importante, non ? Il avait déjà perdu son père, alors maintenant sa sœur… Et puis, il est vrai que toutes les preuves vont dans un seul sens et sont toutes contre moi…. Est-ce que je peux vraiment lui en vouloir d'avoir cru des preuves accablantes ? Est-ce que le tuer est vraiment la bonne solution ? Parfois je me dis… Que si je retrouvais cette moitié de moi. Il faut que je retrouve mon frère jumeau. Que je lui explique que ce n'est pas de ma faute… Et qui sait, peut-être acceptera-t-il de parler à Ulquiorra et de lui dire que c'était lui le tueur ? …

Il y eu un instant de flottement au cours duquel Ichigo semblait perdu dans ses pensées, alors qu'un air sceptique prenait pas sur le visage de Grimmjow.

- Oh oui, bien sûr, quelle merveilleuse version. Tu crois vraiment qu'Shirosaki irait voir Ulquiorra et lui avouerait que c'est lui qui a tué sa sœur ? C'type vit dans l'ombre, son existence a été raillée de tous les papiers officiels. Alors, non, je ne pense pas qu'un type si bien dissimulé irait se jeter lui-même dans la gueule du loup ! Et ça même pour son frère jumeau ! Il t'a bousillé la vie, tu ne crois pas qu'il va essayer de l'arranger par la suite aussi non plus ?

Ce que disait Grimmjow était brutal pour Ichigo, tellement que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il aurait tellement aimé que tout se passe bien…

- Mais dis-moi Ichigo. Quelle est la chose la plus importante à tes yeux en ce moment même ? Te venger d'Ulquiorra pour le mal qui a voulu faire à ta famille, ou retrouver l'être qui a détruit ta vie et celle d'Ulquiorra ?

- Dans l'immédiat ? Je pense que c'est de retrouver Shirosaki.

- Je vois… Et quand bien même tu le trouverais, ce qui soit dit en passant n'est pas gagné, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? Tu lui parleras ? Il n'a pas hésité à tuer une gamine et n'a pas eu le moindre remord, tu penses vraiment que quelques choses le retiendrait de te tuer ?

- Non, il pourrait aisément me tuer, je le sais très bien… Mais si je n'essaye pas, ça sera encore pire ! Je veux faire quelque chose…

Grimmjow soupira devant l'obstination du rouquin. Apparemment, jamais il ne changerait d'avis…

- T'as des choses particulières à faire pour les deux prochaines semaines ?

La question subite perturba Ichigo qui interrogea du regard le bleuté.

- Je ne pense pas que commencer les recherches dans ta maison soit une bonne idée. Il vaut mieux aller se cacher quelque part, là où on pourra chercher sans crainte d'être dérangé. Tu as une idée d'endroit ?

Ichigo réfléchit quelques instants, puis un éclair passa sur son visage.

- Je sais ! Quand j'étais petit, avec mes parents, on allait dans une maison qu'on louait, au nord du Japon à Sapporo. Je me rappelle que je n'aimais pas y aller car elle était dans un endroit reculé, perdu au milieu d'une forêt assez dense…

- ça pourrait être bien. On pourrait y installer la connexion internet et tout le tsouin-tsouin ?

- Oui, je pense bien…

- Il faut aussi que tu retrouves l'adresse, et le numéro de réservation. Quand tu appelleras tu précises bien qu'on ne veut aucun service. Nourriture, ménage, ou que sais-je encore. Il faut absolument qu'on ne soit pas dérangé.

- D'accord ! Mais… Juste une question. Comment on va trouver l'argent ?

Grimmjow se leva et se dirigea vers l'intérieur de la chambre, se saisit du paquet de cigarettes abandonné sur le lit et se servit dedans avant d'envoyer le paquet vers Ichigo. Il se servit lui aussi, alluma sa cigarette et tendit le briquet au bleuté. Ce dernier s'assit sur le lit, tira une bouffée et lui dit tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Ichi, tu es un auteur oui ou non ? N'oublie pas que je suis ta marionnette pour les crimes !

Ichigo le regarda quelques instants sans vraiment comprendre, puis un éclair de génie illumina son visage.

- Bien entendu ! Je vais te faire cambrioler une banque !

Un silence s'installa. Grimmjow ouvrit grand les yeux. Ichigo inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- Quoi ? J'ai dit une connerie ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, c'est juste que moi je pensais à cambrioler les riches japonais, mais bon, ton idée me plait aussi.

- Parfait !

Sans se soucier du fait qu'il fumait à l'intérieur, Ichigo traversa sa chambre en saisissant le bras de Grimmjow au passage. Il l'entraina ensuite vers son bureau, s'assit à sa chaise et ouvrit l'ordinateur.

- Toi, quand tu as une idée en tête tu l'exécutes dans l'immédiat, remarqua Grimmjow.

- Quand il s'agit de l'écriture oui. Bref, pendant que je commence à écrire le magnifique braquage que tu vas commettre, va chercher de quoi faire cendrier dans la cuisine, j'sens que je n'ai pas fini de fumer ce soir… Et toi aussi.

Le bleuté s'exécuta et Ichigo ouvrit une page blanche et commença à taper les mots sur le clavier. Il tira la dernière bouffée de sa cigarette –Dieu, que ça se consomme vite- et posa son mégot dans le verre que Grimmjow venait de ramener.

Ce dernier s'installa confortablement sur le sofa du bureau, s'allongea sur le ventre, les bras repliés sous sa tête et il ferma les yeux.

« Grimmjow était très agile, ce qui allait l'aider énormément à commettre ce crime… Alors que le soir tombait lentement sur la ville, il était chez lui, en train de s'habiller tout de noir. Une fois les chaussures enfilées, il se saisit d'une cagoule noire qu'il mit, camouflant ainsi ses cheveux bleus encore légèrement teintés de noir. »

Grimmjow se mit à rire sur son sofa, attirant le regard perplexe du rouquin.

- ça t'perturbe autant que ça que je me sois teint les cheveux en noir que tu les fais redevenir bleus à la première occasion ?

- Que… Comment tu sais ça ?! Tu es à deux mètres de l'ordi, et en plus tu lui tournes le dos ! Comment tu as réussis à lire ?

- Pas besoin de lire. Tout ce que tu écris se déroule dans ma tête, comme si je me faisais le scénario juste avant de passer à l'acte. ça augmente considérablement les chances de réussir ce truc….

- Je vois…

Ichigo se passa une main sur le visage, puis recommença à écrire.

« Lorsqu'il fut fin près, il sortit de chez lui discrètement, sans faire le moindre bruit comme la panthère qu'il était. Il avançait rapidement vers sa cible. A savoir, la banque centrale de Tokyo. Une grosse prise. Une grosse prise qu'il comptait bien avoir ! Rien ne pouvait l'en empêcher. Cette mission serait un succès, il en était sûr… »

- Tu ne peux pas juste écrire en deux lignes « Grimmjow a cambriolé une banque. Il détient désormais un beau paquet de tunes » ? S'impatienta Grimmjow.

- Non je ne peux pas ! Je suis un auteur, écrire un truc du genre serait… Une honte. Laisse-moi écrire, et si ça te va pas, ben ça sera comme ça quand même ! Non mais oh ! Arrête de déranger l'auteur bougre d'âne handicapé du bulbe !

- Que…. Quoi ?!

Grimmjow s'assit rapidement sur le sofa puis se leva et vint se poster devant Ichigo.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit que j'étais ?

- Un bougre d'âne handicapé du bulbe !

- Mes testicules vont très bien ! Je ne suis pas handicapé ! beugla le bleuté.

Il y eu un instant de flottement. Puis Ichigo explosa de rire.

- Tu n'es qu'un crétin Grimmjow ! s'esclaffa-t-il. Le bulbe, c'est le cerveau, pas tes parties génitales !

- Ah….

Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête, visiblement gêné. L'hilarité d'Ichigo ne se tarissant pas, il retourna s'allonger sur le sofa tout en tournant le dos à l'auteur.

- Ne boude pas Grimm, mais avoue que c'était tordant !

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il haussa alors les épaules, se saisit d'une nouvelle cigarette et continua son écrit, les mots venant naturellement à son esprit.

Quelques heures plus tard, le scénario était fini. Il lui avait fallu un temps fou pour le terminer, mais grâce à l'aide de Grimmjow, il était parfait. En effet, grâce au fait qu'il voyait le scénario se dérouler dans sa tête, il avait pu dire à Ichigo les failles de son plan, ce qu'il fallait changer ou modifier, ce qui avait était d'une grande aide pour le rouquin.

Ils étaient maintenant tous deux allongés dans son lit, Ichigo tournant le dos à Grimmjow qui l'enlaçait par la taille. Cette situation était étrange pour Ichigo, lui qui n'était plus habitué aux gestes tendres envers lui…

- ça prendra effet quand ? demanda-t-il au bleuté.

Il comprit tout de suite. Le rouquin lui demandait quand est-ce qu'il allait être « obligé » de se mettre en route pour la banque.

- Sûrement la nuit prochaine. ça prend en général 24h quand ce n'est pas situé dans le temps. Mais là, vu que tu as écrit que ça se passerait dans la nuit, sûrement demain soir.

- D'accord… Dis, Grimmjow, tu n'as pas peur ?

- Peur de quoi ? Notre scénario est parfait, et je suis parfait, donc rien ne peut m'arriver.

- Hahn… Tu ne te prends pas pour rien toi !

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux, puis le silence se fit. C'était un silence confortable et paisible, qui les guidèrent tous deux vers les bras de Morphée…

Lorsque Grimmjow se réveilla le lendemain, il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'empressa d'effacer, trouvant ceci d'une niaiserie implacable. Plusieurs odeurs envahirent ses narines. L'odeur du sexe, de la cigarette, et la plus forte, celle des cheveux d'Ichigo.

Il darda son regard sur le visage du rouquin et lâcha un léger soupir. Pourquoi s'était-il comporté comme ça avec lui au début ? Pourquoi lui avoir fait peur ainsi ? Etait-ce à cause de son attirance pour lui ? Son désir de le faire sien ? Oui, sûrement… Cela expliquait pourquoi toute l'envie l'avait quitté en voyant le regard triste et désemparé d'Ichigo…

Ses songes le poussèrent bientôt à une question qu'il essayait de ne pas se poser. Pourquoi était-il « né » ? Des milliers de gens dans le monde écrivaient des livres, tapaient des bribes d'histoire sur leurs claviers. Alors pourquoi il était là ? Qu'avait Kurosaki de si spécial qui l'avait mené à exister ? Quel était la raison de sa venue sur Terre ?

Durant son monologue intérieur, il s'était tourné sur le dos, lâchant son emprise qu'il avait sur Ichigo et s'était mis à fixer le plafond d'un air absent. Tellement absent qu'il ne remarqua pas la silhouette près de lui qui s'éveilla lentement et qui se tourna vers lui, s'appuyant sur son coude pour essayer de déchiffrer l'air perplexe qui avait pris possession de son visage. Ce fut une voix douce et calme qui le tira de ses pensées.

- A quoi tu penses Grimm ?

Le bleuté se tourna vers lui, et Ichigo retint une petite exclamation. Les orbes bleus reflétaient quelque chose qu'il interpréta comme de la peur, de la tristesse et le fait qu'il soit perdu.

Lentement, Grimmjow se rapprocha du corps et l'enlaça. Ichigo lui caressa doucement les cheveux et répéta sa question, pas plus haut qu'un murmure, se demandant ce qui pouvait le tracasser au point de le rendre si vulnérable.

- Je me demande…

- Oui ? fit le rouquin, l'encourageant à continuer.

- Je me demande pourquoi je suis « né ». Des écrivains, ça court les rues. Sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'es pas le plus connu, alors pourquoi suis-je né sous l'influence de ta plume ? Qu'as-tu de si spécial pour avoir réussi à créer une entité inconsciemment ?

- C'est ça qui te tracasse ? … Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas la réponse… Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu es là, que les gens le veuillent ou non.

Le silence retomba. Dans ses bras, Grimmjow se balançait doucement, cherchant sûrement un réconfort imaginaire…

- Qu'est-ce que je suis ? souffla-t-il tout bas.

Cette phrase fit monter les larmes aux yeux à Ichigo. Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'est-ce que sa plume avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi un être était-il né ? Pour assouvir ses envies de vengeance ? Grimmjow n'était-il qu'un objet envoyé par le ciel dans ce but ? Non, impossible… Il n'avait aucune certitude qui appuyait son sentiment, mais pour lui, il était tout bonnement impossible qu'il ne soit là que pour ça. Non, Grimmjow était bien plus… Grimmjow était sûrement l'être qui allait changer sa vie.

Oui, Ichigo espérait sûrement ceci. Un rêve fou. Une envie incontrôlable… Une envie folle. L'envie de s'enfuir avec Grimmjow, de partir loin. De vivre avec lui, loin de tous ses soucis… Loin d'Ulquiorra, loin de Shirosaki… Loin de tout.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la journée ainsi, Ichigo berçant Grimmjow qui s'était endormi… Lorsqu'il fut réveillé, il avait l'air hagard, se demandant sûrement comment il avait pu apparaitre si faible devant Ichigo. Il se leva prestement du lit et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il fit couler une douche, froide. Il enleva son peignoir et se glissa sous le jet, remerciant l'eau froide de le réveiller.

Durant ce temps, Ichigo se leva du lit et enfila rapidement un jean propre noir et un pull de même couleur. Il se rendit ensuite dans la cuisine et prépara le café, ouvrit le placard et se saisit de la brioche et du pot de Nutella qu'il posa sur la table. Il entendit le jet de la douche être coupé et décida d'attendre Grimmjow assis sur une chaise, accoudé à la table. Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier, puis Grimmjow apparut à l'encadrement de la porte, portant pour unique vêtement une serviette autour de la taille. Ses cheveux étaient agrémentés de perles d'eau qui ruisselaient sur son torse, laissant des trainées appétissantes. Le rouquin déglutit, puis secoua la tête tentant de se ressaisir. Grimmjow était peut-être encore faible ?...

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas mis de vêtement ?

- Bah, au cas où tu n'as pas remarqué, les miens sont sales, et les tiens sont… Trop petits pour mon corps d'athlète.

Ou pas. Il avait repris du poil de la bête, et Ichigo préféra ne pas lui reparler de l'épisode « affaiblissement », ne voulant pas causer une rechute. Il préférait son Grimmjow bestial. Minute. Son ?

- Euh… Ok, ben euh… On ira en ville t'acheter des habits dans l'après-midi…

- Euh… Dis Ichi, tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

- Non ?

Il tourna la tête vers son four où l'heure était affichée. 16h15. Ah ouais, quand même.

- Ah ouais… Ben, on mange un peu et on y va alors.

- Hahn.

Sans se faire prier d'avantage, Grimmjow prit place face à Ichigo et attrapa la brioche où il étala du Nutella, un sourire d'enfant sur le visage. Ichigo, lui, se leva et attrapa la cafetière et deux tasses dans lesquelles il versa le liquide, puis en posa une sur la table devant Grimmjow, et une à sa place. Il avisa ensuite les tartines que s'était faites Grimmjow. Une dizaine de tranches de brioche. Mais c'était plus du Nutella à la brioche que des brioches au Nutella… Il nota mentalement le fait qu'il allait devoir élargir le stock Brioche/Nutella si Grimmjow restait ici…

Le petit déjeuné/goûté fini, ils prirent le chemin de la bouche de métro la plus proche, peu envieux de connaitre les magnifiques bouchons de Tokyo. Non, vraiment. Très peu pour eux.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite en plein centre-ville sous les yeux éberlués de Grimmjow. Ichigo rit devant son regard d'enfant, mais désenchanta rapidement. Effectivement, la foule était dense, et rares étaient les moments où l'on n'était pas bousculé. Ce qui ne plût apparemment pas au bleuté qui s'énerva contre une jeune femme qui l'avait bousculé sans faire exprès. Ichigo s'était donc retrouvé à ceinturer le bleuté, tentant de le calmer. Une fois cet incident passé, Ichigo jugea préférable d'éviter les foules, et empoigna le poignet de Grimmjow pour l'entrainer à sa suite dans un building. Il prit le chemin d'une boutique pour homme où il avait l'habitude d'acheter ses propres vêtements, l'endroit n'étant pas trop cher et les habits à son goût.

Il choisit à la place du bleuté, ce dernier étant très peu enchanté par les sorties shopping au vu de son attitude. Il trainait la patte, râlait que c'était long… Le rouquin décida donc de prendre les choses en main et attrapa deux Jean, un bleu foncé assez décontracté, et un noir un peu plus moulant, imaginant très bien Grimmjow à l'intérieur… Il passa ensuite au haut, et sélectionna quelques tee-shirts très simples, des noirs et des blancs, un pull assez chaud mais joli noir et enfin une veste élégante d'un bleu marine.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la cabine d'essayage. Ichigo n'avait jamais connu pareil enfer.

Grimmjow enleva avec plaisir les habits trop petits qu'Ichigo lui avait prêté, surtout le Jean qui « écrasait ses parties génitales », selon les dires du bleuté. Ichigo lui passa le Jean bleu et un des tees shirt pour qu'il l'essaye, ce que fit Grimmjow. Mais il refusa ensuite de sortir de la cabine pour se montrer, ce qui obligea notre rouquin à pénétrer à l'intérieur, posant les habits sur la chaise qu'il occupait précédemment.

Il se retrouva pris au piège. Pris au piège par la panthère.

Car en effet, Grimmjow avait saisi la taille d'Ichigo à peine avait-il posé le pied dans la cabine et l'avait plaqué sur le mur du fond, faisant violemment trembler le mur fragile. Une exclamation de surprise sortit des lèvres du rouquin, mais fut étouffée par les lèvres de Grimmjow qui s'écrasèrent sur celles d'Ichigo. Loin de refuser le baiser, Ichigo y répondit en passant sa langue sur les lèvres closes du bleuté qui les ouvrit rapidement, et explora la cavité humide de son homologue. Ses bras auparavant disposés de part et d'autre de la tête du rouquin se retrouvèrent une sur ses hanches, une sur son torse, caressant à travers le tissu les mamelons d'Ichigo. Les gémissements ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre, au plus grand plaisir de Grimmjow, qui passa ses mains sous le pull qui osait cacher la merveille qu'était le torse d'Ichigo, et le caressa ainsi, le faisant haleter sous les sensations merveilleuses.

Alors que l'autre main qui était sur ses hanches se dirigea vers une partie très intime de son anatomie, il prit conscience du lieu où ils se trouvaient. Une cabine d'essayage, ce n'était sûrement pas le bon endroit… Sauf s'il voulait se faire remarquer, bien entendu…

Il brisa leur baiser, et dit :

- Arrête Grimm, pas là… C'est illégal, et on risque de nous entendre !

- Justement, c'est encore plus excitant…

Pour approuver ses dires, il déboutonna le Jean du rouquin, descendit la braguette et se saisit de la verge déjà dure qu'il masturba, passant par-dessous la barrière de tissu blanche.

Ichigo retint un gémissement, mordant le cou de Grimmjow pour l'atténuer. Ce geste déplu à Grimmjow qui se sépara d'Ichigo et le retourna, obligeant le rouquin à admirer son reflet dans le miroir alors qu'il reprenait les mouvements sur la verge luisante de pré-sperme. Ichigo se mordait les lèvres, essayant tant bien que mal de retenir les gémissements vicieux qui tentaient de s'échapper de sa bouche…

- Tu as l'air très excité pour quelqu'un qui ne veut pas… Susurra Grimmjow à son oreille.

Le rouquin frissonna à l'entente de cette voix chaude et excitante au possible.

- Grimm… S'il te plait arrête…

- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, ce qui le fit sourire. Il observa le visage de son amant dans la glace et sourit. Ichigo était devenu rouge, ses lèvres légèrement sanguinolentes à force de morsures qu'il s'infligeait lui-même.

- Tu es très excitant…

Soudainement, Grimmjow arrêta tout mouvement, frustrant Ichigo au possible tout en le soulagent légèrement. Il ne pouvait décemment pas jouir dans un tel endroit…

Alors qu'il crut sa torture terminée, Grimmjow se glissa entre ses jambes et s'appuya dos contre le miroir, posant une de ses mains sur le pénis d'Ichigo et approchant sa bouche.

En voyant ceci, les yeux d'Ichigo s'écarquillèrent. Il n'allait quand même pas faire ça dans un endroit pareil ?

La bouche de Grimmjow se referma autour de son sexe.

Apparemment si. Un long gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche qu'il recouvrit de sa main. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire entendre ! Mais c'était si bon…. La bouche de Grimmjow allait et venait au rythme de la masturbation, tandis que sa langue traçait et retraçait les contours de son gland, et sa main gauche qu'il massait ses bourses… C'était trop. Rien d'autre ne lui venait à l'esprit comme définition. C'était trop bon. Trop intense. Trop… Tout. Rapidement, Ichigo se sentit venir. Il tenta de prévenir Grimmjow, mais il ne pouvait se permettre d'enlever sa main de devant sa bouche. Il crispa donc sa main libre sur la chevelure bleutée et essaya de tirer sa tête en arrière. Sans succès. Grimmjow était ravi de l'effet qu'il produisait sur son rouquin, et quand il sentit sa main se crisper sur sa chevelure, un petit gloussement lui échappa, produisant des vibrations excitant encore plus Ichigo. Ce dernier serra sa main en un poing qu'il mordit profondément, son dos se cambra alors qu'il enfonça plus profondément sa verge dans la bouche de Grimmjow. Ce dernier agrippa les fesses du rouquin pour l'inciter à s'enfoncer. Puis, il sentit un goût salé se répandre dans sa bouche, et savoura la semence de son amant, comme si c'était la meilleure friandise possible.

Lorsqu'Ichigo redescendit de son orgasme, il put constater que son amant était visiblement très fier de lui. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il le déshabillait du regard.

- Tu es content ? Crétin !

Grimmjow ne répondit pas et se releva pour plaquer de nouveau Ichigo contre une paroi de la cabine pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il plaqua son bassin contre celui du rouquin, lui montrant ainsi l'état de son excitation très importante. Ichigo gémit pour seule réponse, intimant ainsi au bleuté qu'il avait compris l'ampleur de son désir, et que malgré le fait qu'il venait juste de jouir, il en avait tout autant envie…

Le bleuté cassa le baiser, approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille d'Ichigo qu'il mordit tendrement avant de lui glisser :

- J'ai envie de te la mettre… Tout de suite… J'en meurs d'envie Ichigo…

- Je… On va nous entendre Grimm… Répondit-il, la voix entrecoupée de soupirs de plaisir.

Grimmjow appuya de nouveau son bassin contre celui d'Ichigo, le suppliant d'une certaine façon de le laisser faire. Il se jouait de lui, il était sûr qu'Ichigo allait craquer, ses yeux mi-clos, ses joues rougies et les gémissements lascifs sortant de sa bouche lui donnant une bonne idée de ce qui allait se passer.

Quant à Ichigo, c'était une bataille qui se déroulait dans sa tête. La raison ? Ou l'envie ? Il ne souhaitait pas se l'avouer, mais l'envie avait un net avantage…

- Grimm ! couina-t-il lorsque son sexe fut de nouveau enserré dans la main du bleuté.

- Chuuuuut… Laisse-toi faire Ichi, je t'assure que tu vas adorer…

Le rouquin ne put répondre à cette phrase, car la main de Grimmjow, jusque-là quasiment innocente vint malaxer ses fesses, lui tirant de petits gémissements qu'il tentait d'étouffer.

Lentement, comme si cela aller passer inaperçu pour Ichigo, le bleuté rapprochait ses doigts de plus en plus près de l'endroit le plus intime de son anatomie, provoquant frisson sur frisson. Une fois la zone atteinte, il la caressa du bout des doigts. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le rouquin recule ses fesses, s'empalant de lui-même sur un de ses doigts. Ichigo mordit dans le cou de Grimmjow pour étouffer le gémissement qui lui échappa.

Le bleuté sourit et fit des mouvements de va et vient, habituant son rouquin à accueillir une visite beaucoup plus imposante. Il glissa un deuxième doigt et fit des mouvements de ciseaux pour élargir l'orifice, ce qui se fit sous les soupirs à peine étouffés du rouquin.

- Tout va bien messieurs ?

La voix fit sursauter Ichigo qui tenta soudainement d'échapper à l'emprise du bleuté, paniquant en entendant la vendeuse à l'extérieur de la cabine.

Grimmjow, lui, s'amusa de la réaction de son rouquin et choisit ce moment-là pour enfoncer profondément ses doigts, appuyant sans vergogne sur sa prostate. Un cri de plaisir fut poussé par le rouquin.

- Messieurs ? réitéra la voix légèrement inquiète.

- Oui, oui ! Tout va bien ne vous inquiétez pas, le jean est trop petit, il a dû souffrir pour l'enfiler, c'est tout !

- Oh… Je vois, est-ce que je peux vous aider en allant vous cherchez la taille au-dessus ?

- Non, ça ira, il s'en passera je pense…

- Très bien.

Grimmjow attendit que les pas de la vendeuse s'éloignent avant de faire un grand sourire à Ichigo, avant de se déshabiller et de récupérer ses vêtements et de sortir de la cabine.

Le rouquin était comme deux ronds de flan. Le bleuté avait osé l'allumer comme pas possible, lui avait taillé une pipe dans la cabine d'essayage pour le laisser en plan, avec une érection à la limite de la douleur ?

- Bon, Ichi, tu te dépêches ? Ce n'est pas que, mais je commence à avoir faim moi ! Et puis, j'ai un programme chargé ce soir je te ferais dire !

- Ok… Ichigo baissa les yeux vers ses habits et entreprit de remettre son boxer. Ce qui se révéla à la limite de l'insurmontable, son érection était réellement gênante pour cette action… Il parvint tant bien que mal à le remettre sans trop se faire mal, puis vint le tour du pantalon, ce qui fut un véritable supplice, ce dernier étant très serré. Cette action ne se fit pas sans gémissement de douleur et d'inconfort.

Il entendit Grimmjow ricaner à l'extérieur de la cabine et il feula d'énervement contre cet imbécile aux cheveux bleus horriblement aguicheur.

Il saisit les habits pour Grimmjow et sortit de la cabine en le foudroyant du regard, ce qui n'eut pour réaction que de le faire rire. Rapidement, ils payèrent et rentrèrent à l'appartement, Ichigo prenant bien garde que personne n'ait l'audace de bousculer de nouveau le bleuté. Dans le métro, Grimmjow profita du fait qu'il soit plein pour titiller de nouveau l'orangé, le plaquant contre la vitre et glissant sa main discrètement dans son pantalon, entretenant son érection avec un grand sourire.

Lorsqu'ils furent à la maison, il était déjà 17h45. Ichigo prit directement le chemin de la cuisine, histoire de faire un peu à manger à Grimmjow avant que… Le mode scénario se mette en route. Il ouvrit son congélateur et sortit un plat de curry préalablement préparé par Yuzu. Il le mit à décongeler et se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Grimmjow, ce qui le fit sursauter.

- Je t'ai fait peur Ichi ? susurra-t-il.

- Un peu Baka !

Ichigo se retourna, ne voulait pas faire face à Grimmjow, le coup qu'il lui avait fait tout à l'heure encore trop frais.

- Oh ! Tu boudes mon mignon ?

Ichigo ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas qu'il boudait, c'était juste que son érection se ravivait dès que Grimmjow s'approchait trop près… Et ce dernier, malgré les tentatives d'Ichigo pour le cacher, en était bien au courant ! Et il comptait bien s'en jouer… Oh oui, il allait s'en délecter !

Profitant du fait qu'il soit de dos, Grimmjow s'approcha et colla son torse contre le corps du rouquin, posant ses mains de part et d'autre de sa taille.

- Grimm… Arrête s'il te plait !

Le nommé ne répondit pas, se contentant de malaxer doucement son bassin pour se rapprocher inexorablement de son érection douloureuse. D'une main il la caressa tandis que de l'autre il défaisait la boucle de la ceinture, puis le bouton et enfin la braguette. D'un geste brusque, il enleva à Ichigo son pantalon et son boxer, le laissant pantelant et à moitié dénudé, les mains crispées sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Le trouvant bien assez excité, Grimmjow prit directement le chemin de son intimité, la taquinant d'un de ses doigts.

Ichigo grogna. C'était quoi cette habitude de le faire languir ainsi ? Décidant de prendre les choses en main, d'un mouvement rapide et précis il s'empala de nouveau sur le doigt de Grimmjow, poussant un soupir de contentement.

- Tu en as envie tant que ça ? lui souffla le bleuté en introduisant un autre doigt.

Ichigo haleta sous les sensations. La douleur était inexistante, son excitation étant à un niveau fortement élevé. Pour répondre à la question de son amant, il s'écarta un peu du plan de travail, posa sa tête dessus puis écarta les jambes, offrant ainsi son postérieur.

Ce fut à Grimmjow de déglutir. Depuis quand Ichigo était-il si dépravé ? … Mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Daignant enfin céder à ses pulsions, Grimmjow se déshabilla rapidement, enlevant tee shirt, pantalon et boxer précipitamment. Ichigo sourit face à son comportement. Grimmjow était vraiment très excité… Son imposante érection confirmant ses dires, le rouquin déglutit.

Grimmjow se saisit de son pénis et le masturba rapidement, lâchant des petits gémissements excités. Cependant, il se lassa du jeu et l'approcha rapidement de l'antre qui n'attendait que lui.

La pénétration fut lente, à contrario de ce que pensait subir Ichigo. Il observait le visage crispé de Grimmjow, sûrement par la concentration. Cependant, la lenteur du bleuté eut raison de lui.

- Putain de merde Grimmjow ! Je suis pas en verre, prends pas autant de précautions !

Le bleuté lui lança un regard qu'Ichigo ne sut décrypter. De la douceur ? De… L'amour ? Une envie indicible de ne pas le briser ?

- Tu… Tu ne comprends pas Ichi…

Ce dernier n'avait cependant aucune envie d'avoir des ébats lents et doux. En ce moment même, il aurait préféré des gestes brusques, le bruit de la peau de Grimmjow claquant contre la sienne, les mains du bleuté parcourant son corps avidement…

Las, Ichigo s'enfonça de lui-même sur la verge qui le pénétra, les faisant couiner l'un comme l'autre. Après ce geste, Grimmjow parut se reprendre. Il empoigna le bassin d'Ichigo et fit des mouvements profonds et brutaux, tapant sans vergogne aucune dans la prostate du rouquin qui ne put retenir ses cris d'extase.

- Grimm ! Grimm ! Oui ! Encore ! Ha !

S'il avait dû décrire sa situation, Ichigo aurait dit qu'il était au paradis. Les étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux, des milliers de papillons volaient dans son bas ventre, provoquant des sensations de chaleur lui apportant un plaisir intense.

Quant à Grimmjow, il n'était pas en reste ! Les muscles d'Ichigo se contractaient autour de lui au rythme de ses coups de bassin, l'entrainant toujours plus loin, le faisant taper toujours plus fort dans sa prostate. Des gémissements lui échappaient, et il n'essaya aucunement de les retenir. Oui, il trouvait ceux d'Ichigo tellement aphrodisiaques qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas lui ôter ce plaisir…

- Putain… Grimm ! Je vais… ça monte !

- Encore un peu…

Le bleuté empoigna la verge d'Ichigo qu'il serra au niveau de la base, lui arrachant un gémissement de surprise et de mécontentement. Avec son pouce, il caressa le gland recouvert de pré-sperme, alors qu'il accélérait ses mouvements de bassin. Alors qu'il allait jouir dans quelques coups, il s'arrêta soudainement et, sans arrêter de serrer le sexe d'Ichigo le retourna, l'assis dos sur le plan de travail et remit sa verge dans l'antre chaude et serrée qui lui donnait tant de plaisir. Il reprit des mouvements rapides et brutaux, faisant maintenant hurler Ichigo d'un plaisir sans nom. De sa main libre, il vint lui entourer la taille, l'empêchant ainsi de se taper la tête contre le mur à chaque coup de bassin.

Sentant qu'il allait jouir, Grimmjow darda son regard sur le visage d'Ichigo, arrêta de compresser la verge qui éjacula quelques secondes après.

- Haaa ! HA ! Han ! G… Grimmjow !

Les gémissements et les cris d'Ichigo eurent raison de lui, et il se déversa en lui, murmurant un « Ha ! Ichigo…. » Des plus émoustillant.

Ils restèrent tous deux un moment sans bouger, tentant de récupérer de leurs orgasmes fulgurants. Ce fut Grimmjow le premier remis. Il attrapa l'essuie-tout posé sur le plan de travail et en coupa une feuille. Puis, lentement, il se retira. Ichigo grimaça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

- Rien… C'est juste que je déteste ce moment, je déteste savoir que tu sors de moi.

Grimmjow lui répondit par un petit sourire désolé mais fini de se dégager. Ichigo pendant ce temps descendit prudemment de son perchoir, attrapa son boxer et s'en vêtit. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le plat du curry qui avait été abandonné ici quelques minutes auparavant. Le jugeant assez décongelé, il le mit dans le micro-onde et se retourna vers Grimmjow. Il s'avança vers lui, posa ses mains de part et d'autre de sa mâchoire et l'embrassa langoureusement.

- Quand ça sonnera, sors le plat et mange-le, je préfère que tu ais prit des forces avant de devoir aller là-bas… Bonne chance, Grimmjow.

- Tu ne restes pas ? demanda le bleuté surpris.

- Non… Je sais que si je reste avec toi et que je te vois partir, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de te suivre… Et je ne veux pas te mettre de bâtons dans les roues.

Grimmjow hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif, entoura la taille d'Ichigo de ses bras puissants et l'embrassa. Sa langue vint titiller la lèvre de son homologue qui l'ouvrit rapidement, désirant rencontrer le muscle humide de son partenaire. Ichigo ne tarda cependant pas à se dégager, jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à Grimmjow et partit en direction des escaliers.

- Tu as intérêt à faire attention et à revenir en un seul morceau, c'est clair ?

- Chef, oui chef ! répondit Grimmjow en rigolant.

Cependant, lorsqu'Ichigo fut hors de vue, une expression inquiète prit place sur son visage. Car non, le scénario imaginé par Ichigo n'était pas parfait. Du moins, en théorie si. Mais Grimmjow avait vu quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas divulgué à Ichigo de peur de l'effrayer ou de l'énerver. Mais à partir du moment où le mode se déclencherait, Grimmjow savait qu'il aller jouer sa vie.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! En espérant qu'il vous ait plu !<strong>

**Note 1 : Ah oui, je voulais vous dire ! Je sais pas si certaines d'entre vous ont lu « Le musée des horreurs » ? C'est une fiction que j'écris en collaboration avec Zabi-Zarbi et d'autres auteurs ! C'est un ensemble de fiction basé sur les couples les plus horribles de Bleach que l'on a pu trouver. Le 1er OS posté en est un de mon cru, c'est un Barragan x Yamamoto ! Je suis en cours d'écrire un deuxième OS, alors je vous en prie, n'hésitez pas à aller voir c'est assez marrant !**

**Note 2 : Pour les OS de la 99iem et de la 100iem review il s'agira de ceci :**

**Zabi-Zarbi m'a demandé un Grimmjow x Byakuya dans un UA.**

**Ecko-Akilee un : … Ben je sais plus ! . Je vous tiendrais au courant !**

**Et après tout ce blabla, n'oubliez tout de même pas la gourmandise de l'auteur !**


End file.
